The Clash Of Time: Revolution Of All Era
by Yo Fucking Suckers Im Senorita
Summary: Sequel to ASPAHGOM, Elsa accidentally goes back in Time along with Lily Luna Potter and involves People from all Era in their mishap. But is this really an 'accident' ? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter And Frozen, it is only a fanfic. If you feel you'll hate this fic, then I Beg you Please Don't Read this fic. Ships:JP X LE, SS X LE. Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Ball Drama

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

 ** _AUTHORS NOTE:_**

 ** _THIS IS A REQUEST, IF YOU FEEL YOU'LL HATE THIS FIC THEN PLEASE DON'T READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC, BECAUSE YOU'LL DO NOTHING BUT WASTE YOUR TIME, LOL._**

 ** _PLEASE GIVE SHELTER TO BUDGIES AND OTHER BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE FEED THE STRAY BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE WATER YOUR PLANTS EVERYDAY. I KNOW THIS HAS NO RELATION TO THIS FIC BUT PLEASE DO ALL OF IT. THIS FIC IS AU._**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE DON'T FAV ME, FOLLOW ME OR REVIEW ME OUT OF PITY. EVEN THOUGH I WOULD BE GLAD IF YOU FAV OR FOLLOW THIS FIC, BUT NEVER MIND DONT FAV OR FOLLOW OUT OF PITY. ONLY GIVE THIS FIC A FAV OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE A FAV OR FOLLOW, THEN DON'T GIVE. THERE'S NO PRESSURE._**

 _ **PART 1 fic OF THE TIME TRAVEL REVOLUTION series. THIS fic IS A SEQUEL to Albus Severus Potter and his gang of misfits.**_

Elsa has accidentally went back in time along with Fawkes, her pet phoenix who was named after Dumbledore's one, Reg's pet pomerian, Snuffles and Lily Luna Potter. Fawkes gets lost in time, and Elsa, Lily and Snuffles get stuck in Marauders era. But is it accidental or something else….are the founders and a certain young Dark Lord are behind these? Founders, Newt Scamander, people from Marauders era and People from Nose less era are involved too. Is Death the one who is behind this ultimate drama? What's with the sinister shadows? What's with the war between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor? And who is the Lord of the Sinister Shadows? Is Fawkes related to all of this? So confusing man, I suck at summaries. This is a comedy, tragedy, romantic, adventurous, fantasy and friendship fic. YOU'LL BE CONFUSED, SO PLEASE READ this fic Albus Severus Potter and his gang of misfits, Especially Chapter 1's and chapter 22 author notes. lol. In that and this Au fic, Hogwarts university was established in 2016 by Minister Hermione and Savior Harry cause they and the ministry decided that even Wizards no matter how cool they are needs higher studies. Check out Albus Severus Potter and his Gang of misfits fic by me for that. **Anna's presence will be only in the first chapter, apart from the first chapter there will be no Anna in this fic.  
**

 _ **Ships will be: SS X LE, JP X LE, LLP X SB X RL X OC, HP X HG, RW X SM, GG X AD AND MANY MORE. HOPE YOU SUPPORT. I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

This is also a rewritten fic of the original ''Clash of time'' which was released in somewhere in December or January and was a sequel of the deleted disaster Dark lord reign series. The Plot will be the same just like the original one. I have once written a fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows (11/05 to 12/31, 2016) and I deleted it cause it was a disaster but before deleting this sinister shadow I downloaded and saved it in my computer. In this fic the sinister shadows will play a big part. The Dark Lords reign would never get included don't worry But…a bit part of the how the sinister shadows created story would be taken from my fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows and more parts of this fic concerning on the sinister shadows only will be taken from that fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows. I will rewrote some parts of my old disaster fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows and add those here in this fic and add more of my stupid boring ideas with a stupid twist in this fic. LOL...COME ON IT'S ONLY A FANFIC ALRIGHT. **Telling you again don't read this fic if you feel you'll hate this. This is a request.**

 _ **HOPE YOU ENJOY, I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

Chapter 1

 **PRESENT**

The Great Hall is decorated with balloons and enchanted stars, and flying letters saying 'Happy Graduation 2024 7th year batch'.

Everyone is happy except Lily Luna Potter who is staring at her boyfriend Reg kissing another girl with incredulity.

Reg turns around and is frozen in shock.

''Lily there's a reason, I swear'' Reg tries to explain but Lily didn't let him, she slaps him across his face and dashes away from there. Her hair is messy, and her black dress robes is soaking with sweats. She stops and starts crying.

''How could he do this to me?'' She sobs. Lily calms herself, soon her name will be called, she quickly fixes her hair, dress robes and makeup. She has to be strong.

''Yes, now we are graduating finally'' Rose said while twirling a bit, her red dress was exotically beautiful.

''We will go to the Hogwarts University, this year'' smiles Glinda Parkinson. She wore her hair in a bun and her dress is of peach colored.

''Oh really'' laughs Elena Krum who is looking good in her white dress robes. ''But It would have been more great if they give our Newts result now, it's getting late, I want to know my marks'' said Anna, her strawberry blonde hair is in a ponytail and she wore a sunflower colored dress.

''Hey Elsa, are you fine?'' Rose asks, they all turn to Elsa whose face is in a grimace, she is the only one who is wearing her school robes.

Anna frowns at her. ''Rose, I'm fine, I just, if you just excuse me for some minute'' said Elsa, she looked flustered and left that place.

The Girls looks at her curiously.

Albus is extremely bored 'what the hell with this boring party, when this shit will end?' He thought.

McGonagall got up from her chair, the teachers and students of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry stared at her.

''Attention please, so this year is a very special year for all you children, it's a year full of freedom and absolution. You will join university this year, you will all be college students aiming for higher education'' McGonagall beams at them.

''So, now I will finally declare the Ball king and Ball Queen, first I will announce the Ball Prince and Princess'' McGonagall tells.

'Yeah' the students from every house cheered.

'Lily Luna Potter from Gryffindor and Addie Smith' McGonagall announces. Lily rose up her chin, her eyes are gleaming, she walks up to the stage. McGonagall puts the crown on her head. Everyone applauds.

''Now it's time for Ball king and Queen'' McGonagall announces.

''So boring isn't it?'' Albus drawls.

''Yup, but the girls and the foods are really cool'' Kristoff tells.

''Rosie, looks so gorgeous'' Scorpius utters while staring at Rose dreamily.

''Earth to Head boy'' Theo snickers at Scorpius.

''By the way where are Thomas and Reg?'' Kristoff asks.

Thomas is staring at the students, what if they did something wrong? Even though this year he is retiring from his Prefect duties but still today it is his last job and he will do it perfectly.

''Come on, give me that drink? I'll give you more than 10 galleons'' Elsa said.

''No Mam, I can't'' replies the waiter.

''Illegally bribing is prohibited in Hogwarts'' Thomas states. Elsa turns around and frowns at him.

''Do you always need to be the stick in the mud?'' Elsa scowls and walks away from there. Thomas stares at her curiously.

''Now, the Graduation ball king is Scorpius Malfoy and the queen is Rose Weasley'' McGonagall happily announces.

Scorpius walks up towards McGonagall and she puts crown on both Scorpius and Rose's head. Everyone cheers.

''Now, it's time for dance, holy Nargles, let's call the music club to sing the song'' the host, Lysander Scamander declares.

Louis, Hugo and everyone enters the stage.

''Where is our clubs, lead guitarist?'' asks Hugo.

''Lily call Elsa'' whispers Rose.

Lily searches the whole ball but Elsa is nowhere, without her they can't start a song.

TCOT: ROAE

''Fawkes, where is he, I couldn't find him anywhere, he must be at the forbidden forest'' thought Elsa. Reg's pet dog also trails her to find Fawkes.

She is in the viaduct courtyard, Elsa sees Fawkes flying towards the grounds. Elsa quickly ran towards there.

'Fawkes come back, come back' cries Elsa. And then suddenly rain started to fall.

Elsa is completely wet. Lily sees Elsa running towards the ground Lily follows Elsa.

Elsa is closer to Fawkes and Lily is closer to Elsa. And then Elsa trips, her time turner falls into the ground from her robes pocket and with a binding light, Lily, Elsa, Fawkes, Reg's pet dog disappears.

TCOT: ROAE

 ** _1977, 1st September, Thursday_**

All of them drops down onto the ground with a thud noise. Lily sees that they are near the Forbidden forest.

''Fawkes'' Elsa sees Fawkes is nowhere.

''Elsa, you idiot, what the hell happened to you?'' Lily frowns. Snuffle, Reg's pet dog barked.

''Fawkes, is gone, Lily'' Elsa cries and hugs Lily. Lily wanted to shout at her but still hugs her back.

''Um, Excuse me, you are blocking the road?'' said a voice.

They turns around to see James, Teddy, a familiar face but they can't remember and another familiar face.

''James, what are you doing here? Elsa lost Fawkes, and...wait a minute, Elsa Hugo was calling you to play the guitar without the guitarist there won't be any song, there won't be any dance if there won't be any song'' Lily effuses.

''I lost Fawkes Lily, and you're thinking about dance'' Elsa stares at her in disbelief.

''Oh, I am sorry'' said Lily. She stares at James who is looking at them with shocked eyes.

''How do you know my name?'' James asks them curiously. Teddy and the other two familiar faces looking at them warily. "Have we ever met? Do I know you? You don't look familiar even though you're wearing Slytherin robes" James stares at Elsa.

And then one of the familiar faces turned pale and said 'Mum' pointing at Elsa.

''From What angle do I look like your Mum?'' Elsa shouts.

''Padfoot, she is not your Mum'' The guy who resembles Teddy frowns.

'Padfoot, but that's the nick name of Sirius Fourth, Elsa's brother, he was named Padfoot after Sirius Black' thought Lily.

''But Moony her face is a bit similar to my Mum's face'' the guy named Padfoot said.

''Um, excuse me, what is your name?'' asks Lily to the Padfoot guy. Padfoot stares at her, his curls falling in his aristocrat face which is a very familiar face, and his grey-blue eyes looking at her warily.

''Sirius Black'' said Padfoot.

Lily gasped, she turns at the guy whom she thought Teddy ''and you must be Remus, right?''

Remus, who stares at them suspiciously ''Yes''

Lily didn't need to ask the fourth one who must be none other than Peter Pettigrew, that mousy haired boy.

''Lily'' Elsa whispers.

''Yes, your time turner has sent us back in the Marauders era'' Lily gulps.

''We have to get out of here quickly, Run'' Elsa cries and drags Lily away from there. They quickly hide themselves in the forbidden forest.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Lily cries.

Elsa shows her time turner to Lily.

''It's broken'' Elsa tells her nervously.

''Oh no'' Lily screams.

''Hey, who are you two?''

Lily and Elsa turns around. They are stunned to see a very thin young man, with a very large hooked nose and greasy hair. Beside him is a guy who possess the same good looks Every Black family members possess.

''I think I have asked you a question'' The second guy asks haughtily.

''We need someone beside us Lily'' Elsa tells her. Lily stares at her weirdly.

''I am Elizabeth Walburga Black, you can call me Elsa and this is Lily Luna Potter, and we are from future'' Elsa tells. ''I hope you believe us.'' They stares at them in such a way as If they had grown another head.

''We don't'' Snape answers curtly.

''What? Listen, we know about your future and past, you are Severus Snape and you are Regulus Black'' Elsa tells them.

''Everyone in this school knows that'' Regulus drawls.

''Wait, You two are death eaters and…you fancy Lily Evans'' Elsa said while staring at Snape directly.

Snape stares at her in disbelief and so as Regulus.

''Now you believe us'' Lily grins.

TCOT: ROAE

They are currently in Dumbledore's office. They tells Dumbledore about everything.

''Professor, What are we gonna do now?'' Elsa asks.

''Miss Black and Miss Potter, You have already risked the timeline by spilling all about your secrets to Mr Snape and Mr Black'' Dumbledore said with a serious expression.

''Professor, How about we let Snape and Regulus helps us regarding this time turner matter?'' Elsa suggests.

Dumbledore slowly nods his head.

''For now, can we stay here as students…I mean we need time to fix the time turner'' Lily tells.

''Sir Can you tell us about today's date?'' Elsa asks.

''1977, 1ST September…I must say, you two need to have different identities here'' Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Elsa stares at him curiously. ''I will arrange everything, you just need to think of names.''

She remembers Uncle Ron's stupid imaginative name. ''How about Elsa and Lilith Wazlib? We will be sisters'' Lily suggests. "We'll be the daughters of Roonil Wazlib."

''Wazlib? Are you serious?'' Elsa raises an eyebrow.

''Yes'' Lily tells.

Dumbledore looks at them and tells them in a calm voice ''So Miss Black, you'll be in Slytherin and Miss Potter, you'll be in Gryffindor, I will do all the arrangements, you can join tomorrow's class, Miss Black you will attend the seventh year classes and Miss Potter you will attend the Fifth year classes. Miss Potter, I don't know your Owls result as it has not been given in the future so you have to repeat Fifth year in this time."

Elsa narrows her gaze at Dumbledore.

''Professor, Hogwarts never accepts foreign exchange students…and—''

Dumbledore stops her and said ''I have already said, I will arrange everything, Miss Black, don't worry anything about it. But I must tell you two, act as differently as much you can.''

''We need to behave weirdly'' Lily tells.

Dumbledore eyes twinkles again.

They left Dumbledore's office.

''Elsa…we are sister's right, but we don't—'' Elsa stops her and said ''I'll change my hair from blonde to red…and I need to say something''

Lily gave her a brief glance.

Elsa looked a bit flustered, her hands are on her robes pocked and she presses her lips together in a frown.

''Wasn't Dumbledore way too calm regarding this matter? I mean, he should have been worried, but he looked really calm as If he knew all this, as If this situation has occurred to his life before''

''Elsa…Dumbledore is a very wise man according to my Dad, and Dad told me that he used to be calm most of the time'' Lily tells her.

''No…Lily…It happened so fast, our arrangements…and Dumbledore should have given us a lecture concerning this whole matter, I mean, we have done such a reckless thing, we created a big mess after all…Time is a very complex kind of magic, Lily…it is controlled by nature and it boundless and uncertain…Lily, I am in a dilemma now, I am so confused, so many questions is popping up in my mind right now, I think that incident what happened with us was definitely not an accident…it felt like someone manipulated all this, Why do I feel like us going back in time was meant to happen? I think there is definitely a reason behind this'' Elsa said.

''I guess…we are brought back in time…because, uh huh, Grandma hated Grandpa with a passion during this time, and I get it we are brought back in time to unite Grandma and Grandpa'' Lily tries to explain.

''No…No…Lily, it's not only this, something is definitely wrong…If Snuffles wouldn't have jumped on me then I wouldn't have tripped and the time turner wouldn't have fell down and therefore gets broken'' Elsa tells. She glares at the pomerian who barks in response.

''Elsa…we can think about this later…for now we need to fix the time turner and we need to unite Grandpa and Grandma and …you need to find Fawkes'' Lily tells her.

Elsa blinks, and then nods slowly. But still, there is something really going on, which she can't figure out. They sees Severus and Regulus are walking towards their way.

''So have you talked with Dumbledore?'' Regulus asks.

''Yes, we did, and he told us he'll arrange everything…Regulus and Severus can you please help us? I mean, you know all about us and—'' Lily pauses.

They stares at Lily for a moment, and then Regulus is the first one to respond ''Even though, it feels weird to 'help' someone but still, fine I will.'' Snape remains quiet.

''Thank you so much'' Lily smiles at them.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **2024, July, Present  
**_

''Elsa…Lily'' Neville calls. He and Draco is currently busy finding these two girls in Hogsmeade. They have been missing for more than four hours.

''Where are they?'' Draco asks. And then he stood frozen in shock.

''What happened Dad?'' Scorpius stares at Draco with concern.

''They…have gone…back in time'' Draco replies.

''What? But How come you know that?'' Albus raises an eyebrow.

''I don't know, I just recalled…everything'' he looks at Neville. Neville looks a bit flustered too. ''They must be right now at the marauders era'' Neville tells.

''What? Don't tell me Professor Longbottom you too 'recalled everything''' Thomas stares at Neville curiously.

''Marauders era…well, Elsa had a time turner'' Albus tells.

'' We have to save them'' James shouts.

''I have a time turner with me, well it's an old one and has no trace, Aunt gave me for studies'' Sirius 4 tells. ''we can use it, it's a real time turner, not a hour reversal one, cause all the hour reversal time turners of my aunt were broken.''

''Aunt has a big collection of time turners, she must have given one of her time turner to Elsa for studies'' Orion adds.

''Aunt was an unspeakable, she has visited different parts of the world and she has bought many time turners for her collection'' Reg said.

''So what are we waiting for?'' Scorpius yells.

''I'll go with you'' Rose pleads.

''Fine, let's go...But not here'' Albus said. They stares at Draco and Neville warily and walked away from there.

''We should inform Harry'' Neville said.

''No…they will be coming back within next morning, I am sure…but…no, no, no I can't let that happen…'' Draco turns around and is shocked to see that the kids were not there.

''Where are they? Don't tell me that they already…'' Neville stares at Draco in horror.

''It's meant to happen, we can't do anything, it is just out of our bounds and the Department of Mysteries of the Ministry can't help too, and it's too late'' Draco utters.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: In the Past

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Read ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER AND HIS GANG OF MISFITS OR ELSE YOU'LL BE TOTALLY CONFUSED. LOL...

Chapter 2

 _ **1977, 2nd September, Friday**_

They are currently at Filius Flitwick class for NEWTs students in classroom 2E in the third floor of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry school.

James is flirting with Lily Evans as usual. Lily is ignoring him like she always does. And Severus is staring at Lily with a brooding look.

''Hey, Remus''

Remus looks around to see a Brunette witch with Gryffindor school robes. ''Hey there Mary, What's wrong?''

''Have you met that Red haired witch who is a foreign exchange student from Beauxbaton? She has a sister too who will be joining our class from today'' Mary said.

'So they are foreign exchange students…they are new students but they know about our names….something is really wrong with them' Remus thought. He then stares at Mary, gave her a warm smile and lies ''No I haven't.''

''What's going on Remus?'' Sirius asks while raising an eyebrow.

''Nothing, Padfoot, She's just asking about those new foreign exchange students…those two girls whom we met yesterday'' Remus whispers.

''Those girls seemed suspicious to me'' Peter tells them.

''Hmm'' Remus presses his lips together.

The students stopped their chitter-chattering after Flitwick enters the class. Along with him a girl with red hair enters the class with a cap.

''Isn't that the blondey whom we met yesterday?'' Peter asks them.

''Hmm, now she's a ginger…she looks like my Mum'' Sirius replies. James stares at the girl with narrowed eyes.

''So class, I'd like to introduce you Miss Elsa Wazlib from Beauxbaton academy of Magic who will be joining us from now on'' Flitwick announces.

The class murmurs.

''isn't it Lilith's elder sister?'' Lily Evans asks.

''Hmm'' Marlene McKinnon replies.

''She's a bit weird'' Dorcas Meadows frowns at the new Girl named Elsa.

Elsa looks at Lily and then winks at her. Lily blushes deeply and James looks furious. Severus frowns at Elsa.

''Isn't Elsa so hot? I am so lucky that's her bed is beside mine'' Lucinda Talkalot the Slytherin Quidditch captain said dreamily.

''Yes she is, she is such a gentleman unlike other boys'' Emma Vanity said while scowling at the boys.

Davey Gudgeon, the Ravenclaw student demurs ''I would object that.''

Mulciber and Wilkies agrees with him.

''How dare she winking at my girl?'' James glares at Elsa.

''My Girl'' Sirius snickers at James. ''Lily still hates you.''

''But she won't, I will make her fall in love with me within this year'' James declares.

''Miss Elsa, you can take your seat'' Flitwick tells her.

Elsa nodded and sat on the empty seat beside Lily.

''Hello My name is Elsa and you might be Evans?'' Elsa said with a charming smile.

''Yes I am, but can I ask a question you have a British accent then How come you have—"

''My Dad's office was transferred to France...so We had to live there but now...my parents...well they are both killed off by the death eaters and we had no one there so my uncle took me and my sister in and admitted us...here'' Elsa said grimly.

''Oh...I see'' Lily said.

''That's sad to know...'' Dorcas tells.

Elsa nods gloomily.

''Why Do I feel like she is lying?'' James frowns at her.

''Me too, I feel that it's a made up story'' Peter replies.

TCOT: ROAE

''Hey there Snivellus...Watcha doing?'' Sirius made a funny face at Snape.

''What will he do apart from staring at girls? But Snivellus I must say you will never get any girlfriend cause you're hair is way too oily'' James taunts.

''Have you heard that there's a thing called shampoo Snivellus?'' Sirius grins mockingly.

Snape sneers at them. The Marauders corners him again in the Prowling Passage. Remus frowns at Sirius and James and Peter looks enjoying it.

''Leave him alone''

They turns around to see Elsa, Emma Vanity and Lucinda Talkalot.

''You guys are so mean, don't you have anything to do apart from bullying people?'' Elsa glares at them.

''Wazlib...stop being so nosy'' Sirius gibes.

''Aren't you that weirdo who winked at my girl? Who the hell are you to stop us?'' James said, his lip is curled and he crosses his arms while glaring at her.

'' I can do whatever the hell I want, Grandpa'' Elsa scorns.

''How dare you to call me 'Grandpa'?'' James snaps. Sirius, Remus and Peter grins at that. Even Severus can't help but smirk at that.

''Oh Elsa, you're so funny'' Emma stares at Elsa dreamily.

''Yes she is'' Lucinda agrees with her. Elsa smirkes.

''Well, you are a Grandpa after all and I am going to report you to your parents'' Elsa said bluntly.

James bursts out in laughter so as Sirius and Peter. ''Really?'' he said in a mocking tune.

Elsa blushes in embarrassment and challenges ''I meant to say let's have a prank war, and If I win you'll have to stop bullying other people.''

''How about a duel? Well, if we start a prank war Minnie would give us a Month's detention'' Peter tells them.

''Bla-Wazlib, stay out of this'' Severus said with a low voice.

''Severus, I'm doing this for you, I mean, we are friends' right and you're helping us too...'' Elsa said to him.

He stares at her for a brief moment before frowning at her.

''Fine, let's start a duel'' James declares. They took their positions and raised their wands.

''No Unforgivable curses and no one will harm each other'' Remus states.

James is the first one to attack 'Stupefy', a red light came out of the tip of his wand and it attacks Elsa. But she jumps out of the way and it hits the wall.

'Petrificus Totalus' Elsa mutters and points her wand towards James but James dodges.

'Locomotor Wibbly' James yells but Elsa blocks it with the Protego charm.

Elsa glares at him and mutters 'Flipendo'. James dodges it and then mutters 'Steleus' and pointed it at Elsa.

Elsa started to sneeze a lot.

''Achoo''

''Oh Elsa...'' Emma Vanity and Lucinda Talkalot help her.

''I won the duel, I won the duel'' James starts. ''It was such an easy duel'' he smirks at Elsa and Severus. Severus jeers at him and Elsa was too sick to response.

''Really James'' Remus frowns at James.

''What Remus? She started it'' James scowls.

''The war has not ended, Achoo'' Elsa sneezes. ''Emma, Lucinda get out of here'' Elsa orders.

''Elsa...'' Emma mutters her name before leaving the place with Lucinda.

Elsa glares at James.

''Stop it, Wazlib" Severus tries but Elsa ignores him.

She points her wand at James and mutters 'Deprimo'. But James dodges that smoothly. He points his wand at her and mutters a very powerful stunning spell.

''Stupefy'' A binding red light attacks her but Elsa dodges with a very strong Protective shield.

''Protego''

''STOP''

They are stun to see Lily Evans and Lily Luna Potter.

''Potter how could you?'' Lily Evans chides. ''You told me that you have stopped bullying and now you're just doing nothing but fighting with Lilith's sister, I knew it, you're nothing but a liar, an arrogant toerag''

''Lily, Please—"

''Shut up, Potter, I don't want to listen anything'' she snaps, she tightens her lips and she gave James a disappointing look. She glances at Severus. Severus returns her glance with a sad smile. But Lily just frowns in response and left that place. James goes after her. Severus sighs and walks away from there leaving only Elsa and Lily Luna.

''Lily wait'' he calls. Peter, Remus and Sirius trails after James.

''Elsa, How could you?'' Lily Luna said with furrows brows.

''What have I done?'' Elsa raises an eyebrow.

''You did nothing but made it more impossible, who told you to fight with James? Now Grandma hates Grandpa more and it's all because of you'' Lily Luna spoke harshly.

''Because of me...Lily—"

''Get Lost, I don't want to see your face again'' Lily Luna shouts. ''I hate you, both you and your brother are same.''

Elsa looks hurt. She nods slowly and walks away from there.

Lily Luna glares at her back.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **1977, 21st September, Wednesday**_

''I can't help...I don't know about Regulus but I can't help'' Snape said gently.

''What but Why? Why not?'' Lily Luna asks.

''I love her, I love her a lot, and it is impossible for me, just impossible'' Severus replies while raising his voice a bit.

''I know but you have to, or else Dad would never...born'' Lily Luna tells.

''You're telling me to help you making the love of my life falling in love with my enemy'' Snape glares at her. ''Do you know what you are saying?''

''Severus...I will Obliviate you later before leaving you'll forget everything about _it_ '' Lily Luna said.

''I would never help you'' Severus shouts.

''Severus...'' Regulus stares at him with concern.

''Severus...I know I'm doing a mistake but I am going to Obliviate you all later so it will be alright, later...you won't get remember of doing all these" Lily said. Severus scowls.

"...Do you know about a prophecy?'' Lily Luna said. They are in an unused classroom in Seventh Floor.

Severus frowns at her.

'''The one with the power to overcome the Dark Lord, he will be born to those who have defied him three times, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal' No you don't know anything about the prophecy but you will know in the near future, Trelawney, a seer would made this prophecy'' Lily Luna tells them. Dumbledore has warned her but she really need to do this.

''What?'' Severus and Regulus stares at her in disbelief.

''Severus you will eavesdrop into a secret conversation between Dumbledore and Trelawney and you will tell all of this to Voldemort'' Lily said.

They stare at her with wide eyes for saying Voldemort's name.

''The child who will defeat Voldemort is none other than my father, Harry Potter'' Lily said. ''And my grandparents, Lily and James will give up their life for protecting my dad on that Halloween night, 31st October, 1981''

''No...I won't let that happen'' Snape shouted angrily.

''You have no choice but to let this happen...Severus...you told Dumbledore to protect them but he couldn't cause James and Lily have put their faith on a wrong person" Lily said in a whisper.

''I won't let this happen'' Severus screams. He is in the verge of tears. Regulus stares at Severus with concern.

''you have to...cause if you don't everything will be a misery...everything will be in peril, we can't change, If you don't let this happen then Voldemort would never be defeated by Dad, Severus, because of Voldemort many people died, many people suffered and among them is you, do you know that? But still you can't help, you can't change fate, you can't change time'' Lily Luna cries. Her tears are falling from her eyes.

''What happened to me?'' Regulus asks.

''You will find out about Voldemort's horcruxes—"

''HORCRUXES'' Regulus stares at her in horror.

''Yes...there will be seven horcruxes including my Dad'' Lily Luna said wiping her own tears with the hem of her sleeve. ''You will figure out somehow and you will die while trying to destroy the horcrux in the Crystal cave but you won't be able to''

Regulus Grimaces. ''What will happen to Sirius?'' he asks.

Lily Luna looked surprises a bit and said ''he will be falsely accused of betraying James and Lily and thus suffer twelve years in Azkaban and then he will be killed by Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries in 1996.''

Regulus eyes burnt with tears. ''No...Not Sirius...he is innocent.''

''I won't help you, Potter'' Severus said while choking with tears.

''Severus...Dad has Lily's eyes, so as my elder brother Albus Severus Potter'' Lily said softly.

Severus gazes at her.

''My Dad named Al after you and Dumbledore'' Lily smiles at him. She didn't tell those many things like Snape killing Dumbledore and many more things. She felt she should not tell these.

Severus listens to her; he closes his eyes and tries to remember those _Emerald Green eyes_.

''You're manipulative, Potter" Severus said while curling his lip. Regulus stares at Severus so as Lily.

''My heart still says no but fine, I will...help you''

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **1977, 24th September, Saturday**_

Lily Luna is walking alone on the grounds of Hogwarts. She notices Remus Lupin near the forbidden forest. She walks towards there.

''Hello Remus'' She greets.

Remus turns around and notices Lily Luna.

''Hello Lilith'' he grins.

''So what are you doing here? Why are you staring at the Forest with a gloomy look?'' Lily asks.

''Well, I like the forest, it's so silent and deep'' he said while staring at it sadly.

''Has anything happened to you? Did your girlfriend made you cry?'' she asks curiously.

Remus chuckles, while ruffling his sandy brown hair. Lily stares at him curiously. He looks so like Teddy. He also has the same hazel green eyes except his face has light scars.

''I don't have any girlfriend, and I don't want to have one, a monster like me should never have any girlfriend'' Remus said it accidentally. He frowns and thought 'What have I said?'

''Monster? You're not a monster. Seriously, you're one of the best-looking guy I have ever met'' Lily said it bluntly and blushes furiously.

Remus chuckles again and said ''you're funny but I am really serious even though that's not my name.''

''Remus, looks aren't everything, there's something more than that, and everyone has the right to fall in love, even Monsters too'' Lily Luna said in a soft voice. Her green blue eyes stare directly into him.

''Who would fall in love with a monster like me?'' he grins humorlessly.

''Yes, there would be a girl who will fall in love with you, I can guarantee you that, that girl will be strange, unique, adventurous and brave and one day she will figure out the beautiful inner soul within the monster and will ultimately fall in love with the monster'' she smiles at him and walks away from there.

Remus gazes at her back.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **1977, 28th September, Wednesday**_

Sirius is lying on the soft grass on the Quidditch pitch. It is twilight now. The sky looks really beautiful. _11 month has passed,_ he thought. His Mother has disowned him Eleven months ago...for leaving her house forever. She complained regarding this to Uncle Agnar who is the younger most brother of Walburga and Uncle Agnar also tried...but Sirius didn't listen to anyone. Walburga also disowned Uncle Alphard who helped Sirius by giving him some of his golds... _Uncle Alphard..._

''Hey'' Sirius sees Lily Luna Potter staring at him.

''Hello Lilith'' Sirius sits up and gave her a flirtatious smile.

''What are you doing here?'' Lily Luna asks.

''Just sitting here and thinking about my life which sucks the most'' Sirius tells.

''What? You're Sirius Black, the most popular guy at Hogwarts and you're telling that Life sucks'' Lily said while frowning at him. ''You have great friends, you should be happy with that.''

''Yeah but still...it's painful sometimes'' Sirius pauses.

''In life, there is a painful sad side and there's a painless happy side too, embrace the latter and try to move on with it'' She said.

He stares at her curiously.

''You're...''

''I'm weird right?'' She said.

He grins.

''Yep''

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Sinister Shadows

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 3

 _ **Thursday, 27th October, 1977**_

Elsa is currently in the room of requirement. She is fixing her broken time turner, whereas Snuffles was just running around the whole room while barking.

''Snuffles will you stop disturbing me, I am busy here'' She shouted.

''Bhow Bhow'' Snuffles barked. Elsa frowns.

This time turner have a very complex mechanism, it's really hard to fic. Well, she had borrowed a book from the Restricted Section about fixing time turners.

Elsa sighed; she got up and walked towards the exit of the room. Snuffles wag his tail happily and followed her.

She descended the stairs and steps on the Ground floor. She walks through the ground floor corridor and approaches towards the grounds.

Today is Sunday, so Lily Luna must be at Hogsmeade. Elsa sighed, _Lily is still angry with me._

She looked here and there, the grounds were currently Unoccupied. Well, today is Sunday after all, so most of the students must be in Hogsmeade, hanging out there with their friends. Elsa took out her wand from her beaded bag, and then took out the flying motorcycle which she shrinked with the help of reducio spell. It's the motorcycle of her Elder brother, Phineas. Phineas gave it to Elsa in last year Christmas. Elsa loved this motorcycle a lot, its holds many memories. Elsa kept Snuffles on the back seat. He stares at her, his ears are pulled back.

''We need to find Fawkes as fast as we can''

TCOT: ROAE

The Flying Motorcycle landed on the End corner of the Forest. She never came here; this place seems a bit weird. This part of the Forbidden Forest is known as the Forest of Dusk or Dawn.

''Fawkes'' Elsa calls his name. She took Snuffles on her arms. Snuffles licks her face.

''Hey, Please Snuff don't do this'' Elsa commands. Snuffle immediately stopped licking.

''Good dog'' Elsa praises him.

''Fawkes'' She shouts his name again. She looked here and there. This place is whole lot darker. The poisonous trees and herbs surround this part of the forest, from Hemlock to Venomous Tentacula. There are poisonous fruits and mushrooms, and even the stones and rocks were poisonous, one touch and you will suffer from a painful death. And then she stops in her track. Snuffle started barking again and it's a high pitched bark.

''Snuffles it's alright buddy, no need to get scared'' Elsa calms him by stroking his head lightly.

''I thought that it was myth, I mean who would have thought that the Enchanted or Cursed Cave or 'The Grim's Grotto' would be actually here'' Elsa said.

The cave was like a maze, there are so many holes inside it.

She entered the hole in the left side and saw that there was a big door. _A door in a cave?_ She thought.

There was something in front of the door; it had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Elsa can tell it is a man. His eyes were of doe shaped.

''Ow ow'' Snuffle barked again.

''Snuffles calm down'' Elsa was also scared too. She blinks in fear, takes heavy breath.

He stared at Elsa and said with a deep voice ''I would let you enter, If you give me a correct answer, I would harm you If you give me an incorrect answer, you know what I will do''. He shows his teeth.

Elsa gulped. ''Why did I came here?'' she mumble.

''I am as sharp as a sparkling spear, I shine more than a glittering steel but I don't rust. What am I?'' he asked.

Elsa closed her eyes, she takes a heavy breath and answered ''Icicles.''

''Absolutely right. Now answer this riddle, I last forever, I am boundless, and I am just like a heavy current flowing river, you can have too much or too little of me, what am I?'' The Sphinx asked.

''Time'' Elsa answered with furrowed brows. Something is definitely wrong? She thought.

''I end all the beginnings, I am unstoppable and I am the truth. Who am I?'' he smirked.

''Death'' Elsa mutters.

''You have answered every questions correctly, this is the last question. Who dwells your heart?'' He asked.

Elsa frowns. Who dwells my heart? She thought deeply. Snuffles barked again and made a whimpering sound.

''Love'' Elsa replied.

''Wrong answer'' the sphinx cackles, now he was coming towards Elsa to attack. Snuffles hides behind Elsa.

''It would have been better if there was mustard sauce and tomato sauce'' The Sphinx laughed.

Elsa looked terrified, her hand went to the pocket of the trousers but she couldn't find her wand.

''No magic won't work, if you gave a wrong answer'' the Sphinx grins, his eyes glints maliciously.

She turned around and saw there was no way to escape from here.

''Say the right answer?'' the sphinx grinned. Snuffles whimpered again.

''I love Hot dogs'' The Sphinx licks his lips while staring at Snuffles.

'''James', it's the right answer, it's the right answer'' Elsa cried.

''wrong'' the Sphinx smirked.

''What? No way'' Elsa shouted.

''HAHAHA'' the Sphinx laughed.

''Chocolate frog, Pranks, Fire whiskey, Weird sisters, My SIBLINGS, My best friends, Lily, Anna, Reg, Mum, Dad, Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff, Thomas, Louis, Hugo, Phineas, Sirius(4), Orion, Rose, Snuffles, Fawkes Beatrice, Elena, Glinda, Aunt Heidi, Teddy, Dominique, Victoire, THE REST OF THE BLACK, WEASLEY'S, POTTERS, EVERYONE IN THE WORLD, am I forgetting someone?' Elsa yelped.

''Wrong, wrong, wrong, all are wrong'' the sphinx laughed, he is nearer to Elsa. Snuffles howled.

'Someone save me' she cried. She tripped on the ground. The sphinx caught her with his claw.

'No one will save you' said the Sphinx.

He licked her face. ''I'm going to eat your soft flesh''

''save me, save me'' she cried. She grimaced. She was becoming pale in fear. Her heart was beating faster.

''No one will save you, I can feel your fear, its way too tasty'' Sphinx laughed. He was going to attack her now. Snuffles whimpered and barked.

''someone please save me, Al save me, Al'' she screamed Albus's name, hoping he would come even though it's impossible. He is always there to save me. Al, Al, she remembered his face, his emerald green eyes, his smile.

And then she didn't heard any sound, she felt that her body became suddenly light, She saw that the sphinx was not there, Where is he? She thought.

She looked at Snuffles, he was panting, while sticking out his tongue.

''Woof woof''

She sighs in relief.

She saw that the door was opened.

And then she entered the door, and she saw a very beautiful view, the view was really wonderful, it was a hill and from that hill waterfall was falling, and formed into a big fresh water lake. There were fairies and beautiful merwomens, they must be sirens, their voices are beautiful but didn't felt getting attracted to their voice, looks like it only attracts males. She felt like someone was following her, she turned around and saw that there was a large rock. Elsa stares at it curiously, Snuffles barked again.

The rock then transformed into a foot tall demon type of thing with an oversized head. It's a Baby Pogrebin.

And that thing smiled and came towards Elsa and hugged her.

''Stay away from me, shoo, shoo'' Elsa frowns at it with disgust.

But it was of no use, it seems like it really liked her. She ignored it and walked but the rock was trailing her. Snuffles was still barking at the rock.

Elsa stares at the lake, it was really beautiful. Snuffles barked at the sirens and jumped into the lake.

''Snuffles'' Elsa cried and jumped into the lake too. The water was so fresh, and Elsa felt pain in her hands, she saw that all her bruises and scars were healing.

She coughed off water. She saw a Beautiful siren with golden hair was laughing at her.

''Foolish human, this is 'Misty Lagoon' the blessed aqua, this lake is full of healing waters'' The Sirens smiles.

''No way'' Elsa mumbles with wide eyes. Snuffle was paddling in the water and then he barked and swam away from there. She saw Snuffles following a shark type of thing.

''No, Snuffles'' Elsa shouts his name again.

She held her wand tightly in her hand, and she dived deeper and deeper into the water.

She was really stunned to see when the shark type of thing transformed into a human. He swam towards the shore; Elsa can clearly see his face now. He was tall, had a toned body, his hair was dark, he was olive skinned and he had twinkling onyx colored eyes. Snuffles shake his body and then barks and wagged his tail and jumped on that man's arms. He licks the man's face. The Man ruffles Snuffles head lightly.

Elsa got up from the water; this place was full of skeletons of rats and human. Elsa stares at the man curiously.

''Who are you?'' she asked.

''I am a Dukuwaqa'' the man spoke.

Elsa stares at it with wide eyes.

''You can talk…. Dukuwaqa's are supposed to be native in Fiji'' Elsa mumbles.

''I lived here since the day I was born'' He said.

''What's your name, by the way?'' She asked.

''Juril'' he answered with a half smile. ''Are you one of those persons who came here to seek the Holy Bow and Arrow?'' he asked.

''What?'' Elsa knits her eyebrows.

''The Holy bow and arrow? It's a part of the sinister shadows?'' He said. Elsa looked puzzled.

''What the hell are the Sinister Shadows?'' Elsa asked.

''The Sinister shadows…you don't know anything about it?'' The Dukuwaqa raised a brow.

Elsa shooks her head and said ''No.''

TCOT: ROAE

''Once upon a time, there lived a normal boy name Anbrieli, he lived in a place called lit Valley of the Scepterstle, one day he saw a old woman begging for food, Anbrieli gave his portion of the food to that old woman. The old woman was none other than the Goddess of Death, Ina; happy with the boy's kindness she showed her real identity to the boy and called Death or The Grim Reaper to give the gift of Death to the kid, Anbrieli. The gifts of the death are called the sinister shadows. There were about 7 gifts which he has given to the kid. You know, the kid is none other than the ancestor of all wizard families; he is the ancestor of the 28 sacred pureblood wizard families according to some source. The gifts of death are Elemental Magic, Pure Magic, Fundamental Magic, the Second Scythe of Death, the Holy Bow and Arrow, and the Time Turner created by Death himself and the Wand of Dark and Thunder or the wand of Nox, the seven of them formed the Sinister shadows. With this Anbrieli created the Wizarding World'' Juril said. Elsa listened it carefully.

''So…one of the pureblood families owned the Holy Bow and Arrows and he founded this place about thousand years ago…he kept it hidden here, a very dark magic is protecting it, only an wise witch or wizard can broke this dark spell'' Juril told. ''I can take you there.''

Elsa and Snuffles followed him. They stopped near a dome shaped pavilion type of thing, Elsa entered there, and there was a small pool type of thing.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4: He-wolf

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 4

 _ **Thursday, 27th October, 1977**_

''The bow and the arrow will come out once if you sacrifice a little bit portion of your blood, oh and you have to be a pureblood, many people has come here and did this but no one has been successful even though most of them are purebloods…many of them died while doing this…Elsa —"

''I will be fine'' she murmured in a soft voice. Juril stares at her with a worried expression.

She raised her wand and used the cutting charm on her skin, it prickled her skin, and blood came out and it poured in the small pool.

A basin type of thing came out, and in that basin there was a bow and an arrow.

''It worked…I thought that you'll die too'' Juril told.

Elsa frowns at him. ''Hey can I take some of those healing water?'' Elsa asked.

Juril pressed his lips and answered ''Sure you can''

''Thanks'' Elsa gave him a warm smile.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **1998, 29th November, Sunday**_

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna outside the Three Broomsticks.

''Here they come'' Ron told.

Harry saw Hermione and Ginny were waving. Harry quirked his Eyebrow and Ron frowned when they saw Draco was with them.

''Hey, sorry for being late'' Hermione apologized meekly.

''It was my fault too'' Ginny speaks with a lisp.

''It's alright, Gin but can I ask why Malfoy is with you guys?'' Harry whispered.

''What are you doing here Ferret?'' Ron shouted.

''That's none of your concern, Weasel'' Draco gibed. Ron scowls at him.

''Guys please don't fight, Draco is mine and Neville's partner, the three of us are partnered by Slughorn for a group homework'' Hermione replied. ''So I invited Draco, so we can also discuss about our project.''

''Oh so that's it, I don't have any problem, you can join with us Malfoy'' Harry forced a smile.

Ron frowns at Harry.

''Draco…what's that in your pocket? It's shinning'' Luna Lovegood said softly.

The other's raised their eyebrows at her.

''Oh…this'' Draco told. He took out a silver colored, small watch type of thing.

''That's a time turner'' Hermione gasped. ''How come you got one? And that's a true time turner?''

''We have destroyed all the time turners during the skirmish in the Ministry two years ago'' Ron chimes with Hermione. Harry stares at Draco curiously so as Neville and Ginny.

'' I have taken more advance Newts classes, so I needed a Time turner to attend all of my classes...so I borrowed this true time turners from my cousin Heidi…she's a head of one of the departments of Ministry…and she has great hobby to go around the world and to collect time turners…Well, she had many hourglass time turner's too…but I wanted a True time turner…I always wanted to know how does a true time turner works…and don't worry, this one has no trace of the Ministry'' Draco answered their questions.

''Oh so that's it, Malfoy I must say…you're an enormous geek just like Hermione'' Ron started to laugh. Hermione frowns at Ron.

And suddenly everything started to shake,

''What's happening?'' Neville shouted.

''Look the time turner'' Ginny pointed her hand at the time turner which flew away from Draco's hand and floated in the air. And then with a green flash of light, they all disappeared.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **Thursday, 27th October, 1977**_

Elsa finished the sixth can of fire whiskey and then threw it at the Trash Box. She was seeing everything Blurry. She felt that her head was a bit heavier.

''Hey Snuffles'' she grins at Snuffles weirdly.

''Woof woof'' Snuffles barked at her.

''Fawkes left me forever, and I don't know why'' She sang and behaved like a drunkard. Snuffles barked more.

''Snuffles baby, why are you barking so loud? These glasses are so useless, why I am seeing two Snuffles…'' Elsa grins and took off her glasses and kept it in her Extendable Beaded bag which Rose gave her as a Christmas Gift last year.

She heard someone making teeth grinding sound, she turns around and notices none other than Remus Lupin hugging himself, while leaning against a tree and shivering because of cold.

''Lupin, it's you'' Elsa drawled. Snuffles barked at Lupin at a High pitched voice.

''Shut up Snuffles, bad doggy'' she scolded him.

Snuffles whimpered.

''Lupin are you alright? It's cold right'' Elsa told him.

''Geeeet awwwway ffrrrooom mmeeee'' Remus said while shivering.

''Oh no, you're having a fever'' she said while touching his forehead. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around him.

''I hope it helps'' she said. But he was still shivering and now he was shaking.

Elsa stares at him curiously and then looked at the sky. The Moon was still hiding behind the clouds, but it will soon appear.

''Oh no, Oh no'' Elsa mutters while staring at Lupin with wide eyes. She took out her wand and pointed it at her Beaded bag.

''Accio potion'' a green colored bottle came out. Elsa took the bottle and said ''It tastes a bit bad, well, I kept it for Kris…and just gulp it down.''

She forced Remus to gulp it down, Remus cried and then fell on the ground, writhing while clutching his chest. Elsa looks at the sky; the full moon appears out of the clouds.

''Remus''

Elsa turns around to see Sirius, James and Peter staring at Remus with horror.

Bristles poke through the skin of Remus, and then he transforms into a Werewolf.

''Remus'' Sirius calls. Remus stares at Sirius but his eyes it was not blazing with uncertain rage; it was flickering with confusion and a bit of happiness.

James blinks in surprise. And Peter was also staring at Remus with a stunned expression. Remus howls and dashes away from there into the dark forest. Sirius and Peter transform into their Animagus forms and runs after him.

''He didn't attack…its weird, what have you done?'' James asked her.

''I have done something which I shouldn't have done, I made a mistake again…but I can't see him in pain….don't worry you're friend in a better state now…I have given him a potion which eases the symptoms of Lycanthropy for a bit, he still has the memory of his human form'' Elsa answered.

And then she notices a tint of red near the Beech tree. And then wind started to blow, the leaves of blows away with the wind flying off the tree. And Elsa notices that the red type of thing flies away from there.

''Fawkes'' she screams. She runs through the forest, flashing past the trees.

''Fawkes, Fawkes come back'' She screams again. The Phoenix flew away from there. And then she trips and was about to fall into the large dump hole but then someone grabbed her hand.

''You could have killed yourselves, this hole is really deep''

He turns around to see that it was James. She stares at him with wide eyes.

''James…you…'' she stares at him with a stunned expression.

He was surprised too that she called him by his first name.

She utters ''you too came back—" _Wait, it's not James…it's…Grandpa,_ she thought. _Damn, I could have done a big mess._

''Who is Fawkes?'' James asked.

''Fawkes is my pet phoenix, My Aunt thought that he looked almost like Dumbledore's pet phoenix so she named him Fawkes after Dumbledore's Phoenix'' Elsa replied. ''While arriving here, I lost him, I believe he is around me but he is not coming in front of me and I know why, he hates me now…well, it's my fault in the first place…I neglected him a bit…'' she sighs and leans her back against the tree.

James presses his lips and said ''I had a pet too...she was a Canary though, she loved me a lot, but I neglected her, and that's why she died…I love her still now…don't worry…he'll definitely come around.''

He stares at her and asked ''you were saying something like 'you too came back—'and then stopped…?''

Her eyes widened, she darted a glance at him. ''Uh, well, er, um….I thought that you're that guy, he looked exactly like you, same kind of face and eyes…and…his name was James too'' _What the hell I am saying?_ Elsa cursed inwardly.

''Blimey, That's a weird coincidence…what was his surname?'' he asked narrowing his eyes a bit.

''I can't tell'' she said that. Her face turned dark.

''Seems like you have not so good relation with that guy'' he said.

''Your assumptions are correct, I used to but not anymore'' she told him.

''Who was he? Sorry I was a bit curious'' he asked.

''He's my ex boyfriend, he dumped me for a hot girl…and I must say he was a git, and arse whose head was full of bollocks'' she cursed.

He couldn't help but grin at that.

''Now I understand that's why you dislike me'' he said.

''I don't dislike you because of that, I don't dislike you in the first place…Well….I have always respected the Marauders, I was a big fan of them and their pranks, and when I saw them bullying…it kind of...I felt a bit bad…'' She pauses.

''How come you know that we are Marauders?'' he looked a bit taken aback.

''You were calling Sirius Padfoot and Remus Moony…so…well, your nicknames are quite famous'' she replied.

''Oh…wow…I am really astonished to know that…you found out about our truth'' he said.

''…I am sorry'' Elsa told.

''What? What are you saying sorry for?'' he asked, he looked puzzled.

''I am sorry, because of me Lily hates you more…If I didn't fight with you on that day then…'' she paused.

''You're not the only one, It was my fault too'' he concedes.

''…I want to help you''

James raises his brow at her.

''I beg your Pardon?'' he asked.

Elsa takes a deep breath and said ''I mean to say that…I will help you concerning the case between you and Lily…I will help making Lily fall in love with you.'' He looks at her.

''First with Remus and now Lily…I am indebted to you'' he admitted.

''No don't talk about debts…we are friends now right'' she grins.

He studies her curiously and said ''you know that you're cool.''

''I am not Cool, I am just a Misfit.''

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5: Well, I am confused

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Thanks for reading this fic.

Chapter 5

 _ **28th October, Friday, 1977**_

''Elsa''

Elsa turns around to see Lily Luna Potter, she looked a bit perplexed.

''I am sorry, Elsa, I am sorry for being a Prat'' Lily Luna cried.

''It's alright…Lily'' Elsa cooed.

''You don't hate me, right?'' Lily Luna asked.

''No I don't, you're my Best friend after all, Lily…I have decided to help your Grandpa'' Elsa told her.

''What? Elsa really'' she chortled.

Elsa furrowed her brows ''you're really very weird…your mood changes so quickly, first you're crying and now you're laughing'' She looked amused.

''At least I don't flirt with girls like you, Dumbledore told to behave a bit differently but you're just…doing overacting'' Lily Luna hisses.

Elsa frowns at her and then tried to change the topic. She told Lily about that day.

''What…Elsa…you did —"

''I know Lily, I did a blunder again…But I couldn't help myself'' Elsa said.

''It's alright'' Lily sighed.

Elsa looks at Lily and said ''I…I am trying to fix it, I think it'll be ready within two more months.''

''Really? That's great'' Lily gave her a warm smile.

''Lilith and …Elsa''

Elsa and Lily glance around and were surprised to see Remus Lupin.

''Hey…um, thanks for helping me back yesterday…'' Remus grins at Elsa nervously.

''It's alright, no need to say Thanks…You're not the only one, my friend has _that problem_ too'' Elsa told.

''Uh…can you give me that potion…If you don't have any problem…'' he stammered.

''Yeah…sure why not I would be glad to'' Elsa mumbled.

''So…hey Lilith, how's everything going on?'' Remus stares at Lily Luna.

''Fine, How's everything going on with you?'' Lily Luna asked.

''Smooth…so…uh…I was thinking that…wanna go out with me to Hogsmeade? I mean to say we'll hang out as friends'' Remus flushed with embarrassment. Elsa narrows her eyes at them.

''Sure, let's go out on Sunday'' Lily Luna cheerfully replied.

Elsa frowns.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **30th October, 1977, Sunday**_

''I used to sing poems to her every day during breakfast'' James told her. They are at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

Elsa took a sip of her coffee and said ''I feel sorry for Evans, I mean that is so embarrassing.''

James scowls at her and then sighs ''I guess you're right.''

''Listen, Grandpa''

James frowns at her ''Can you call me something other than Grandpa?'' He asked.

''But I like Grandpa more, Listen Grandpa…if you want to see you I must say, ignore her just like she ignores you'' Elsa suggested.

''What? You're telling me to stop talking to Evans'' James stares at her as if she had grown another head.

''I mean to say, try to pretend that you don't care about Evans anymore…Alright Mr Head boy'' Elsa said.

''That's a cool idea, I mean if I did that then Lily would start…'' James grins.

''Yup and then start sending flowers, with a poem, and then how about muggle Music and films cd's I mean Evans is a muggle born so she must love Muggle music's'' Elsa told.

''That's cool but what are cd and film?'' James asked with a clueless expression.

Elsa sighed and said ''you need to learn a lot my friend''. Then she notices Lily Luna Potter and Remus Lupin walking through the path which leads to Three Broomsticks.

She then notices Sirius following them stealthily and slowly while staring at Lily Luna and Remus with narrowed eyes. She saw that Sirius was glaring at Remus.

She stares at them curiously.

The sound of finger snapping broke Elsa from her musings.

''Where were your mind was?'' James asked her.

''Uh…I am sorry…I just…I have to go now'' Elsa replied and got up from her chair and walked away from there.

She was about to enter the Three Broom sticks but then she notices Dumbledore coming out of the Three Broomsticks with a Phoenix with crimson colored feathers, and golden tail on his shoulder.

Elsa blinks ''No it can't be, he looks so similar just like Fawkes.'' Elsa's heart beats faster, she takes a deep breath.

''Sir''

Dumbledore glances around and his eyes twinkled. ''Miss Black, it's great to meet you here.''

''Sir…Is that your pet phoenix?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes, certainly, A friend of mine named Elphias Doge gave me Fawkes during 1936'' Dumbledore replied with twinkling eyes.

Her eyes burned, she said ''Can I touch him?''

Elsa strokes the head of the Phoenix and the Phoenix licks her finger in return. Elsa's eyes burns with tears. _This is Fawkes, my pet._

''Miss Black are you alright?'' But Elsa ignores and runs away from there.

She stops near a dark alley, and started to choke back tears.

''…My Fawkes is none other than Dumbledore's pet, it can't be'' Elsa cried.

After Dumbledore's death, Fawkes was never seen by anyone. And my Aunt found my pet phoenix during 2007; My Aunt saw a baby phoenix was lying there on the garden of our kingdom. Aunt took care of him and gave it to me. She named him Fawkes because he looked exactly like Dumbledore's phoenix. _Fawkes_ , when Elsa was kept isolated in her room, no one was there for her, Fawkes was the only one who gave her company, _he gave me everything but all I did was ignoring him. Wait a minute, Dumbledore told that Fawkes was there with him since 1936…then the Fawkes of my timeline came back in time along with me and…it can't happen, two same people can't exist together at the same timeline…only if one of them hides away from the other, so the Fawkes of my timeline is hiding away from this Fawkes, right? Oh, it's so confusing…then I was absolutely right with my first guess something is definitely wrong, someone is definitely manipulating time, but the question is Who is behind this?_ Elsa stressed on it.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Admirer of Lily Evans

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Thanks for reading this fic. Lol, I hope you love or hate this fic, I know many of you hate me, But...Honestly I can't stop writing because my hand always sticks to the keyboard of my Computer. LOL. LOL,LOL.

Chapter 6

 _ **18th November, Friday, 1977**_

The Great Hall is crowded as usual. Lily Evans enters the Great Hall, she glances at the Slytherin Table and notices Severus sitting beside Regulus and was talking with him. His onyx eyes then darted towards her way; Lily Evans blushes and looks away. She then approaches towards the Gryffindor table, sat on the empty seat beside Lily Luna Potter.

"Hey there Lilith" Lily Evans greets her happily.

"Oh Lily How are you?" Lily Luna said with a warm smile.

"Fine" Lily Evans answers.

"Oi, Prongs" Peter whispers.

"Why are you whispering like a girl, Wormtail?" James asked while stuffing his mouth with fried chicken legs.

"Um, won't you sing a song to Lily like you do every day?" Remus also stares at James curiously. Sirius looks at James and quirked his brow.

"I am bored" James answered. They stare at him as if he was muttering nonsense.

James walked away from there ignoring Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Mary McDonald, and Marlene McKinnon glances at James retreating figure with a surprise look.

"He just ignored you" Dorcas looked stunned.

Marlene frowned. "That's so weird" Mary said.

"Great! Now I can finally live peacefully" Lily forces a smile. But inwardly she is a bit hurt.

The owls soar into the Great Hall, dropping parcels and letters to students. A parcel dropped before Lily Evans. Lily Evans stares at it with confusion.

''I think it's your'' Lily Luna told.

Lily Evans took her parcel and then tore the wrapper. There was a Muggle Music Album and it was Lily's favorite band's Album. There was a small bouquet of Lily flowers too and a small parchment where something was written.

' _Your smile is disarming baby, you stupefy me._

By Your secret admirer'

''My Oh My Lily got a secret admirer, so romantic'' Mary said with a dramatic sigh.

''Shut Up, Mary'' Lily Evans was flushing with embarrassment.

''This is so odd, Lily having a secret admirer, and James losing his interest in Lily'' Remus frowns. Sirius and Peter nods with agreement.

''Hey there'' Lily Luna greets.

Sirius pushes Peter out of the way and stands in front of Lily Luna while smiling coyly.

''Hi, Lilith, your hair smell good''

''Thanks'' Lily Luna said with a warm smile.

Peter tries to stand up but Remus pushes him and Peter fell down on the ground again and then Remus stood beside Sirius.

''So what's your next class?'' Remus asked while smiling in a very silly way.

''Arithmancy, I have to go'' Lily Luna said nervously and walks away from there.

Sirius and Remus now glare at each other.

''What's with you?'' asked Remus.

''I can ask you the same, Whats with you, Remus?'' Sirius crossed his arm and said with a frown.

''What's with both of you? You two are acting very odd, like two barmy old oafs'' Peter gibes at them. They scowl at Peter.

Elsa was staring at Remus and Sirius curiously while eating her breakfast.

Regulus asked''Um, Elsa, have you done fixing the 'you know what'?''

Elsa blinks and then glances at Regulus ''I need more time to do it.''

''It's really complex you know'' Severus told with a firm expression.

Elsa bites her lip and nodded slowly. ''Hey Reg-I mean Regulus'' Elsa asked.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at her. ''Do I look like your Mum? I mean your brother say that If I stood beside your Mum then I would've looked exactly like her twin sister?''

Regulus stares at her curiously and said ''Well, Kind of, you two have distinct similarities...but you're nicer than My Mum and I have to admit that.''

Elsa frowns. Then she looks at Severus directly. ''Severus, I want you to do something''. Severus told ''Just say it.''

''I want you to…take Evans to the Yule Ball this Christmas.''

Severus fork fell down on the table, he turned frozen for a moment; Regulus gave Elsa a weird look.

''Are you out of your rockers?'' Regulus said in a low voice.

''I don't find this joke amusing'' Severus said while giving her a fixed, unblinking stare.

''I am not joking, Severus, I want you to start befriending Lily again, and then ask her out to the Yule Ball'' Elsa coaxed.

Severus frowns at her, and got up from his seat and walks away from there.

''You made him angry'' Regulus remarked.

''Really did I?'' Elsa smirks at him.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **20th November, Sunday, 1977**_

''Hello People! My name is Artemis Jordan, and today is the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin of this 1977-1978 session, hope you are enjoying the show'' Artemis yelled.

''Yeah'' The Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherin Audience hissed at them.

''The Gryffindor Quidditch team is captained by James Potter the chaser'' James waves and winks at the Audience.

''He is just like your brother'' Elsa snickered.

''Yup'' Lily agrees.

''The Slytherin Quidditch Team is captained by Regulus Black, the seeker'' Regulus stares at the golden snitch.

''Potter Got the Quaffle, but Emma Vanity hits a bludger at him but Potter did a cool dodge and here Potter did another goal, YEAH!'' Artemis Jordan shouted.

''Calm down Jordan'' McGonagall scolds him.

The Audience cheered.

''James is doing great, by the way, I am good at flying too but I love flying more in my flying motorcycle'' Sirius told Lily Luna while staring at Regulus.

''Really, that's great'' Lily Luna fakes a grin.

''Well, I'm good at flying too'' Remus said.

''You both are brilliant'' Lily Luna praised them.

''What? I didn't found that brilliant, do you know that I can stand on a flying broom and keep my balance even wearing high heels and I can even do a somersault while flying in a broom'' Elsa boasted haughtily.

But they ignored her and this made her frown at them. Elsa stares at Sirius and Remus curiously. They were constantly flirting with Lily Luna. _It's not right_ , Elsa thought.

''What's wrong with James? I mean, he used to wink at Lily and smiles at her before while playing Quidditch but now he is just ignoring her'' Dorcas mutters.

''Yes, he is ignoring her'' Mary repeats that. Marlene frowns at James.

''Let It Go, Girls, Like I give a damn about it'' Lily Evans said with a huff.

''Excuse me, can I sit here?''

Lily Evans saw Severus was looking at her with a small smile.

Mary, Dorcas and Marlene send a nervous stare towards Lily Evans's way.

Lily Evans pressed her lips and nodded slowly. Severus sat beside her seat.

Lily stares at the Severus who was watching at Regulus dodging the bludgers.

''Since when have you started having interest in watching Quidditch match?'' Lily asked while biting her bottom lip and darting a gaze at Severus.

Severus glances at her and replied ''since Regulus joined the Quidditch Team, he is my friend after all.''

Lily keeps her gaze at Severus.

Sirius looks at Regulus ''Come on, Come on Reg, catch the Snitch'' Sirius mutters.

''Sirius, you're supporting Slytherin do you know that?'' Peter said while raising an eyebrow at him.

''I am not supporting the Slytherin Quidditch team, I am just supporting my brother, it's his first match'' Sirius replied.

Peter and Remus exchanged looks and then send a sad smile at Sirius. _He still cares for his brother after all,_ Remus thought.

''And Black caught the snitch, Slytherin won but James Potter is the best player of this match, Hats off to James Potter''

Everyone cheered; Regulus saw that Sirius was waving at him. Regulus frowns but inwardly he was grinning.

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **23rd November, Wednesday, 1977**_

Elsa was so late; she was running through the corridors.

''Don't run through the corridors'' shouted the portrait of Elizabeth Burke. Elsa ignored the portrait.

''Big girl running like a child'' Peeves sang a song. But Elsa ignored him too.

Last night, she was at the Room of Requirement. She was busy fixing the time turner there.

''I wonder when I fallen had asleep?'' Elsa asked herself.

She finally reached the dungeons of the Left Viaduct tower. She entered the Potions classroom. She notices that Slughorn was not there.

Elsa sighs in relief and exhales a bit loudly. She saw that the seat beside James was empty. She sat on it.

''you're sweating during winter, that's really odd?'' James said while gazing at her with confusing.

''I thought that I was late and —" Before Elsa could answer, Slughorn entered the class.

The students stops murmuring and gossiping when he entered.

''Good morning class, today I am going to ask you some questions about Amortentia and after that you're going to make Elixir to Induce Euphoria potions with your partners'' Slughorn beams at his students.

Soft murmurs and groans can be heard from the students.

''Now, Have you brought your Scales, your potion kits and a copy of your advanced potion making book?'' Slughorn asked the class.

''Yes, Sir'' The Students chanted back.

''Alright, Who can tell me about Amortentia?'' Slughorn asked.

Lily Evans raised her hand.

''Yes, Miss Evans'' Slughorn told.

''It's the most powerful love potion in existence'' Lily Evans answered.

''Very good, Miss Evans and here goes 10 points to Gryffindor'' Slughorn rewarded.

''In this way we will win the House cup this year too'' Sirius whispered to Remus. Remus smirked at that.

''Now can someone explain me about 'Real Love' and 'Amortentia Love'. And also give me an explanation regarding the Amortentia potion.'' Slughorn said.

The Class remained silent. Slughorn sighed ''I am repeating it again, explain me about 'Real Love' and 'Amortentia Love'. And also give me an explanation regarding the Amortentia potion'' He reiterated.

''Hey, Severus…just give an answer to this Old Bleeder question'' Avery hissed. Snape sneers at Avery and said ''Shut up.''

''Yes, Miss Wazlib'' Slughorn stares at Elsa. Elsa saw that everyone was glancing at her.

'And I'm like Why me?' She thought.

''Well, er, um, uh, ah…Amortentia, um, er, is a very strong potion when it, er comes to Love'' Elsa spluttered.

''Miss Wazlib can you explain it a bit clearly? You're repeating Miss Evans answer'' Slughorn told her.

''Wazlib, Make Slytherin win points'' Mulciber said quietly so that Elsa could hear.

Elsa frowns a bit, she takes a breath. ''Well, Real Love is complicated…as complicated as the mechanism of a Time Turner'' She grins nervously. Everyone gave her weird looks.

''Love…it doesn't have to be romantic love, it can also happen between friends''

Severus stares at Lily Evans.

''Love also means the love between Mother and a Child, The love between Siblings''

Sirius who looked bored before, now stares at Elsa and listened to her conversation with slight interest.

''Love between a teacher and its students, love between a Master and its pet…'' Elsa frowns. _Fawkes._

''Well…Love is not only that, it can be evil and a lie, and it can be virtuous and a truth, it's timeless, boundless, ageless, beautiful and ugly and blindness, Envy, desire, mistaken and broken, unstoppable, fearless, and fearful both, it's painful and its happiness too, it can kill someone and it can also bring life to someone too, it can be funny, it can also be humorless, it's boring and it is also interesting, it is intelligence and it is dullness, it is light and dark too, it can be colorful and it can also be colorless, It can be music, it can be silence, it can be loyalty, it can be betrayal too, It can be Flawless and it can be imperfect, separable and inseparable, it's both clean and its dirty, It takes everything away more than it gives, The More you Love, the more you suffer'' she mutters. What the hell I am saying? Her face turned Crimson. Lily blinks and then looks at James; she saw that he was looking at her too. Her Emerald eyes met his Blue ones.

Peter frowns at her. ''Is she alright? She is just muttering words and its antonyms'' He told to Remus. But Remus remained quiet. He was staring at Elsa with curiosity.

''Well, I…I'm sorry…I… Love is all what I said, but Real Love is different…it means Sacrificing your own happiness and life for the sake of other's …that's what Real Love means according to me, and Amortentia Love is meaningless, it's full of obsession, addiction…it's confusing. The potion…it has a different scent for those who smells it…when you'll smell the potion you'll get reminded of those thing which you like…it has a…a increasing steam and when it's finished it has a very clear pearl sheen…The ingredients to make this potions are Moonstone, Rose Thorn, Ashwinder eggs and —'' Elsa blushed furiously now. Everyone applauds. The sound of Hand clapping broke Lily Evans and James Potter from their reverie.

''25 Points for Slytherin for such a great explanation'' Slughorn beams at her. ''Now, you'll all make Elixir to Induce Euphoria so off with your partners.''

James was partnered with Elsa. Sirius was partnered with Avery. Peter was partnered with Mulciber. Emma Vanity was partnered with Remus. And Lily was partnered with Severus.

Lily was about to keep her cloak in the cloak rack but then she stops when she sees James was coming to her way. She blushes. She felt like saying 'Hey Potter, Why are you ignoring me? Where are your egoistic, arrogant, nonsensical remarks?' but then she bites her cheek. James keeps his cloak on the rack and walks away from there after taking a glance at her.

'He didn't called you Lily Flower like he does usually'' Mary mumbles.

''He stopped using his silly pranks on you'' Marlene garbled.

Lily ignored her _friends_ and walked towards her table. She notices Severus already started adding Shrivelfig into the cauldron. The potion turned turquoise.

''You're still a Swot, aren't you Sev?'' Lily grins at him playfully. Severus looks up at her and smiles ''and you still babble and nag just like a little girl''

Lily frowns at him and then she blushes when she realized that it's the first time they are talking in a very friendly way after that _incident_ two years ago.

''Lily…will you go out with me to the Yule Ball? This is my last request…I won't annoy you anymore, I won't talk with you anymore, this is my last request'' Severus bursted out suddenly. He frowns at himself… _that Black_ , he did this for her; she is really a manipulative prat and so as that Young Potter.

Lily blinks in surprise, stares at Severus. _It was so sudden but_ She then glances at James, she notices James was adding seven castor beans to his Cauldron. Lily sighs and then looks at Severus.

''Fine'' she replied.

BANG!

Smokes surrounds the whole classroom, Elsa coughed ''my hair'' She touches her hair.

''It's alright'' She sighs.

But then she notices James was staring at her with horror and gulped and so as other students.

''Miss Wazlib, I am afraid…you need to visit the Hospital Wing'' Slughorn told with a frown.

Elsa knits her eyebrows and when she stares at the Mirror beside the rack, her eyes turned wide. She saw her whole face turned Rainbow in color.

She glares at James who was whistling at a blank space nervously. She yelled

''Potter''

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7: Saying the Truth

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 7

 _ **28th November,Monday, 1977**_

Elsa and Lily were in Hogwarts Library searching for the books about Time Turner.

''I have heard that you turned rainbow, wow, last time you had a potion accident and it was with Al, Oh Man, you're hair turned Neon, you looked so funny'' Lily gave her a smile.

Elsa frowns at her.

''Hey, Al is so much like Grandpa, I mean both suck in potions, even though Grandpa and James looks so similar, they look like twins, but I must admit James is really good at potions, I think he got Grandma's brain'' Lily Luna babbled.

Elsa ignored her. She kept her concentration of finding books.

''Oi Elsa! I found something interesting'' Lily Luna exclaimed.

Elsa turns around and looks at Lily while raising her left brow. Lily Luna showed her the book 'Contraception charm and How to use it'.

Elsa stares at Lily Luna with utter disbelief.

''Are you serious? We came here to find books regarding Time Turners'' Elsa said while blushing furiously.

''You don't need to blush like that? You're so Naïve, I will borrow this book now, James had this book but he gave it to Al instead giving it to me and told me that I am too young to read this, isn't he a prat?'' Lily Luna complained.

''Lily, you should not read this kind of books'' Elsa chided, her lips were pressed in a tight line.

''Stop being such a party pooper, by the way Elsa, have you ever…you know what I mean?'' Lily grinned while wiggling her eyebrows.

''No'' Elsa yelled. People gave her looks. Her face was now fiery red.

''Ha-ha, you are so childish, I kind of expected this answer, by the way to whom you want to lose your virginity with among these idiots: Hugo, James, Louis, Fred, Stephen McLaggen or Al?'' Lily Luna teased her again. It is so fun to tease Elsa about it.

Now smoke was coming out of Elsa's nose and ears. ''No…One…Shut…up'' she stammered while turning crimson. ''Please can you change the discussion?''

''Why Elsa? I found this discussion quite interesting, Elsa, I mean you're almost Eighteen, you should talk about Sex now, Elsa'' Lily Luna started. ''Elsa, let's talk about SEX.''

''I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT SEX'' Elsa shouted out so loudly. Everyone gave her weird looks. Madam Pince sends a disapproving glance towards Elsa's way.

''I am sorry'' Elsa mouthed. They saw Remus Lupin coming towards their way, gave them a funny look and kept his book in the shelves and walked away from there after saying ''You guys are way too loud.''

''Hahahaha, you are so funny Elsa'' Lily Luna bursted out in giggles.

Elsa frowns at her and leaves that place.

''No Elsa…wait, I am sorry'' Lily Luna trails after her.

They exited the library and walks through the first floor corridor, of the Training Grounds Tower.

''Lilith…Mu-Elsa…''

The two of them turned around to see Sirius Black.

''Sirius…What do you want?'' Elsa asked while slightly frowning at him.

''Um…I want to talk with Lilith…well…'' Sirius said.

''No you can't Padfoot''

They saw Remus Lupin suddenly appearing there while glaring at Sirius with crossed arms.

''Uh oh, I can sense trouble'' Elsa mumbles to herself. Lily Luna looked puzzled.

''Moony, What do you want?'' Sirius narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

''What's going on, Guys?'' They saw James and Peter walking towards their way with confused glances.

''Lilith, I like you and I want to go out with you'' Sirius bursted out suddenly.

''Ehhhh Padfoot?'' James stares at Sirius with disbelief so as Peter. Lily Luna blinks in Confusion.

''Ahh…well'' she blushed.

Remus glares at Sirius and then confessed ''Lilith, I like you too.''

''Man, this is so weird'' James muttered. Peter coughs and frowns at them. Lily Luna turned pale now.

''Er, Um, well, Ah, oh, ah'' Lily Luna spluttered confusingly.

''Merlins Beard, I know something like this will happen…Listen Guys, Thanks for your confession but unfortunately Lilith already has a boyfriend'' Elsa told in behalf of Lily.

''But I thought that he dumped her now'' Remus stated.

Elsa looked bewildered.

''She told me that too'' Sirius concurs with Remus.

''What? What the hell are you talking about?'' Elsa stares at Lily with a confused glance.

''We will talk about this later'' Elsa frowned. She continued ''you can't go out with her.''

''And who are you to stop us? Are you her Mother?'' Sirius scoffed.

''Yes, I agree with Padfoot with this'' Remus chimes in with their agreement.

''Because...Lily is asexual'' Elsa replied foolishly. They all gave her a weird look.

''Really? And I am Meterosexual'' James joked.

''Shut Up...you can't because Lily is too young to be your girlfriend'' she told them.

''Only two years'' Peter told them.

Remus and Sirius glares at Elsa. Elsa too glares at them.

''They are having a Cold war'' James whispered to Peter who nodded in agreement.

Elsa stops glaring at them and then looks at Lily. She looked really embarrassed. Elsa closed her eyes, sighed heavily.

Remus and Sirius stopped glaring at her and stare at her with hope.

''You guys can't, what have you thought I will say yes'' Elsa smirked at them. Sirius and Remus scowls at her.

''That's it, I'm sorry but I can't go out with you'' Lily told them.

''Why? Give me a reason, Am I ugly? I thought that I was more good-looking than Remus, James and Pete cause they all look like Hamsters'' Sirius yelled.

James, Remus and Peter scorns at him.

''You're not ugly...well there is a reason'' Lily Luna stares at Elsa. Elsa gazes at her and then nodded slowly.

''Guys...we are from the future'' Lily told the truth finally.

''WHAT?!''

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8: Happiness behind a Lie

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Check out ASPAHGOM or else you would be highly confused. I know you'll get confused. They won't tell the full truth, they will only tell the half of the truth. Peter will be nice in my fic. So Please read my other fics. And I love you all. Bye. Lol lol. Hope ya like it...even if you dont like it I cant help ya.

Chapter 8

The Marauders were now frowning at Lily Luna Potter.

''Stop Joking '' James said while staring at Lily Luna with narrowed eyes.

''She is definitely not joking'' Elsa told.

''You are lying to us'' Peter glares at her.

''And May I ask what will we gain by lying?'' Lily Luna asked Peter. He didn't respond to that.

''We are from the future, from 2024 A.D. We came back in time because of an accident and I know I am risking everything by saying the truth to you all but then…Elsa is going to Obliviate you after wards so…'' Lily states.

''I don't believe it at all'' James told with a scowl. Remus stares at them in disbelief. And Sirius had a skeptical expression.

''Believe it or not…It's the truth, we are really from the future, from an era where Voldemort was defeated'' The Marauders flinched at the name. Lily continued ''and I have to say, Lilith Wazlib is not my true identity…My name is Lily Luna Potter and I am the granddaughter of James Potter and Lily Evans'' Lily Luna said with a deep breath.

There was a Silence. Elsa stares at Lily Luna with concern.

''No way…you're Prongs granddaughter…'' Sirius shouted. He narrowed his eyes at her, his frown deepened. James was flabbergasted. Remus face turned pale and Peter remained unresponsive.

''Do you have any proof?'' James asked.

''I know many things about you all for example, you, four are thinking of joining the Order of Phoenix after Graduation'' Lily Luna replied.

They exchanged nervous glances.

''It was supposed to be a secret between us four'' Peter said.

''Fine, anything else?'' James asked while staring at Lily Luna.

''You guys are also known as Marauders'' Lily Luna told.

''Your sister knows that, she has already figured that out before'' James uttered.

''I am not her sister, I am her friend, we pretended to be sisters here, Lily, you haven't said about the Marauders Map'' Elsa informed.

Peter gasped ''How do you know that?''. James stares at them with wide eyes.

''We know more than that'' Elsa smirked. ''The password of the map is 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and to close the map, you just need to say two words 'Mischief Managed'''

The four boys looked bewildered.

''It can't be possible, no one knows about this apart from us'' Sirius muttered.

''The Bikini and the Motorcycles posters are still there in your room, oops, that's a mistake, now it's the room of my Elder brother, James Sirius Potter'' Lily Luna said with a smile.

James, Remus and Peter looked at Sirius who turned dark.

''Padfoot?'' James asked nervously.

''She is absolutely right, Prongs'' Sirius replied.

''And My brother also got your Invisibility Cloak, Grandpa'' Lily Luna grinned.

Elsa bites her lip, she gazes at the four boys. The four of them looked shocked. Peter was fidgeting, and was wringing his hands while taking shallow breaths.

James was sweating, his brows were raised and his head was tilted a bit. Remus pursed his lips, while sending a suspicious glance towards Lily Luna's way.

Sirius stares at Lily with slight interest and slight confusion.

''You told me…that you are the granddaughter of Mine and Lily which means…YEAH'' James jumped in excitement.

They all gave him weird glances.

''James…'' Remus frowns at him. "You knew about my condition and that potion-?"

"Wolfsbane potion...it was invented before 1980" Elsa replied. Remus nodded.

''Who was the usher?'' James asked excitedly. Elsa and Lily exchanged glances.

''Sirius'' Lily replied cheerfully.

''Yeah, Sirius'' James exclaimed and engulfed Sirius in a Hug. Sirius who was frowning before was now grinning from ear to ear.

''Yeah, Prongs, I am the Best Man'' Sirius exulted while punching his fist into the air.

''Padfoot, Prongs…you two are making way too noise'' Remus shooks his head and then grins at them. And Peter just simpered.

''Hey…Lily Luna, Um, You're my granddaughter right? You are so beautiful just like Evans'' James grinned in a very weird way.

''Prongs, you're behaving like a weirdo, by the way, what's your Dad name, Lily?'' Sirius asked.

''He must be smart just like Evans" Peter told them.

''Elsa, Lily…Who defeated 'You-Know-who'? Remus asked them with a curious expression.

Lily and Elsa frown at the said question.

''We can talk about that later, Lily, What's your Dad's name?'' Sirius asked.

''Harry James Potter and he is the head of the Magical Law Enforcement now and Sirius is my Dad's Godfather'' Lily Luna replied.

''What? Magical Law Enforcement? That is so cool'' James jumped again. He looked like he would soon faint with extreme happiness.

''I am proud of Ickle Harry Kins, My Godson'' Sirius cried.

''You two are way too dramatic'' Remus huffed.

''I knew he would be smart unlike James'' Peter said with a snicker.

''Wait a minute, Sirius and Remus'' James glares at them. ''Do you realize that you two had a thing for my granddaughter? Padfoot, how could you? She is your grand god daughter? And so as Remus?''

Sirius gulped ''Prongs, If we knew that she was my grand goddaughter then I wouldn't have you know that…''

Remus grimaced.

Lily felt this whole situation awkward.

''Ugh, Prongs we can talk about that later, hey, so what happened to me in the future?'' Peter asked.

Lily Luna bites her cheek, she can't say any more than this but she would Obliviate them later so…''you guys….are all—''

Elsa intervened and lied ''you guys are fine.''

''Really?'' James asked. His eyes were sparkling with happiness.

''Yes'' Elsa replied with a warm smile. Lily Luna gazes at Elsa. 'Why she lied?' Lily thought.

''Did I married someone?'' Sirius asked.

Elsa shooks her head and said ''No, but Remus did and he have a son too, his name is Teddy Lupin and you made Harry Teddy's godfather.''

''I have a son…No'' Remus grimaced again.

''Don't worry, your son is fine'' Lily Luna reassured.

''Really'' Remus sighs in relief. Sirius and James patted his shoulder.

''Go Moony'' Peter cheered.

''Can you tell us what Hogwarts is like in the future? Is Elsa your real name? And you're talking about James Sirius? Don't tell me, is he that guy who dumped you for a hot girl?'' James asked. The other boys stare at her.

''Yes…and my name is Elizabeth Walburga Black'' Elsa told.

''That's why she looked so much like my Mum'' Sirius indicates.

''What? My grandson did that to you…why haven't you told me about anything? I would've done something'' James said while crossing his arm.

''Um, You spoiled him more'' Elsa shouted.

''I expected this from Prongs, by the way, how is Hogwarts like in the future?'' Sirius asked.

''The Ministry has introduced new kind of extracurricular sports like Unity Quidditch, Magical Gymnastics, Magical Archery and many more for the students, they want the students to do well not only in Academics but also in sports, and they also did this because they want Hogwarts students to participate in the Wizlympics just like other Magical schools students and do you know that Hogwarts has its own University, well, My Dad and Aunt Hermione established it in 2016'' Lily told them.

''What? That's so cool'' James said.

''I wish I was a student of that College'' Remus mumbles.

''Brilliant…Prongs you're son is brilliant'' Peter praised.

''He is my Godson after all'' Sirius exclaimed.

"Can I ask you a question, How come you're living in Sirius house when I already have my own house?" James asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'If they already knew the truth' Elsa thought.

"Well after Sirius inherited everything after his Mother's death, and he invited Dad and Mum to live with him and...and Regulus was okay with it" Lily told.

"That's weird to know but everything's well" Sirius grinned. James nods happily.

Lily Luna frowns sadly.

''We need to Obliviate you'' Lily announced.

''What? No…Please don't not now'' Sirius pleaded. James stares at Elsa with puppy eyes.

Elsa and Lily exchanged worried glances. Elsa looked at them and said with a huff ''Fine, we'll Obliviate you after the Yule Ball alright.''

James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

''Thanks'' James said.

Lily Luna narrows her eyes at Elsa. 'What is she trying to do?' Lily thought. She will ask Elsa about this later.

To Be Continued….

A/N: I hope you like this chapter by the way have you watched the movie 'Logan'? How was it, there will be HP x HG in this fic. Newt Scamander will be there in this fic. He will play a part, other characters would get included too.


	9. Chapter 9: Colours of Friendships

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Friendship Wolf star in this chapter. I am making Peter good in my fic, well, he didn't betray Lily and James intentionally, and he was been imperiused by Voldemort…and that's why he did it. He was under the imperius curse for twelve years…and after that he tried to explain but then he knew no one would believe him so he…joined Voldemort and helped him returning in power. His silver hands tried to kill Harry but he didn't wanted and that's why he killed himself with his silver hands…weird story Nah. Lol;lol.

Chapter 9

 _ **1st December, Thursday, 1977**_

Remus walked towards the shore of the Great Lake. He noticed Sirius leaning against a big rock and watching the lake.

''Padfoot'' Remus called.

Sirius turns around. He notices Remus, his robes were disheveled and his hair was windswept, his hands were in his robes pocket and a frown can be seen in his face.

''What is it, Moony?'' Sirius asked.

''Padfoot, I'm…Sorry'' Remus apologized suddenly.

There was a cold breeze blowing, and the leaves of the tree near the lake shore were being shaken by the breeze.

Sirius raised his left eyebrow and wrinkled his nose and said ''I beg your pardon?"

''…you know that very well, Padfoot'' Remus pressed his lips.

Sirius knits his brows in concentration.

''What?'' Sirius puzzled.

Remus shooks his head in annoyance and points out ''The Fights between us. I am sorry for fighting with you in these few days.''

Sirius eyes turns wide, he gazes at Remus. Remus flushed a bit due to sudden awkwardness.

''Remus…I'm sorry too for behaving like a prat with you'' Sirius told.

Remus studies Sirius curiously.

''Remus…'' Sirius muttered and then grabs Remus and hugged him tightly. Remus was surprised at first and then hugged him back.

''Please don't kiss''

They broke apart and notice Peter Pettigrew grinning at them.

''Wormtail'' Sirius frowns.

''I'm glad that this fight is over, now you won't bicker'' Peter did a dramatic sigh.

Remus and Sirius looks at each other and then at Peter. And then the three of them started snorting _happily_.

TCOT: ROAE

The sky was clear and beautiful with full of clouds of various shapes. A very cold breeze was blowing and started shaking the leaves of the Towering Beech Tree near the edge of the Black Lake. Elsa was sitting under the shade of the Beech tree and relaxing. Lily Luna Potter was sitting beside her.

''Why did you tell so many lies?'' Lily asked Elsa. Her face twisted in confusion. Elsa didn't respond.

''Elsa…'' Lily called her. Elsa ignored her and stood up and stares at the Great Lake.

''Elsa, Why are you ignoring me?'' Lily said with a frown, she crossed her arms while giving Elsa a fixed stare.

Elsa glances around, her eyebrows were slanted upwards, and her eyes were lowered, and she licked her upper lip.

Lily blinks, her lips were parted open slightly.

''They looked so good back then, they were so happy back then…they kind of reminded me of my friends'' Elsa whispered softly. Her eyes were gazing at the four swans swimming together on the lake.

''You know very well what will happen after these…Lily''. Her eyes darted towards Lily. She was smiling sadly.

Lily's frowned deepened, she squeezed her eyes shut. _I know what will happen with them._

''They will all fall into the ocean of Darkness'' Elsa mumbles.

''I know'' Lily choked; her eyes were burning with tears, her voice was quavering. She flinched a bit. Then she covered her face with her hands.

''Lily…Please don't cry...'' Elsa cooed while hugging her. Lily cried while resting on her shoulder. Elsa pats her head lightly. After some minutes, Lily stopped crying.

''We have to Obliviate them after the Yule Ball, and ...I have fixed the Time turner'' Elsa states.

Lily nods.

''Lily, I know that I don't have any proof right now with me…'' Elsa paused.

Lily raised one brow.

''I believe that someone is manipulating time'' Elsa surmised.

Lily stares at her in disbelief.

TCOT: ROAE

Lily Evans stares at the package suspiciously. She wonders ''who is this secret admirer?''. She shoves the package in her bag. She was currently in the One eyed witch Passage. She notices James Potter passing by.

''Potter'' she called.

James glances around, and looks at her while raising one brow.

''What's gotten your wand, oops, sorry, knickers in a knot?'' he asked. Lily frowns at him.

''The one who should ask this question is me, not you, what's wrong with you? You're ignoring me and that's really a very rare thing, because you always take the Mickey out of me with your Thick Taradiddles'' she snapped while crossing her arms.

''Oh my, so you're missing me, Evans'' James said while studying her a bit.

Lily blushed and spluttered ''what…do…you mean, you …don't…make…any sense.''

James smirks at her and then turns around and walks away from there.

Lily glares at his back.

''What a git he is!'' she exclaimed angrily.

''Hey there''

She turns around, her frown faltered.

''Hey Sev'' she greets.

''So do you want to go to the library? Well, we are partnered for the Amortentia homework, so we need to work together and...'' Severus told.

''Yes, sure'' she replied happily.

''You look very keen, Are you alright?'' Severus stares at her with concern.

''I am fine, don't worry, let's go'' Lily said while forcing a smile. Severus follows Lily.

He knows that she is not alright. _He knows the reason._

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **25th December, 1977, Sunday**_

The Great Hall was looking Magnificent. The enchanted ceiling was looking like a night sky full of glittering stars. The Great Hall was decorated with Christmas trees and Mistletoes. The Hob Goblins Band was playing a romantic song.

Lily Luna Potter enters the Great Hall. She was looking beautiful in her light blue dress and her hair was tied in a messy braid. She smiles at Dorcas Meadows who was waving at her. She sighs inwardly. 'Today is the last day she will stay here' she thought. It was very cold, Lily pulls her coat closer.

''Oi''

Lily turns around and was stunned to see Elsa smiling up at her, dressed in a full sleeve black and white dress, looking good as ever.

''You look pretty'' she remarked while studying her.

Lily smirked and said ''I can say the same to you.''

They noticed Sirius Black coming towards their way and also Remus Lupin who was dressed in and was holding a tray full of Punches and juices.

''Hey Ho'' Sirius greets in his way.

''Hello'' Remus said while smiling at Lily. ''So want some juice?'' He asked to both of them. Elsa took one of the cups and started drinking.

''It tastes weird'' Elsa said while started drinking again.

''It's a cockroach cluster juice'' Remus told.

Elsa spits all her juice on Sirius's robes. Then she runs away from there while clutching her stomach.

''Ruined my expensive robes'' Sirius frowns and then walks away from there.

''Well'' Lily stares at Remus. ''That was funny'' she grinned.

''So wanna dance?'' Remus asked.

''But you seem busy'' she eyes the tray. Remus looks at the tray and then threw it off somewhere including the cockroach clusters drinks.

''I'm not now'' Remus said while sending her a coquettish grin.

Lily stares at him in disbelief and then her mouth curved in a smile. He took her hand and they started dancing.

Lily spots Dumbledore and McGonagall near the staff table. Lily sees Regulus Black with his girlfriend. He curtly nods at Lily. Lily also noticed Peter Pettigrew dancing with Mary McDonald.

Lily notices Snape entering the Great Hall, beside him was Lily Evans who was looking exotic in the fiery red dress.

''I don't know how to dance'' Snape admitted.

''I suck at dancing too'' Lily Evans said.

Snape smirks at her. He leans closer; Lily Evans looked nervous, she blushes and closed her eyes.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Everything's so confusing

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: This is confusing.

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **1968, 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **August, Tuesday**_

''Lucius, I am waiting for you more than Ten minutes, and you're late'' said a very young lady with frizzy black hair and a haughty looking expression. She was frowning at a younger guy almost around the age of sixteen; he had shoulder length platinum blonde hair, a very sharp pointed nose.

''I' am extremely sorry for being late Bella, I was actually a bit busy'' Lucius replied.

They are currently sitting in one of the booth of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Bellatrix bore her eyes into Lucius and asked ''so will you join or not?''

But Lucius ignored her question. Bellatrix scowls at Lucius and then glances around. She noticed Molly entering the Shop with her boyfriend Arthur Weasley.

''Oh isn't it sweet? Look who's here Lucius, it's Ginger Prewett and her Blood Traitor Boyfriend, Weasel'' Bellatrix grinned maliciously. Lucius smirked at that.

Molly Prewett scorns at them and Arthur Weasley was staring at Molly nervously.

''Molly, Molly, Molly…Your choice is deteriorating, day after day'' Bellatrix hissed.

''And you used to tell me before that my choices are the best'' Molly informed

''It was in the very past, I told that before you got sorted into Gryffindor, that filthy house full of mud bloods and half breeds'' Bellatrix scoffed.

''I must confess her choice gotten worse since then'' Lucius gibed.

''When seniors are talking, juniors should not interfere, haven't your Father taught that Lucius?'' Arthur snapped.

Lucius sent him a death glare.

And suddenly the whole parlour started to shake, Molly gasped and grabbed Arthur's arm.

''Lucius what's going on?'' Bellatrix asked. Lucius remained unresponsive. Terror overtook his face. All he can see, a green ray of light circling them and after a moment, with a blast and scream, they all disappeared.

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

 _ **25th December, 1977, Sunday**_

Severus smirks at her. He leans closer; Lily Evans looked nervous, she blushes and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating fast. Severus planted a kiss on her left cheek of her face. Lily blinks in surprise.

''You wanted to make Potter jealous, that's why you went out with me today…I know that'' Severus said softly. He had a sad expression on his face. Lily grimaced; she bites her chin while staring at her nervously.

''Lily…I'm happy as long as you're happy'' Severus whispered. Her eyes and mouth turned wide when he said that.

He went on ''But I have always wanted to ask this question…Why him?'' He took a step closer to her. He gazes at her. Lily lowered her face.

''Why him? It's me who's always there for you not Potter, but you still chose him'' He said. His eyes flickered, and the corner of his mouth curled a bit when he said that.

Lily looks up at him, her voice cracked a bit ''I'm sorry, Sev.'' She said and walked away from there. Severus stares at her back with a gloomy look.

''I have done what you said, are you happy, Now, Potter, Black?'' He mumbled.

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

She walked towards the crowds of students, dancing to the slow dance song played by the Hobgoblins. And then she remembered something. She took out the piece of parchment from her dress robes.

' _Meet me in the Viaduct Courtyard._

 _Secret Admirer'_

Lily Evans left the hall and walks through the corridor leading to the Viaduct Courtyard. She stopped in her track. She stares directly into a Tall, Messy Haired guy with round spectacles. He was grinning at her.

''Hey there Lily Flower''

Lily Evans frowned.

''Potter…It was you''

''Yes…Lily…It was me'' He said stepping forward.

''Potter…You prat…why did you do it?'' she yelled.

''I wanted you to notice, I thought that by doing this you'll notice me'' he told while looking at her with a nervous expression. ''Do you still hate me?'' he asked.

''Yes I do''

It happened so soon, she flung her arms around his neck and pulls him into a kiss. He was surprised at first but then he kissed back while wrapping his arms around her back.

''Finally'' Sirius sighed. Remus grins and nods. Peter snickers at them. They were hiding behind the big statue near the Viaduct corridor.

''Everything is alright now, so I guess it's a goodbye then'' Lily Luna said. ''Elsa'' she turns around and sees Elsa was not there.

''Where is she?'' Lily Luna asked Remus, Sirius and Peter. They shrugged. Lily Luna frowned and walks towards the Great Hall. There she notices Regulus talking with Severus.

''Where is Elsa?'' Lily Luna asked them. They looked a bit confused.

''We thought that she was with you, isn't it?'' Severus told.

''It means that she didn't came here?'' Lily Luna asked them again. They exchanged glances and nodded.

''Then where is she?''

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

 _ **25**_ _ **TH**_ _ **December, 1977, Sunday**_

 _ **Forbidden Forest**_

''Elsa where are you?'' Lily Luna cried. She raised her lit wand towards the dark corner. All she can see is trees and trees.

''What are you doing here, Snivellus?'' James glares at Severus. Sirius and Peter frown at him.

''I can say the same too, Potter'' Severus snapped.

''Guys will you stop fighting?'' Remus yelled.

''For the first time, I agree with Lupin'' Regulus nodded while raising his lit wand.

''What's going on, Guys? What's wrong with Elsa?'' Lily Evans asked. James frowns at her said question.

A flash of binding green light with a defeaning blast trembles the Forest.

''What was that?'' Lily Evans cried.

''Lily''

Lily Luna turns around; she knows whose voice is this.

''Al'' Lily Luna shouted.

Albus Severus Potter appears there, with his friends Scorpius Malfoy, Kristoff Bjorgman Avery, and Theodore Nott the third, Regulus Arcturus Black the third or fourth, Thomas Marvolo Gaunt and Rose Granger Weasley.

''Lily are you alright?'' Rose asked. She stares at Lily Luna with concern.

''Where is Elsa, Lily?'' Reg said. Lily Luna frowns at him.

''We came here with the help of Reg's time turner'' Kristoff told.

''He had one but he never told us before'' Scorpius scowls at Reg.

''It's not the time Scor'' Theo yelled.

''Potter and other's are coming with Reg's brother time turner'' Thomas said.

''We're here''

They all saw James Sirius Potter was waving at them. Beside him was his best mate, Sirius IV, Orion, Fred, Louis and Hugo, Roxanne and Teddy Lupin.

''Blimey'' James Sirius mutters.

''What the heck is going on?'' Lily Evans cried with a perplexed expression. The Marauders gulped and stares at Lily Evans nervously.

''My Long Lost Twin Brother, you're here at last!'' James exclaimed while staring at James Sirius. The others send James weird looks.

''Nice joke Grandpa'' James Sirius snickered.

''James you idiot, you're scaring Grandma'' Albus yelled.

''Grandma, Grandpa'' Lily Evans blinks in confusion.

Lily Luna felt like banging her head.

''This situation is getting worse and worse'' Remus admits. Teddy Lupin stares at him, his eyes flickered with happiness.

''Dad'' Teddy called. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. ''You look just like me'' Remus said.

''Obviously, I mean come on, he is your son'' Hugo told and then covers his mouth with his hand. Roxanne frowns at Hugo.

''Really Hugo'' Louis said and shooks his head in annoyance.

''This place is filled with Potter brats'' Severus mutters.

''Um, hello''

Sirius glances at the twins: Both had aristocratic features and was tall just like Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at them.

''Um My name is Sirius Black the Fourth, and I was named after you and this is Orion'' Sirius IV told. Orion grins.

''We both love Pranks and we are your die hard fans'' Orion said.

Sirius stares at them and smirks.

''Hey there Mr Regulus'' Regulus turns around and saw a blonde haired tall guy and had a similar kind of face like Elsa.

''I was named after you…and I am Elsa's Twi—''

Before he could say more, the whole forest trembled again with a deafening blast and a flash of binding green light.

Lily Luna was horrified. ''I wanna die, kill me, Now my work is tripled'' she huffed.

''Harry, we're in Hogwarts'' Ron shouted.

''Weasel, will you stop shouting?'' Draco yelled.

''Oh My So Many Familiar Faces'' Luna Lovegood mumbles while staring at the Marauders dreamily. Neville looked like he would faint soon.

''This is so Odd'' Ginny admits. Hermione frowned ''Oh No…Harry'' she looked at Harry. His eyebrows slanted upwards, his eyes were wide and it was flickering with tears.

''Mum Dad'' Harry cried. He continued ''Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape.'' Ginny pats his shoulder lightly.

''Harry, don't do anything reckless, we're already in a bad situation'' Hermione urges. Harry nods hesitantly.

Sirius scowled ''did that four eyes who looked like James just called Snivellus Professor, The world is surely ending, and I am seriously serious.'' Remus stares at Harry curiously.

''Uh oh'' James Sirius muttered.

''Did he just called me…Mum and you Dad?'' Lily Evans asked James.

''Well…yeah'' Now James was puzzled too.

''Oi, Fred'' They all heard a voice.

''Fred?'' Ron murmured.

Lily Luna raised her lit wand and pointed it at the dark corner. The light fell on Two red headed Twins with full of freckles on their face.

''George…Fred'' Ron was stunned. ''Bloody Hell.''

''Everything's so dodgy, First we go back in time in Harry's Mum Dad era, and then we get to see Two kids looked like Harry and One of them looked like Ginny and Merlins Beard! I am confused'' Neville exclaimed, he looked really pale.

''Ron, its ickle Ronnie kins'' Fred told. Then his eyes fell on younger looking Sirius and Remus.

''Fred…what the hell is going on here?'' George muttered. When his eyes fell on Fred jr, he frowned. He looks at him warily.

Ron felt like hugging Fred but then Hermione stopped him.

''Calm down, Ron'' she whispered. Ginny was crying too, Luna comforted her.

''Ickle Ronniekins, you look older, George and I was closing our shop and at that time suddenly a green light'' Fred told.

''The color was similar to the light of Bang Bang Boggart Banger'' George added.

''Surrounds us, and then we lost our consciousness, and now, we're seeing us here'' Fred finished.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron cursed again. ''Malfoy, what the bloody hell have you done?'' Ron glares at Scorpius. Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

''Excuse me I am here Weasley'' Draco scowls.

''If you're Malfoy, then who is he?'' Ron bemused while pointing at Scorpius.

''I am his son'' Scorpius mutters. Draco looked flummoxed. Ron looks like as If someone confounded him.

''Scorpius, you made my Dad more confused'' Rose cried.

''Dad?'' Ron looks at Rose.

''Yes, You're our Dad and Hermione is our Mum'' Hugo answers.

''Hugo'' Rose warns Hugo. Ron Weasley turns red. Hermione bites her lip, she stares at Harry nervously. Harry frowns at her.

''OH DAMN'' Lily Luna cried.

''Lily shut up, this is so weird, Uncle Fred is alive suddenly, and we're seeing the Marauders, Snape alive too'' Hugo babbles.

''Hugo shut up'' Roxanne chided.

''This is getting strange Al'' Kristoff told.

''Yup, really strange'' Theo concurs with Kristoff. Thomas suggested ''we have to Obliviate them as fast as we can before everything turns weird.''

Fred junior and James Sirius agree with him.

Sirius creased his brow, Remus looked confused too, so as Peter and James.

''Obliviate us now before it's too late'' Severus tells Albus and Scorpius. Scorpius and Albus exchanged looks.

James raised one eyebrow, and wrinkled his nose ''what does he mean by 'Alive'?'' He asked Lily Luna.

Lily Luna gulped.

James scowls at her ''you lied to us.''

''It was Elsa's idea, you four were so happy back then, she didn't—'' She chokes tears.

''We all died'' James grimaced. Sirius had a foul look. Remus frowned. Peter stares at James sadly. Lily Evans was still confused. And Fred and George looked like they're going mental.

''Excuse me?''

They all stares at the boy with the lightning bolt scar in his forehead.

''Can someone explain me clearly what exactly is happening right now?''

To Be Continued….


	11. Chapter 11: Time travelling again

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: ENJOY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIC EVEN THOUGH MANY OF YOU HATE IT. Lol.

Chapter 11

 _ **1944, 16th November, Thursday**_

When Elsa woke up, she saw herself in the Forbidden forest. 'How come I ended up here? I was supposed to be at the Viaduct Courtyard?' She remembered losing her unconsciousness. She stood up, she notices Snuffles barking and wagging his tail at her. Elsa saw that her dress was full of mud and dust.

''EW…I believe I need to change'' She walked towards the castle. Snuffles trails after her.

She noticed many first years giving her weird, uncanny glances. 'Well maybe because I am covered in mud' she admitted. When she reached the Slytherin common room, she saw that it was not crowded. 'Well, everyone must be at the Yule Ball' she thought. She climbs upstairs and enters her dorm. She frowned and said ''is it my eyes or the dorm looks a bit different''. Snuffles barks at that.

Elsa walks up towards her bed and opens her cupboard. Her eyes and her mouth turned wide when she saw that her robes were not there. Instead there were boring old fashionable robes.

''Who played this joke on me?'' She scowls. But she has to change, she can't stay in this mud stained dress. Elsa took one red dress from the cupboard and changes into it.

''Let's go Snuff and find Lily'' She told. She walks through the corridor of the dungeons. And then suddenly, she stops in her track and quickly hides herself and Snuffles behind the statue.

She stares at the two girls who were taunting a first year Gryffindor kid with a shocked expression. One of them looked so much like her, and their uniforms looked so old-fashioned.

''Who gave you the right to talk back? You filthy little Mud blood!'' exclaimed the girl who looked like Elsa.

''I'm S-o-r-r-y'' The little Gryffindor cried.

''Let her go Burga, she's a kid'' the other girl said.

''Shut Up, Eileen'' The girl named Burga snapped.

'Eileen…Burga…Don't tell me they are Eileen Prince and Walburga Black…it means that I travelled back in time again'

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

Elsa stealthily walks towards the grounds again; she needs to reach Hogsmeade as fast as she can.

''Walburga''

Elsa stops and turns around to see a Fourth year kid, but was at the same height as her. He reminded her of Great Uncle Orion a bit…is he Orion? 'And he's thinking that I am Walburga, how about I pretend to be Walburga and play along with it' she thought.

''Walburga…The meeting is going to start now in the forest… _he is waiting''_ The kid told.

''Who is waiting?'' Elsa asked. He didn't answer that.

The kid remained quiet and walks towards the Forbidden Forest.

Elsa bites her lip, and followed him.

''By the way, why is that Pomerian following you?'' The kid asked.

''I bought him yesterday from Hogsmeade isn't he cute?'' Elsa lied.

The kid gave her a weird look.

When they reached the Forest, Elsa saw there are more students.

''My Lord, Walburga is here'' The kid said.

''Thanks for bringing her here, Orion, now we can start the meeting as every members of the Knights of Walpurgis has arrived.'' Hissed a voice from the dark corner.

Elsa saw a tall guy, as tall as Sirius, appears from the dark. He was Handsome and Elsa can't deny that.

'Don't tell me that this is Voldemort…he has a nose' Elsa frowns. She was flinching inwardly. 'Damn, Why did I followed Uncle Orion?' she swore.

''Rosier are you present?'' Voldemort mutters.

''Yes Tom'' A short stature kid around the age of Fifteen replied.

''Excuse me, how dare you to call me by that name?'' Voldemort growled.

''I am sorry, My Lord'' Rosier apologizes.

''Now, Abraxas…Have you found out about the cup of Hufflepuff?'' Voldemort asked.

A guy who resembled Scorpius steps forward and answered ''Yes…I presume it is currently with Madam Hepzibah Smith.''

''Good, Now Walburga'' Voldemort hissed. He looks at Elsa now.

''So you told me that you'll tell me about the Sinister Shadows today? Is it true or a myth?''

Elsa's eyebrows were slanted inward, and she was frowning. She sneered ''Even If I knew about it, I won't tell you…You Nose less freak oops, you have a nose now.'' _What the hell am I saying?_ Elsa cursed herself.

Voldemort scowls at her. Abraxas, Orion and Rosier stares at her in disbelief.

''What did you just said?'' Voldemort glares at her.

''Honestly, Do you have ear problem like a Barmy Old Tosser?'' Elsa snapped. Snuffles barks at Voldemort.

Voldemort jaw clenched, his nostril was flaring and he was about to reach for his wand but Elsa was fast. She quickly took out the Stinking Pellet and the Demon Dung and threw it towards Voldemort and the rest of his gang. Orion screamed, Rosier fainted because of bad odour coming out from the stinking pellet, and Abraxas ran away from there like a coward. Voldemort pointed his wand at Elsa but then suddenly a green light surrounded them. Voldemort stares at it strangely.

''Oh No, not again'' Elsa cried and then with a deafening blast Elsa and Snuffles disappeared.

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

 ** _1916, 1_ _st_ _August, Tuesday_**

Elsa fell down on the ground with a thud noise, Snuffles fell on her lap. She notices her Time turner lying on the ground. She picked it up and sighs in relief. ''Thank Merlin, it's not broken'' Elsa said. Snuffles barks happily. She frowns at him and then saw that they were currently in the Streets of London. She was glad that she was brought here by the time turner in this dark alleyway…If any Muggle notices her then it would have been a major problem. Then she looked at the streets…Everything is so old, the buildings and the vehicles.

''Excuse me''

Elsa turns around to see a guy with reddish brown hair, blue eyes and with a freckled face. He was around the age of eighteen. He raised his brow, wrinkled his nose and raised the corner of his mouth.

''Are you a witch? I mean you just appeared out of nowhere, and that's a time turner in your hand, seems like you must be from the future?'' he surmised.

''How, er, what, um, who are you? How do you guess that?'' Elsa spluttered.

''By your attitude, behavior…it's eerily strange'' he said while staring at her with curiosity.

Elsa frowns at him. ''I believe I have asked your name, you seem a wizard like me'' Elsa assumed.

''Yes, Indeed I am, Miss, My name is Newton Scamander, and I just passed N.E. W. TS some days ago, well, I couldn't have passed the Newts well, I could have been expelled during my Owls but thanks to Professor Dumbledore…I passed everything'' he said with a weird grin.

Elsa's eyes were wide open and so as her mouth.

''You're Newton Scamander…the writer of the Fantastic Beast…which means that I came back in time again, Bloody Hell'' Elsa swore in anger.

To Be Continued….


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting more travellers

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading this fic, and Thanks for giving so many reviews, I love you all, I love everyone of you who hates me and this fic, and who love this fic. By the way I hope you like this chapter. So...have you heard about the latest fan theory which says that Snape is actually alive. If he's really alive then that's cool, there might be a chance that he is alive...right, do you believe that theory? the annoying oc from my fic IAYF, HJP Lilia Black Burke will play a small part in this fic. lol.

 _ **Chapter 12**_

''Newt…so where are you taking me?'' Elsa asked Scamander. They are currently walking through a dark alley.

''I'm taking you to my secret store house'' Newton replied.

They stops near a small cottage. Newton opened the entrance door of the cottage. He entered, Elsa trails after him.

The place was really dark, and then Newton did a swish with his wand, and the room was lit by several lights. Elsa eyes widened, and her mouth curved into smile when she notices all those beautiful creatures in front of her. There are so many roaming around the room: a small plant like thing also known as Bowtruckle, then her eyes fell on a cute rodent like small beast hanging around the ceiling, which was nothing but a Niffler, she also spots several cornish pixies flying around the room, but what attracts her the most is the greenish black colored vulture like creature also known as Augurey sitting on a perch.

''My mother doesn't know about this secret store house, well, she doesn't support me keeping all this creatures in my home…she doesn't support me pursuing the career of a Magizoologist'' Newt Scamander told. He glances at Elsa who was staring at the Augurey with awe.

''Can I ask you a question?'' he asked. Elsa darts a glance and nods.

''Am I that famous in the future?'' he asked.

''You are really famous…I can tell you only that…'' she answered.

''You have a nice dog'' Newton said while grinning at Snuffles. Snuffles wag his tail while staring at Newton. ''Thanks'' Elsa replied softly. She looks up at him and continued ''Do you have a phoenix?''

''No, but I would love to have one. Why do you—?"

''When I came back in time…I lost my phoenix on the way there…'' she whispered softly. _Fawkes might be still in 1977 or what if he's not there, what If he's here, in this timeline…it can be possible…right?_ Elsa questioned herself.

''Um…I know a guy…well…he is a phoenix smuggler…he always hangs around in the famous Wizarding English and French pub…'' he mentioned.

''Can you take me there please? I want to meet him'' Elsa pleads.

''Sure why not?''

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

They entered the Pub. It was filled with many wizards and witches. There were many houselves cooking inside the kitchen of the Pub.

They saw a waitress approaching them.

''Bonjour Monsieur, Bonjour Mademoiselle, Puis-je vous aider?'' The waitress greeted them and asked them if they want her help.

Newton looked perplexed. Elsa was the one who answered '' Non, Merci.'' Elsa replied saying 'No Thanks' in French.

She walks towards the Manager's table. The Manager was a goblin.

''Excuse me, Sir, can you tell me—?"

''You came here for…Dixie Munter, am I right?'' The Goblin quizzed while raising an eyebrow.

Newton and Elsa exchanged glances.

''Yes, Sir'' Newton replied.

''He won't come today, but he will be there in the Horntail Dragons' club near Knock turn alley'' The Goblin informed.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Elsa asked. Newton shrugged. Elsa sighed and then her eyes fell on some wizards and witches sitting near a corner table. The two wizards looked quite similar to Dexter and Asterix Patil from her class. They were from Ravenclaw house and they are friends with Hugo and Louis Weasley. Elsa took a closer step and now she is sure…they are none other than Dexter and Asterix.

Elsa walked up towards there, Newton trails after her.

''Dexter, Asterix'' Elsa called. They glance around and were stunned to see Elsa.

''Elsa...What the heck are you doing here in the past?'' Dexter asked while staring at Elsa in disbelief.

Elsa frowns and said ''I could ask you the same, what are you doing here?''

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

Elsa and Newton were currently sitting in the corner Table along with Dexter, Asterix, a pretty girl with a foul look and her fraternal twin brother who also giving Elsa a foul look.

''We joined the Demon Hunting squad of the Ministry of Magic'' Dexter said.

''What? You won't study in College, I mean, what about your higher studies?'' Elsa asked with a curious look.

''No we won't pursue Higher studies in Hogwarts college, we're more interested in doing jobs…and so we joined this job, The Ministry employed us, Our Boss Lilia Black Burke gave us a project to hunt some human possessed demons and she told us that they are currently hiding here in the past, and we also know where are they now'' Asterix replied softly. He continued '' In the Horntail Dragons' club.''

''Meet Isabelle and Alec Sayre, they are Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry former students…they joined the Ministry of Magic Demons squad and they are also partnered with the two of us'' Dexter said while looking at Isabelle and his brother. They curtly nodded at her.

Elsa nods and then said ''so Dexter and Asterix…meet Newton Scamander.''

Dexter and Asterix exchanged surprised glances, Isabelle and Alec remained unresponsive.

''It's great to meet you, Sir, we are your great fans'' Dexter told while shaking Newton's hand.

Asterix effused ''you're so cool.''

''Uh, really?'' Newton looked nervous.

Isabelle stares at Elsa with a curious look and asked ''so How come you ended up here in the past?'' Alec peers at Elsa with slight interest.

Elsa frowns, she bites her lip ''I accidentally came here back in time…and I kind of lost my Pet Phoenix…and Newton was telling me about a Phoenix Smuggler named Dixie Munter and we came here to meet him but unfortunately he won't come today, but the manager told us that he might be there in the Knock turn alley's club.''

''You want to go there? We have extra passes of the club but we don't have enough money with us—?"

Elsa stopped Isabelle by taking out a pouch from her beaded bag. It was filled with many Gold coins or Galleons. Asterix, Dexter, Isabelle, Alec and Newton stares at her with slight surprise and slight confusion.

''I have loads…can you Please take me, Newton and Snuffles there with you guys?'' Elsa pleds softly.

Asterix, Dexter and Alec stares at Isabelle. Isabelle bites her cheek, and tightens her lips while staring at Elsa.

''Alright, you can come with us''

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

They entered the Knock turn Alley stealthily. It was a very dark alley lit by an eerie, low light.

They stopped near the entrance of the club.

''We can't enter like these, this clubs only allows people with fancy robes'' Alec informed.

''Then what are we gonna do?'' Elsa asked Alec. Alec looks at Isabelle. Isabelle took out her wand, and points it at Asterix and Dexter and with a swish, their normal dress transfigured into black velvet fancy dress robes. Then she points at Alec and Newton and their robes transfigured into Blue colored dress robes with a white bow ties.

''You're flawless at transfiguration'' Newton complimented while staring at his new robes in awe.

''I look so dashing'' Dexter said while running his finger through his hair.

''I look more dashing'' Asterix said with a flirty smile.

Alec rolled his eyes and said ''we should go inside''. He went inside the club, Asterix and Dexter followed him. Newton took a quick glimpse of Elsa before trailing after them.

Isabelle transfigured her robes into a white full sleeved high low dress with black boots.

''Wow'' Elsa stares at her. Isabelle looked very beautiful.

''It's your turn now'' Isabelle announces. She points it at Elsa. Elsa frowns nervously.

Her untidy robes transfigured into black and red corset lacy high low dress with black stockings and high heels. Her messy hair was in a high loose ponytail.

Elsa stares at her dress in horror ''you make me look like a slag'' she cried. Snuffles did a high pitched bark while staring at her.

''But you look Hot and sexy'' Isabelle mutters happily and went inside the club.

Elsa stares at her in disbelief and trails after her.

Elsa's eyes and mouth widened. It was filled with wizards and witches wearing masks, and demeaning robes. The waitress was wearing grotesque short robes, and there were fairies and doxies flying around the whole club, Houselves and Goblins were serving drinks. Elsa notices some attractive Veela wearing ugly robes and dancing at the stage with some dancing skeletons and entertaining the Audiences.

''I never knew that Clubs in the past were like this'' Elsa said to Newton Scamander who was staring at the troupe of skeletons with a frown.

''Yes'' He concurred.

''Excuse me, you wanted to see me?''

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Fiendfyre trouble

_**THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA**_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: This chapter is the smallest ever chapter of this fic. I hope you like it. I love you all, thanks for reading this fic, all the best to all of you in your life. So...have you read that new harry potter theory where Snape is alive? I know its weird, but it seems so true, wish Snape was alive and happy.

Chapter 13

Elsa and Newt turns around to see an extremely athletic built man with blue eyes.

''Do you want something with me?'' he asks.

''Uh, Sir…um, my name is Elizabeth…and I have heard about your certain business…and I reckon it has to do with um, well, phoenixes'' Elsa said nervously while staring at him warily.

Munter bore his eyes into her, and tells''Yes…and what do you want may I ask? What do you seek from me?''

''I…um…Do you have a phoenix…with crimson colored feathers…and with a golden tail?'' Elsa inquires.

The man cocks his head and gives her a stony stare ''No and I am certain that I do not retain or own that kind of Phoenix. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go.'' He nods and walks away from there.

''Hmm, I see'' she hums. She looks at Newt who keeps glancing at Munter with a doubtful expression.

'That guy seemed Dodgy…' Elsa thought.

BANG!

The sudden pandemonium breaks Elsa from her musings. Elsa turns around and is horrified to see the artifacts and all the furniture of the club in fire. People are screaming in panic, scattering everywhere. Some of them tries to extinguish the fire but the fire is unstoppable.

She notices Asterix pelting towards her way and is shouting ''Isabelle set the club on Fiendfyre to destroy the demons, run away from here quickly'' and then he vanishes.

Elsa grimaces and then takes a fleeting look at the panic stricken crowds. Then she notices Newt ''I'm going away to my home, what about you?'' he asks Elsa.

''I'll find a safe place, you go first'' Elsa answers. He nods and then disapparates from there.

Elsa quickly took Snuffles in her lap who looks really scares. Elsa then closes her eyes and started to chant those three words: Destination, Determination but before she could say the word 'Deliberation' something attracts her. She gazes at the burning bird flying in front of her. Then the bird soars high and flies away from there.

''FAWKES'' Elsa cries and dashes after the Phoenix through the sea of scarlet blazing flames. The flames were drawing closer to her, starts taking forms of different kind of dragons but she dodges it and runs after Fawkes. And then she notices Fawkes disapparating with a green flame. Elsa stops in her track, sweating and swallowing heavy breaths rapidly. She looks at her surroundings in horror. All she could see is burning fire, smokes and dust. Snuffles barks again. Elsa coughs, her chest is burning inside, and tears are coming out of her eyes. Her body is trembling; her vision is getting blur…

And then suddenly a strong hand grabs her arm and disapparates from there. The whole club Blasts in flames. Then a booming roaring explosion splinters and huge spiraling smokes pollutes the dark, beautiful night sky.

To Be Continued….


	14. Chapter 14: The Tunnel

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I hope you like reading it.

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Elsa breathes heavily; she notices that she was currently in front of the Borgin and Burkes shop. She notices Reg hugging Snuffles and Snuffles was licking Reg's face.

''Snuffles, I missed you so bad'' Reg cried. Snuffles barks and wags his tail eagerly.

''Are you mental? You could have killed yourself and the dog''

Elsa turns around to see Albus staring at her with a stolid expression.

''Who brought me here? Who did that?'' she asked.

Albus exchanges look with Scorpius and said '' It was Reg.''

Elsa stares at Reg who was still cuddling with his dog.

''So how did you find me?'' she asked them.

''It was Asterix who informed us…well, he went forward in 1977 to inform about you'' Thomas said with a frown.

''What happened? How come you ended up here?'' Theo asked her.

''You won't believe it, the time turner brought me here, first it took me to 1944 and—''

''What? In 1944?'' Kristoff stares at her in disbelief.

''Believe it or not…it's the truth, and I kind of had a small encounter with the dark lord'' she told.

''Bloody hell…'' Kristoff mutters.

''So…did anything happened here? Why are you running like a mad man in that pub?'' Theo said while furrowing his brows.

''Oh…well, I met Newton Scamander…but I didn't tell him anything about the future…and he told me about a Phoenix smuggler and I was a bit of curious—''

''Phoenix smuggler?'' Theo raised an eyebrow.

Elsa spluttered ''well…um, er, uh, I …it's a long story…didn't Lily told you—''

''All Lily told us that…you were running after Fawkes…and she was following you and Snuffles and then suddenly with a flash of green light, the two of you including Fawkes went back in 1977'' Theo informed.

''Well…its really odd…guys…you know…Fawkes…is none other than Dumbledore's pet phoenix'' Elsa said.

''What? It's impossible…after Dumbledore's dead, his pet phoenix was never seen anyone and—'' Elsa stopped Reg and said ''I'm am hundred percent sure…I have observed the behavior and the physical appearance of my phoenix is so like Dumbledore's pet phoenix.''

''Well…we can talk about that later but why did you wanted to meet with that Phoenix smuggler?'' Thomas asked.

''I, um, I kinda thought that Fawkes might be with him and…I saw something weird there, I saw Fawkes inside there…and I was running after him and then he disapparated…'' she pauses.

Her friends gave her weird looks.

''It's confusing…'' Kristoff admits.

''So did you guys…Obliviated the Marauders and you know what I mean?'' she said while raising an eyebrow.

As soon as she asked that question, they became nervous.

''Well…a mishaphasoccurred'' Reg said with a nervous grin. Thomas looks away. Theo frowns at Kristoff. Albus and Scorpius grimaced. Reg ''What? I beg your pardon, I didn't catch that'' Elsa said while knitting her brows.

''What he means to say that, people from 1998 and 1996 also joined us in 1977'' Kristoff explained with a scowl.

''What? What do you mean by that? Oh no, our work has tripled'' Elsa wailed.

''Its more than a mishap…we created a big turmoil, because of this mishmash…something's bad is definitely going to happen in our timeline'' Thomas said while biting his lip.

Elsa remained quiet. Theo stares at her with a raised eyebrow.

''What's wrong? You're not saying anything?'' he asked.

''Guys…I believe someone is manipulating time…and I think…Fawkes and Dumbledore is involved in it'' Elsa spoke.

They stare at her warily.

''You are uttering nothing but loads of Bollocks'' Kristoff gibed. Reg concurs with him.

''It is impossible to manipulate time'' Scorpius reasoned.

''You don't believe me?'' Elsa asked.

Thomas rolled his eyes and said ''No we don't.''

''Guys, I am serious, someone is really manipulating time'' Elsa shouted.

''Do you have any proof?'' Theo asked her.

''I…well, I came back in time with a flash of green light, the time turner worked on its own, I didn't even touched it'' Elsa explained.

''Guys…I believe that has sense'' Albus spoke.

They send weird glances at Albus.

''Can you explain what kind of sense it had?'' Theo looks at Albus.

''Well, when Dad and others came back in time…they came with a flash of green light'' Albus told.

''Al…when we came back in time…the time turner emitted a flash of green light…and Aunts Time Turner was made in such a way that it will emit a green light and'' Reg stops, terror overtook his face.

His friends gave him a worried look. Snuffles barked.

''Oh Holy! My time turner is not with me'' Reg exclaimed.

''What? No way, it was with you'' Kristoff puzzled.

''yeah but then…I remembered…I must have dropped it near the corner of this alley'' Reg told in a nervous voice.

''Then let's go there'' Albus told. Then the seven of them strolls through the cold, dark alley. They stops in tracks, they quickly hides behind the brick wall.

They saw three beautiful young women around the corner of the alley. One of them had a shiny, small object in her hand, and she was showing it to her friends.

''That's my time turner'' Reg told.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Thomas asked. Theo shrugs.

''I am going to get that'' Kristoff said confidently.

''I think that's a bad idea, those girls seem really dodgy'' Scorpius mutters.

''Lets decide this with a stone, paper, scissor game'' Elsa suggested.

''Fine then'' Albus frowned.

They played, and as usual, Elsa lost again.

''Why me?'' Elsa cried.

''All the best'' Scorpius told.

''I am jealous of you'' Kristoff murmured.

Elsa frowns at her friends who were giving her a thumb up signal.

Elsa stealthily walks up towards the girls. The girls gave her weird looks.

''What do you want?'' the one holding the time turner asked.

''I came here to have some fun with you, beautiful'' Elsa told with a charming smile.

''What?'' The girl who was holding the time turner gave her a funny look. She had curly blonde hair, and devilish blue eyes.

''I mean to say, I wanna snog you senseless'' Elsa said with a smirk while unbuttoning her cloak and tossing it into the ground revealing her red lacy high low dress.

The girl who was holding the time turner gave her a seductive look while eyeing her curve filled body.

''I can't watch this guys'' Reg grimaced while looking away.

''What is she doing?'' Scorpius asked Albus. Albus shooks his head and muttered ''No Idea.''

''I am feeling sick'' Thomas turned pale. Theo stares at him with concern.

''I hate Elsa, I was the one who was supposed to do the flirting'' Kristoff said with gritted teeth.

Elsa slowly walked towards the girl's way, grabbed the girl's waist by her left hand and pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. The girl moaned into her mouth, the grip on her time turner started to get loosed and Elsa find this a great chance and snatched the time turner from that girl's hand.

''She is doing great'' Scorpius grinned.

Elsa let go of that girl and said ''I have to go now.''

''Wait a minute''

Elsa turns around.

''Something bad is going to happen'' Scorpius mumbles. Albus darts a glance at him.

''We need to warn her'' Thomas told. Theo nods.

''Don't tell me they are veelas'' Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

''I have no doubts, they really are veelas'' Reg said.

The three girls were in rage.

''You came here to take that thing, am I right?'' asked the girl whom Elsa had kissed a minute before. She knitted her eyebrows together; her eyes were tight and straight, and her lips puckered a bit.

''No'' Elsa answered nervously.

''Liar'' the girl screamed. Long, scaly wings pokes out from her back, and her face turned into the face of a raven. The other two looked exactly like her.

Elsa stares at them in horror. Snuffles did a high pitched roar.

''Run, Elsa'' Reg screams. Elsa pelts towards Reg's way. The three veela's started to launch fire balls at Elsa.

Elsa dodges that and took out her wand and points at them ''Stupefy''. But it didn't hit any of them.

They screamed in anger.

''You made them more angry'' Kristoff muttered.

''Guys quickly hold my hand'' Albus yelled.

They took Albus's hand and then disapparated away from there.

TCOT: ROAE

They apparated in a pitch black dark, slippery place. ''Where are we?'' Thomas asked Albus.

''I don't know…this place just popped into my mind'' Albus said. Thomas frowned and then took out his wand and muttered something and from the tip of his wand, a small beam of light emitted and lit the dark place.

''It's a tunnel, we're in an underground tunnel'' Kristoff frowned at Albus. Theo scowled in disgust. Scorpius wrinkles his nose and grimaces ''Foul smell, ugh''

'''Well…this place was supposed to be a tube or an underground metro station in our time but now...'' Albus mumbles. Snuffles barked again.

''So weird'' Elsa told. ''Yeah'' Reg agreed and then his eyes fell on Elsa and her outfit, he scorned ''I have wanted to say this before but…What the hell are you wearing?''

''So you noticed me finally, Isabelle told me that I look hot damn sexy'' Elsa grinned.

''To me you look more like a blast ended skrewt'' Reg mutters nervously.

''Well said Reg'' Kristoff snickered. Scorpius and Theo snorted.

''What did you said?'' Elsa darts a glare towards Reg's way.

''I mean to say that, er, um, well, you look like a Blast ended skrewt and people are getting scared by watching you like this'' Reg spluttered and quickly hides behind Scorpius.

''You prat'' Elsa glares.

''Um…I deny that, and currently no one is watching apart from some creepy spiders and lizards'' Thomas asserted.

''What? Spiders'' Albus yelped like a girl. Scorpius and Thomas gave him odd looks.

''Don't tell me does ickle Allie kins is scared of ittle wittle spiders?'' Elsa jeered. Kristoff snickers at Albus.

''Leave it, Guys, you should not make fun of him like this'' Scorpius defended. Thomas concurs. Theo rolled his eyes at Elsa.

''Stop defending your _boyfriend_ , Scor…we all know how much you love Al'' Elsa jibed. Scorpius frowns at her.

''Is that a Flobberworm?'' Theo said while staring at the dark corner. ''I have heard that they live in damp, ditchy place like this.''

''What do you mean by that?'' Elsa asked. Fear crossed her face.

''Oh don't joke with me, Ickle Elsie kins is scared of Flobberworms'' Scorpius mocked her. Now it's Albus's turn to snicker at her.

''Shut up both of you'' Elsa spat.

''Hey…guys…there's a major problem here…how long we are going to stay here?'' Theo asked.

''Well…I know that this tunnel leads into the streets'' Albus said.

''Fine…then, we'll stay in an inn for the night and then, next day, we'll return back to our timeline'' Thomas suggested.

''That's great''

TCOT: ROAE

 _ **1944, 16th November, Thursday**_

''Walburga just disappeared like that'' Abraxas frowned.

''Yeah, so weird'' Orion nodded.

''And she behaved so badly with Tom'' Rosier told. ''Hey Tom''

But Voldemort didn't responded.

They turned around to see, a flash of green light surrounded Voldemort and then with a deafening blast, he disappeared.

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15: The Houself named Mokey

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: So Jude Law will be young Dumbledore in FANTASTIC BEAST...

 _ **Chapter 15**_

 ** _1916, 1_ _st_ _August, Tuesday_**

''This place is way too dark, I can't see anything clearly'' Elsa told.

Reg rolled his eyes and said ''Why don't you wear your glasses?''

''Oh, yes'' Elsa said and took out her glasses from her beaded bag and wore it.

''I still can't see anything'' she frowned.

''Well, no one can see anything clearly even after using the light charm here'' Kristoff said while raising his lit wand.

''We are just walking and walking'' Thomas scowls at Albus.

''My trainers are full of mud'' Kristoff complained. He glares at Albus and snapped ''Hey there kid with the savior complex, when we will get out of this damp tunnel.''

''We'll be there in a minute'' Albus said nervously.

''You're saying that for a million times, mate'' Scorpius told Albus. Albus remained quiet.

''Hey…guys…I have something to say…'' Elsa spoke.

They all stare at Elsa curiously.

She told them all about her experience in the Grims Grotto in the forest of dusk, How she found the cave, How she got through by solving all the riddles, how she met a Pogrebin, Sirens and Juril, the Dukuwaqa, she told them about the sinister shadows, which is actually not a myth, she told them about the healing waters. But they all stare at her with incredulity. Albus frowns at her.

''Unbelievable'' Thomas told.

''You have made up a great story'' Kristoff grinned.

''It's true, I swear…why don't you ask Snuffles?'' Elsa shouted. Snuffles barked. They gave her a funny look.

''Er, unfortunately, he is a dog and dogs can't talk but I have proof'' Elsa glares at her friends and took out the bow and the arrow and the container filled with healing water.

Thomas stares at the bow and arrow in disbelief ''It's unbelievable.''

Albus concurs with Thomas.

''it looks like an antique'' Theo told. Kristoff narrows his eyes at Elsa. Scorpius scowls at her. Even his brother Reg didn't believe her.

''You still don't believe'' She looked miffed. She pulled up the left sleeve of the coat which Reg gave her to wear right now and showed her snowy skin without any scars and wound. Reg stares at it with disbelief.

''Where's the scar?'' Reg asked her while raising a brow.

''What scar?'' Scorpius looked puzzled.

''She got that scar four years ago because of a bad wound and the healer told her that it would never be healed and…'' Reg paused.

''It's gone and thanks to the healing water'' Elsa grinned.

''Impossible…'' Albus looked bewildered.

''Alright…we believed the healing water part but this bow and the arrow, how come you get it?'' Scorpius asked her.

''For the last time I'm telling it, Juril told me to to sacrifice some of my blood to get the arrow and the bow, and I did what he told, and from that pool a basin thing came out which had the bow and the arrow inside it'' Elsa reiterated. She went on ''Juril told me that many have tried to get it, but all of them died…but I didn't…which means that I am cool'' She looked smug. ''I am wise and cool, and only an wise person can get through this whole damn puzzle according to Juril, and I did it''

Her friends frown at her.

''That's dodgy, I don't believe the wise part, and you can't be wise…'' Scorpius scoffed.

''What do you mean by that? I am wise, I solved the riddles, I fixed that damn time turner which accidentally got broken'' Elsa snapped.

'' You fixed your time turner?'' Albus gave her a questioning look.

''Yes, I did, ask Lily if you don't believe me'' Elsa spat.

''Alright…Alright…but can you tell us what the riddles were were about?'' Theo asked.

''The first one was about icicles, second was about time, the third was about death and the fourth one was about…'' She stops. She remembered about it. The sphinx asked her about a certain question which was who dwells your heart? And she has given wrong answers. The sphinx then tried to attack her and then she…Elsa stopped. She blushed heavily in embarrassment, and shooked her head, _it's impossible…he's my friend…I think that at that time…I wanted Al to save me from there, cause he had saved me many a times…and...so that's it, at that time…I was only thinking about him so Al…is the correct answer to that riddle…so that's it…but…why the sphinx asked questions like icicles, time and death? Was there any meaning behind those riddles? Did those riddles imply something?_ Elsa thought.

''Um, Elsa?'' Scorpius asked.

''well…guys…I forgot'' Elsa lied.

Her friends gave her wary looks.

And then suddenly the tunnel started to shake.

With a crack sound, a houself appeared.

''Master Henry, I have finally found you'' the houself who looked exactly like Kreacher cried while staring at Albus. Albus looked confounded.

''Master Henry, are you all right? Mokey, was worried about you? You have left the house three days ago for your friends wedding and I was all alone waiting for you and then, Master Henry, are they your friends?'' asked Mokey, the houself.

Albus looked confounded. ''Who the hell is this houself and why is he calling me Master Henry?'' he asked Scorpius. Scorpius shrugged in answer.

''Master Henry…Al…you're great great grandfather name was Henry right?'' Theo asked Albus. Albus slowly nodded.

''That's it, he thinks that you're Henry Potter'' Thomas grinned.

''Al…play along with it, I have heard houself are quiet powerful, he will definitely take us to your old house, and we will stay there for the night for free'' Kristoff said quietly.

''Is that alright?'' Reg asked.

''Guys, it's…wrong'' Elsa muttered.

''It is not a time to think about what's right or wrong, beside Henry is Al's great grandpa'' Kristoff interjected.

''Al…come on mate'' Scorpius pleaded.

Albus agreed to this halfheartedly.

''Mokey…uh, they are my friends…and'' Albus said nervously.

''Master…you look tired, so as your friends, Master why don't you invite your friends to your home, and they can stay there too, but only if Master wants?'' The Houself said with a smile.

''Ah…that's great'' Albus told hesitantly.

''Then come along with me, hold my hand'' Mokey told. They exchanged glances and took the elf's hand hesitantly and then they disapparated from there.

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16: Not Again

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Aliens are true….yeahhhhhhhh….there is life in universe….yeahhhhhhhhhh

 _ **Chapter 16**_

1916, 2nd August, Wednesday, 2:00 A.M

Potter's Cottage, Godric Hollow

Albus steps toward the garden. The garden is really beautiful, filled with beautiful flowers and herbs. But in the present, the lawn and the cottage both were in ruined state.

''Hey Al…''

Albus turns around to see Thomas, Theo, Scorpius and Kristoff.

''What are you doing here?'' Thomas asked.

Albus smiles a little and said ''can't sleep…what about you all?''

''Same problem, mate'' Scorpius muttered.

''Reg and Elsa are not with you…?'' Albus said.

Scorpius replied ''they are still sleeping''.

''Oh I see'' Albus muttered and then his eyes fell upon Kristoff who was staring at Albus with concentration.

''What's wrong, Kris?'' Albus asked while raising an eyebrow.

''You call her by her name, and correctly…it's odd…you used to call her by stupid names…and now'' Kristoff paused.

''I…I, just…I understand how to say her name correctly now…so I'' Albus stammered.

''Kris…I must say…you're reindeer is smarter than you'' Theo gibed. Kristoff scowls at Theo.

''He started to say her name correctly after _that_ '' Scorpius smirked.

Thomas looked perplexed. ''What…?''

''Well, since they snogged as hell in the room—''

''Shut Up Scor…enough'' Albus yelled.

Theo snickered at Albus. Albus glares at Theo.

''Bloody Hell…I thought Albus only loved Thomas'' Kristoff burst out suddenly.

There was an awkward silence.

Thomas coughed and said ''Kris…you didn't need to mention that.''

Albus grimaced.

''Fine…I'll change the subject…let's talk about ...'' Kristoff pauses and smirks.

''Exactly What do you mean by that?'' Thomas looks at Kristoff's smirk. He realized what he means by that, and then he frowned heavily.

''Man…at a time like this…you're a nutter'' Scorpius scoffed.

''I calm my mind by thinking about —''

''Stop it, Man'' Theo scorned at Kristoff which made him quiet.

''Fine…but…Al…you really like her…right? Why her?'' Kristoff asked Albus.

''Because she is as good-looking just like me…her cousin, Scorpius the Great'' Scorpius boasted haughtily.

''You started again Scor…''Theo frowns at Scorpius.

''I don't…I mean…come on guys, Scorpius is uttering bollocks…she is not my type'' Albus demurred.

''Stop lying…Al…you like her and that is clear…go and confess and be a Man'' Scorpius said while puffing up his chest.

His friends gave him odd looks.

''I…I don't'' he flushed in embarrassment. He looks up at his friends with a sad look and said ''besides she likes someone else and If I tell her, she won't talk with me again anymore, she would definitely broke up our friendship.''

Scorpius stares at him with concern.

''You guys are all here''

They were all surprised to see Reg and Elsa entering the garden.

''Wha-what are you two doing here?'' Albus asked nervously.

Elsa and Reg exchanged looks and then Elsa spoke ''I have decided that—''

But before she could say more, suddenly a green light surrounded them.

''What the hell is going on?'' Kristoff looked frightened.

Scorpius frowned heavily.

''It's the time turner, I told you guys'' Elsa cried.

''This means that'' Albus looks at Thomas nervously.

''We are going back in time again'' Elsa shouted.

And then they disappeared with a deafening blast.

To Be Continued….


	17. Chapter 17: In the Founders Era

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING. STAY TUNE.

Chapter 17

Founders Era

''Molliare'' Scorpius points to the hard ground and muttered. And they all crashed into the ground.

''Ow'' Thomas cried in pain.

''Elsa, Geroff me'' Reg yelled.

''Oh…sorry'' Elsa said and carefully stood up while helping Reg. It seemed like they were currently in a place which looked exactly like the Forbidden forest.

There was another explosive sound and the forest shook again.

''What the bloody hell is going on?'' The voice of Ron Weasley cried.

They turned around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Draco, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily Evans, Lily Luna, Teddy Lupin, Snape, and Regulus Black. And there was more, there was a younger version of Lucius Malfoy, Molly Prewett, Bellatrix Black, and Arthur Weasley. James Sirius, Sirius 4, Orion, Fred junior, Roxanne, Rose, Louis and Hugo Weasley were all there. And they were more horrified to see the younger good looking Dark Lord and a weird teen with twinkling eyes.

''What the HELL?'' Albus shouted out loud.

Ginny looked terrified, Hermione and Ron gulped in fear, and Harry looked really worse.

''Voldemort…Dumbledore'' Harry said grimly. ''Harry calm down'' Neville said while patting Harry's back softly.

''You…were right…I believe you now, someone is definitely…manipulating…time…and that person brought us all here'' Thomas told Elsa.

Elsa's eyes then went on to the younger Dumbledore who was staring at the very frightened Harry with concern. She narrowed her gaze on him.

''Walburga'' Elsa turned around and notices Voldemort giving her a doubt look.

''You're not Walburga…I can tell that…and that time turner and…it was all your doing'' Voldemort hissed.

Elsa gulped, took a step back, and shooked her head and said ''No…I swear…I didn't do anything.''

''But there must be a reason behind this embroiling situation'' Hermione mutters while staring at Voldemort nervously.

''My Lord…it's so good to meet you, you are so charming when you're younger'' Bellatrix marveled while gazing at Voldemort in awe.

Voldemort furrowed his brows and curled his lips.

''We will join you in the near future My Lord'' Lucius told. Draco scowled at Lucius.

''Will you shut up for merlins sake?''

Lucius slanted his brows inward and wrinkled his nose ''Excuse me what is your problem?''. He scrutinized Draco and said ''you look like me…why?''

Draco remained unresponsive.

''WE'RE IN THE PAST!'' Arthur Weasley exclaimed.

''Yes, Arthur, and look at those kids, they look exactly like you'' Molly Prewett said while staring at Ron, Fred, George, Fred junior, Hugo, Louis and Ginny warily.

''Mu —'' Hermione stopped Ron by shutting his mouth with her palm.

''Shut…up, don't leak anything…because we have risked enough by saying half of the truth to the Marauders…'' Hermione said quietly.

''But…Mione, what if they figure out by our names?'' Ron told. Hermione became silent.

''Oh no I strongly believe that it is the work of the wrackspurts'' Luna reasoned in her own way.

''Wrack-spurts?'' Remus looked puzzled.

''Well…those are Luna's beliefs'' Teddy answered. Luna smiled at Teddy.

''You are so like Nymphadora, You're a metamorphagus too'' Luna told. Teddy grinned and his hair turned yellow.

Remus stared at Luna curiously and Sirius and Peter grinned.

''Man…this Loony Lovegood is so like Snivellus, both are weirdo's'' Sirius told. Severus scorned at Sirius. Regulus looked miffed.

''Really Sirius…at a time like this…you need to do that?'' Lily Evans chided while crossing her arms.

''Seems like our work has doubled by four times'' Lily Luna told Rose.

Rose nodded. Roxanne had a half amused and a half confused expression. Louis and Hugo looked extremely nervous.

''Well this situation is so funny, Prongs'' Sirius 4 snorted.

''Yup, well said, Padfoot'' James Sirius snickered.

''At a time like this you too'' Orion frowned at them.

''Oh come on, Moony…stop being so 'Sirius''' Fred Jr grinned.

''Forge, you idiot'' Orion frown get deeper.

''Forge…you just called him…Forge'' George muttered with a confused look. Fred look confused too.

''Yup…well…the four of us…has made a team…Gryffindor golden red marauders, and we are the successors of the real marauders and we have given nicknames to ourselves similar to them'' James Sirius replied.

''I can't stop my tears…Moony'' Sirius hugged Remus who looked annoyed a bit at Sirius.

''Wait a minute…you just called him Moony…it means…you two are a part of the Marauders…our holy idol'' Fred said.

Remus, Peter and Sirius exchanged looks and grinned.

''The Marauders…yippee whoo'' Fred and George started dancing excitedly. Sirius and Peter laughed at them. Remus looked irked. Roxanne looked embarrassed.

''My Dad and Uncle Fred both are idiots'' she told Rose. Rose concurred with Roxanne.

''They are so funny like us'' Sirius 4 sniggered.

''Yeah'' Orion and Fred junior agrees with him.

''My one of a misfit brother copied me and made a team just like me…but named it different by the way Where is Al?'' James asked while staring at here and there.

Elsa looked at Reg and Theo. They shrugged in answer.

''Scor is not here too, they are supposed to be with us'' Thomas told. Kristoff winces.

Elsa glanced around and sees Scorpius lying over Albus in an inappropriate position.

Elsa coughed and said ''we're currently in a major dilemma, and look at you two, making out at a time like this.''

Rose frowned at Albus and Scorpius.

''Scor geroff me'' Albus cried.

''I'm trying but my leg it hurts, Mate…Rose, babe you're getting it wrong…Elsa…stop saying weird things will you'' Scorpius said.

Elsa snorted inwardly at them. And then she looked at Lily Luna who was glaring at Reg.

''Lily...I swear that girl kissed me forcibly—''

''I don't believe you, beside…we can talk about this later'' Lily Luna said with gritted teeth.

''I think I figured out who did this'' Elsa stated. Everyone stared at Elsa warily.

''Who did this?'' Harry asked. Elsa smirked and then Pointed her hand at Dumbledore. Dumbledore eyes twinkled at that.

''You're mental, do you have any proof?'' Ron scowled.

''Professor Dumbledore…would 'ever be involved'' said a rough voice.

They all turned around to see a very younger looking Hagrid.

''…Hagrid, when you came here?'' Harry asked raising his eyebrow at the young giant.

''Jus' now with a green light, do I know yer?'' Hagrid inquired and then his eyes fell upon Voldemort and he looked a scared. Voldemort smirked evilly.

''You're assumptions has no signification, Miss'' Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

''YES…he is vright'' said a deep voice.

They looked here and there but saw no one.

''Who said that?'' Elsa asked confusingly.

''It's me, behind you'' said the voice.

Elsa turned around and saw Snuffles.

''Snuffles…you can talk?'' Reg yelled.

And then with a flash of light, Snuffles transformed into a young man with blonde hair and determined blue eyes.

''Gellert'' Dumbledore whispered. Albus Severus Potter scowled heavily; he stared at Elsa and Reg with concern. They turned pale and looked quite ill.

Gellert Grindelwald smirked at him.

''BLOODY HELL''

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18: Start of a new revolution

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, AND THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORTS, LOVE YOU ALL.

 _ **Chapter 18**_

''You…you…possessed my dog…You freaking git'' Reg shouted. He clenched his jaw, his lip was curled and he was glaring at Grindelwald.

''…Reg, I am Snuffles…'' Gellert told while smiling softly. ''You're Aunt Vound me in my Animagus vorm.''

Reg took a step back, frowning, and shooking his head vigorously.

''It can't be, it can't be'' Reg demurred. He fell down on the ground and started to cry. Sirius 4 scowls at Grindlewald and so as Orion.

''Why? Why? And how can it be possible?'' Elsa shouted. Then her eyes turned wide, she knitted her brows and said ''you were involved in it, Am I right?''

Gellert smirks in answer.

''How can it be possible? I mean…you're dead in our timeline, Voldemort had killed you'' Hugo suddenly blurted out. Rose and Hermione gave him a glare.

''You are so like Ron'' Hermione huffed.

''I killed Grindelwald in the future…I believe that, I am the most powerful sorcerer after all'' Voldemort said arrogantly. Harry narrows his gaze and glares at him.

''But I am surprised Harry's scar is not paining at all'' Neville said softly so that Voldemort won't hear that while pressing his lips.

''Voldemort had made that link in 1980's October...so that's why I guess'' Ron surmised.

''This is so weird, my father and my son is beside me, and they're around my age'' Draco said with a frown.

''Ron and Harry is feeling the same too Draco, I bet it's the effect of the wrackspurts and the Umgubular Slashkilter'' Luna said to Draco.

''The What?'' Lily Evans gave her a confused look.

''Uh…never mind that, Grandma'' James Sirius told. Lily Evans then stares at James and started studying him. ''You're so like James, you look exactly like him…Wow…Even your glasses and your hairstyles are same too. I hope you're personality is different''

''It's not that different, Grandma'' Lily Luna while giving James Sirius a look. James Sirius scowls at her.

''Oh I see'' Lily Evans pressed her lips.

''Tell us the reason, why we are here, why have you brought us here? Tell us everything'' Elsa enquired. Everyone looks at Gellert.

He sighed and told ''I…I vwas given a task vy a person to go vorward in time and live vith the Royal Blacks as a dog…vor a reason and then…yes…I am involved vith this mishmash…and vhen all this problems vwill ve solved…he told me that one of you vwill Obliviate me and make me return vback in my time but I vwas not the one vwho brought you here.''

There was a big silent.

Albus was the one who spoke first ''and who is that person?''

Gellert didn't answer that.

''By the way…where is James?'' Sirius Black told.

''He was supposed to be here with us'' Lily Evans said.

''James, where are you?'' Remus shouted.

''I am here'' James Sirius replied.

''Not you idiot'' Lily Luna scowled at him.

''Wait, what's that sound?'' Elsa whispered. They look at her.

''Padfoot….Moony….Wormtail, SAVE ME'' They heard the screams of James Potter which was coming from the Great Lake. All of them then pelt towards that way.

They saw James struggling in the deep water lake, throwing his hands and lakes.

''James How come you ended up there?'' Lily cried.

''He can't swim, we have to save him'' Remus told.

''I must say, don't''

Harry glances at Dumbledore raising his eyebrow. Dumbledore was thinking something while stroking his chin.

''I believe that the water is extremely cold'' Dumbledore surmised.

''What? But we have to save James'' Sirius said, his voice was wavering.

Lily Luna then looks at Elsa and pleaded ''Elsa, Please save Grandpa, I know only you can swim in this very cold water''.

Elsa blinks, bites her lip and said ''I can't Lily.''

''Lily is right, you can, Please, Save Grandpa'' Albus begged. Elsa furrowed her brows, and her frown became deeper.

''What If I froze the water completely, then I might froze your Grandpa'' Elsa told nervously. They saw James stops throwing his legs, and now he was sinking into the water.

''James'' Lily Evans cried.

''Elsa…Please, Save Grandpa'' Albus begged again.

Elsa glances at him, nodded hesitantly and then without a second thought jumped into the very cold water.

''What is she doing? STOP HER, OR ELSE SHE WOULD DIE TOO'' Hermione Granger shouted.

''Don't worry, she will be fine'' Lily Luna assured. Hermione stared at Lily in confusion.

''SAVE MY JAMES, PLEASE'' Lily Evans cried again.

Elsa swam deeper and deeper into the cold water, dives into it. Then she spots James floating inside the water. She swam faster and grabbed his frozen hand. She can feel a pulse, which means that he is still alive. But then she felt someone grabbing her leg, she glances around in fear and notices a tentacle kind of thing grabbed her leg tightly. Elsa screamed in pain and then she took out her wand and mutters 'Relashio' and points it at the tentacle. The tentacle releases Elsa and then Elsa quickly swam towards the shore.

''James, James'' Lily Evans cries, while hugging tightly.

''He is alive don't worry'' Hermione reassured while doing the CPR.

''You did a great thing'' Remus Lupin tells Elsa.

''I don't have any words to Thank You'' Sirius Black said.

''It's alright'' Elsa said while taking heavy breaths.

''SO BEAUTIFUL'' Luna Lovegood whispered. The other gave Luna a questioning look and then follows her gaze. They all see a vast tsunami kind of wave coming towards their way and finally engulfing them.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19: Resorting!

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 19

When they got their consciousness back, they all saw themselves in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. But it looked very new, as If it was made some months ago. The Great Hall looked eerily strange. They saw that the staff table was removed, and there were four thrones like seats. And those seats were occupied by four people.

One of them was a tall, muscular man with green eyes, peach colored skin and he had red hair too. He was holding a sword too. He looked a bit like Thor.

The other one was tall, but had a monkey like face, but still looked mysterious and handsome enough to make girls swoon, he looked like Loki.

The third one was a beautiful yet intimidating lady with long black hair and grey eyes, she was wearing a tiara.

The fourth one was a pretty woman with warm blue eyes and red hair, she looked calm and reserved.

The Thor guy stood up and said with a warm beam ''WELCOME TO HOGWARTS, I am Godric Gryffindor, and they are: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.''

The Time travelers remained silent for a moment.

''They are the ones right?'' Albus Severus Potter whispered softly to Gellert.

''Not…them'' Gellert told with a frown. ''But I believe they are the ones who were manipulating the time…for _that_ reason.''

Albus stared at Gellert confusingly.

''Gellert, I must say, you're playing a wicked game, the ploy is indeed more than Machiavellian''

Gellert turns around to see Albus Dumbledore smiling at him with twinkling eyes.

''Albus…you have used you're all-knowing magic again'' Gellert smirked.

''I had to my friend, I believe you're making a wrong choice, he is really shrewd, didn't you know what he did to those three lost souls?'' Dumbledore looked serious now.

''My friend, Albus…I had to do this…I have no choice'' Gellert paused. He looked at Albus for a brief moment and then continued ''It is vwritten in my stars, Albus.''

Dumbledore told ''Gellert…When you suddenly disappeared…I know something is definitely wrong, and then I—''

''We can talk about this later, Albus'' Gellert said with a firm voice.

Dumbledore became quiet.

Gellert then stood beside Elsa.

Elsa stares at him and asked ''so…do you know about the incident with Ariana…um…did that already happened?''

''No…it vwill happen later…but I know all the incidents…I have figured it out…vwhile living vith you all'' Gellert said.

''It is still unbelievable to me…How can _this all be possible?''_ Elsa said with a scorn.

''Elsa…I know…it's confusing…and you feel like changing everything but you can't'' Gellert told. ''Cause it is vwritten in your, in my stars, in our stars. Vwe are all nothing but puppets controlled by the strings of the Time and Fate and Death…I vwant you to Obliviate me after all this…'' he stopped.

Elsa furrowed her brows, gave him a weird glance.

''Why have you brought us here?'' Voldemort was the first one who asked. Everyone was a bit surprised.

''For the first time, I agree with this nose less git'' Harry concurred.

''Harry he has a nose now'' Ron snickered. Voldemort gave them a cold stare.

''We will explain everything after the sorting'' Slytherin told.

''Sorting? Are you kidding me? Tell us now…why we have to get involved in your sly, pathetic games?'' Voldemort yelled.

''Haven't I said, we can talk regarding this matter later, for now let us get you lads sorted in your new house'' Slytherin looked a bit irritated now.

''We already have house, we already got sorted, we don't need it, first explain everything'' Harry said.

Godric Gryffindor smiled a little and told ''Mr Potter, there is a very deep reason why we brought you here, and we will clarify all your queries but for now…We need to do your sorting''

''Why do we need to get sorted again?'' Hermione asked.

''It is essential for a certain reason which we will explain it to you later'' Ravenclaw answered. ''Mr Grindelwald, even though you're a Drumstrang student, you have to get sorted too''

Gellert frowned a bit.

''Please don't worry, these sorting won't make any changes in your respective timeline, you will still be in your respective houses in your time line, it will be only for this exact timeline which you are living currently, you will get sorted and have to live with your new housemates in this time line for a certain period…after all this turmoil, we have to Obliviate some of you…and then send you back to your timeline….and everything will get back to normal'' Helga said nervously.

''Helga…you're making this children more confused'' Gryffindor told her.

Well, the time travelers looked really perplexed.

''For now, Please co operate with us, we will explain it to you later, Now I will call your names…Please come up and sit in this stool'' Ravenclaw announced.

There were soft murmurs around the hall.

Albus Severus Potter looked here and there. The student's tables were all empty.

''Professors, where are the students from your era?'' Neville asked with a tensed voice.

Hufflepuff said ''Mr. Longbottom, you see…we founded Hogwarts a few months ago, and we have decided that we will start the new session from next year…''

The time travelers exchanged looks. These founders seemed quite dodgy.

''Now…let's start the sorting…Hermione Granger'' Ravenclaw announced. Harry gave a light pat on her shoulder, Hermione smiles at Harry, and then at Ginny and Ron. She nodded and walked towards the stool and sat on it.

Ravenclaw kept the sorting hat on her head.

''A muggleborn…I won't mind her for now'' Salazar whispered.

''I thought you hated Muggleborn…'' Gryffindor raised an eyebrow.

''I think I have said I won't mind her for now'' Slytherin told coldly which made Gryffindor frown.

''Uh…I have sorted you…in the future…or the past…'' The Sorting Hat whispered.

Hermione frowned and said ''what's going on currently, Sir?''

''Miss Granger, A conflict is going on…and you children are manipulated…Gryffindor'' The Sorting Hat declared. Harry and Ron applauded so as Ginny, Lily Evans, and James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Neville Longbottom, Hagrid and the rest.

''Congratulations, Miss Granger, welcome to my House'' Gryffindor grinned.

''Thank you…Sir'' Hermione said while staring at him warily and then walked towards the empty Gryffindor table and sat on a seat.

''Albus Severus Potter'' Ravenclaw announced.

Albus did a high five with Scorpius and then walked towards the stool and sat on it.

''You have changed a lot…and so…for now, Gryffindor''

There was a big silence. Albus was stunned and so were his friends. If this had happened seven years ago, then his relationship between his father and him wouldn't have gone so sour. But…why Gryffindor? His fate was definitely playing a cruel joke with him. But it's for some time, for this _time line…_

Albus snickered and thought, _I wonder what reaction that Chapman and Jenkins would have given if they were here._

He looked at James Sirius, his brother, Lily Luna Potter, his sister, His Dad and Mum, and his grandparents, they were all grinning and looked happy. Albus snorts a bit and shooks his head.

Albus stares at his friends, Scorpius was giving him a forced smile, and Kristoff looked confused, Theo looked a bit sad, Thomas was frowning and Elsa was in a daze. It seemed like she was thinking something.

Albus sat beside his Aunt who was smiling at him. Albus smiled at him.

Next it was Harry Potter who was undoubtedly sorted into Gryffindor this time, after him was James Potter and James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna Potter who were sorted into Gryffindor. Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Hugo, Sirius 4, Neville, Orion, Louis, Roxanne were all sorted into Gryffindor.

''Ron Weasley'' Ravenclaw announces.

Ron sat on the stool nervously. It took more time than the other students.

''Hufflepuff'' The Hat announces. Ron looked bewildered and sat on the empty Hufflepuff table. He looked at Harry and Hermione who gave him a thumb up sign.

Ron nodded and forced a grin. After him, it was Teddy Lupin who got sorted into Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood was sorted into Gryffindor.

''Ginny Weasley'' Ravenclaw announced.

And soon she was sorted into Ravenclaw house.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron muttered while staring at Ginny weirdly. Ginny was scowling and then sat beside Luna.

''Remus Lupin''

Remus looked at Sirius Black who said 'good luck'. Remus nodded and sat on the stool.

''Ravenclaw'' The Hat declared.

Remus scowled inwardly, but remained calm on outside. He looked at his friend James who looked a bit hurt.

''I'm sorry, James'' Remus mouthed. James nodded and grinned a little.

''Sirius Black'' Ravenclaw said.

Sirius sat on the stool, his heart was beating really fast.

''Slytherin''

James, Remus and Peter looked horrified. Sirius looked like he was going to faint soon.

''Noooooooooo, it can't happen, Gryffindor is my house'' Sirius cried. Gryffindor gave him a sad smile, Slytherin was annoyed.

''You have to accept it, it's only for a short period, once you go back in your own time, you will again live as a Gryffindor'' Hufflepuff coaxed.

Sirius frowned; he glanced at James who was still giving a shocked expression. Sirius looked away, lowered his head and then walked towards the Slytherin table, where Severus, Bellatrix, his brother Regulus, Voldemort, Lucius, Elsa, Kristoff, Theo, Draco, Grindelwald and Scorpius was sitting. Well, they all got sorted before.

''Peter Pettigrew'' Ravenclaw announced Peters name. Peter nervously sat on the stool. Ravenclaw places the hat over his head.

''Hufflepuff'' The Hat declared.

Peter sighed in relief; _at least it's not Slytherin_ , and walked towards the Hufflepuff table and sat beside Ron Weasley who was sneering at him. Peter raised an eyebrow at Ron.

''What's wrong?'' he asked. Ron shooked his head and said with gritted teeth ''Nothing.''

Peter stared at him with confusion.

''Lily Evans'' Ravenclaw called.

Lily who looked really nervous, walked up to the stool, and sat on it.

''Slytherin'' The Hat declared.

Lily grimaces, and looked at James with slight nervousness. James looked furious.

''Hey, you stupid barmy sorting hat, first with Sirius, then Remus and Peter and now my Girlfriend, go to hell, you damn git'' James yelled.

''Dad, I mean, James, please calm down'' Harry coaxed.

''Mr Potter, you're not the only one, there are other people like you who are suffering from this same…'' Hermione paused. James frowned heavily.

Lily lowers her head, wand walked towards the Slytherin table. She saw Bellatrix and Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy giving her death glare. Regulus had a blank face. Sirius was smiling nervously, and Severus looked calm. ''I can't believe Slytherin has accepted a filthy mud-blood in his house'' Lucius scowled.

''What a Filthy mud blood!'' Bellatrix exclaimed while staring at Lily.

''Now now, Bella, there must be a reason why Slytherin had accepted a Mud blood, she must be a intelligent witch'' Voldemort told them. Lily frowned at them. Then he looks at Sirius.

Lily grins a little at Sirius, and then sat beside Severus.

''You know I kind of wanted this six years back…but it didn't happened back in that day'' Severus whispered to Lily. Lily gave him a weird glance.

And just like this Reg and Thomas were sorted into Gryffindor which was really weird. Hagrid and Dumbledore were also sorted into Gryffindor. Albus has seen Voldemort staring at Thomas suspiciously. He guesses his surname made him suspicious.

''Now the sorting has ended, if any of you want to ask question then go ahead, But ask questions apart from _that''_ Ravenclaw told.

The students remained silent.

Elsa raises her hand, everyone gave her odd looks.

''Why do you folks are speaking like us? In modern terms'' Elsa asked.

The other students now looked at the Founders warily.

''We can speak in every kind of language, we can also speak in Elfish'' Gryffindor grinned. The students looked bored now. Gryffindor was giving a goofy smile now.

Slytherin coughed and said ''It's time for you all to go to your respective common rooms.''

The students exchanged glances and left the Great Hall.

After they left, Gryffindor looked at Slytherin angrily.

''You are going to use this children in your wicked ploy, Salazar'' he shouted.

Slytherin smirked and said ''you're doing that too, Godric.''

Gryffindor scowled and walked away from there. Ravenclaw followed him.

Hufflepuff looked at Slytherin and said ''this is wrong, Salazar, I didn't expected this from my childhood friend''.

Slytherin had a serious face. He said ''People change, Helga.''

Hufflepuff frowned a bit and walked away from there, leaving Slytherin alone.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	20. Chapter 20: From Friends to Enemies

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **20**_

Albus entered the Gryffindor common room. He looked at the furnitures and the curtains. It is not that different from the future.

Albus notices a boy with jet black hair, with emerald green eyes, and thunderbolt scar who is none other than his Dad was in a deep conversation with a girl with warm pale freckled skin and chocolate colored eyes and light brown hair who is his Aunt Hermione.

''I want to talk with Dumbledore, Hermione, and I want to kill the Voldy right now'' Harry said with a whisper.

''I know Harry but you can't do this, you will ruin everything'' Hermione told him.

Albus then noticed his brother talking with his grandfather, well they look like twins, James Sirius and Lily Luna was kind of consoling his grandfather, James Potter. Orion and Sirius the fourth, and Fred junior were playing exploding snap with Hugo and Louis, Fred and George, really at a serious time they were busy with playing this stupid card game. Rose and Roxanne were currently conversing with Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Neville and Hagrid. Dumbledore was unusually quiet.

''Hey Al'' Albus turns around to see Reg and Thomas.

''Reg...Thomas...it's weird isn't it? Us being in Gryffindor'' Albus said.

''Man, I believe, this whole situation is complex, that Gryffindor bloke is hiding something from us'' Thomas told with a frown.

''The most unbelievable part is my snuffles is none other than...Gellert Grindelwald'' Reg muttered with a pained grimace.

They gave Reg sad glances.

''I know it's hard for you mate, it is really hard to accept—'' Thomas was stopped in the midway by the voice of James Potter.

''I'm fine...by the way...Harry, what happened to you after my death in the future?'' James asked curiously.

Harry remained unresponsive.

''I can't tell...I am sorry'' Harry replied. Hermione gave him a sad smile.

''Alright...I get it...fine...I won't ask about you regarding this anymore but can you tell me...How was your school life? Was it fun?'' James asked.

''It was troubling but sure is fun...because of my friends, we've had lots of adventure'' Harry grinned.

''Can you tell me some of them? Did you do any mistakes? Like pranking someone?'' James asked.

''No I didn't prank though I blew up Aunt Marge once'' Harry smirked.

''Who the heck is Aunt Marge?'' James asked confusing. ''I don't remember of having an Aunt. By the way that is surely fantastic, Wow''

''She is from Mum's side and Thanks'' Harry replied. Hermione frowned a bit.

''Hey...Gran, you're only asking about Dad, why don't you ask us?'' James Sirius started to behave like a kid.

''James, stop behaving like a kid'' Lily Luna snapped.

''Lily...It's alright, by the way, why do you chose my nickname Grandson?'' James asked.

''Cause to me, you're the coolest person ever, Gran, I liked being call Prongs by others'' James Sirius told him.

''You believe, I am the coolest...Grandson...I really like you're idea of succeeding our team'' James said. ''It's a bit confusing, cause we have similar kind of names, right?''

''Yeah, Harry's middle name is James, which is after you and Sirius fourth was named after Sirius Black, Lily was named after her Grandmum, Fred was named after Uncle Fred, Orion was named after Sirius Black's dad, Reg was named after Regulus Black, and Theo was named after Theodore Nott and so on'' Rose interjected.

''Rose...you're so like Hermione'' Harry grinned.

''Well, I am not as good as Mum, she is after all the Brightest witch of her age'' Rose told.

''Everything is shocking for me, now...the most shocking part of me is that my best friends are in separate houses and my grandson number two is named after Snivellus'' James scorned and looked at Harry.

Harry spluttered ''Well, um, er, you, Uh, that's...a long story.'' James stares at him curiously and then turned to Albus.

''So Grandson Number two, you didn't seem that much happy, when the sorting Hat told you that you're a Gryffindor, Why,?'' He asked.

''Um, Grandpa...well you see...I was a Slytherin in the past or future'' Albus answered weirdly. He glances at his father who looked a bit odd after hearing that news and then he looked at James Potter who was completely stunned.

''Why do you look so stunned Grandpa? You have heard and seen much worse before, hearing about your future, and then coming here, and seeing all this bullshits...'' Lily Luna cursed.

''Lily got a point'' James Sirius acquiesced.

James remained quiet for a moment and then spoke ''Yes...I guess you're right, Lily...but still to actually think that my grandson is in Slytherin...but now I think, being a Slytherin is not that bad.''

''He's saying this because Sirius and Grandma are currently in that house now'' Lily Luna reasoned. James Sirius frowned at Lily Luna.

''Well...so you must be in the Quidditch team?'' James asked.

''Uh...I was the seeker and I used to play as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team just like Dad, now, in College, I am the Captain of the Unity Quidditch team and the coach is thinking of sending me to play in the Wizlympics as the representative of Hogwarts..by the way, I am a Triwizard champion'' James Sirius boasted.

''What the ministry had a Triwizard tournament again?'' Harry frowned heavily. Hermione studies James Sirius curiously.

''James, you idiot, that's a long story, we cant tell you about that'' Lily Luna Potter said nervously.

''Oh...I see, by the way, were you in the quidditch team too, Albus?'' Hermione asked.

''I played as the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team'' Albus replied.

''I am proud of you three'' James cried dramatically. He looked at Harry and said ''you must be proud of your children, Harry.''

Harry grinned and nodded.

''No...You guys should not be proud of me...because I am a Misfit after all...'' Albus demurred.

''What do you mean by that? I am indeed proud of you, Albus...am I not in the future?'' Harry looked perplexed.

Albus gave a humorless smirk and said ''you're future self is not proud of me and I am not proud of you either.''

There was a huge silence.

James Sirius frowned at Albus. Lily Luna looked at Harry with concern. Harry and James were still confused. Hermione kept her palm over Harry's hand.

Harry looks at Hermione and nodded.

They heard footsteps.

They all saw Godric Gryffindor entering the common room.

His eyes fell upon all those confused students and then he spoke ''I know you are all awaiting for this question...why you were called?''

The students exchanged glances.

''I will answer all of your questions now...It was about a year ago when we were—''

''What's with this boring back story?'' Lily Luna whispered to James Sirius who frowned at Gryffindor.

''When me and Salazar were strolling around the Forbidden Forest'' Gryffindor told.

''I feel like yawning'' James Sirius muttered quietly. Now everyone was giving bored glances.

''And then suddenly...a person with a black cloak came in front of us, me and Slytherin duelled with him cause he looked quite mysterious and...''

There was a huge awkward silence.

''Does it have any connection with us?'' Thomas quizzed.

''Yes, yes, certainly, young man'' Gryffindor told.

''What happened afterwards, Professor Gryffindor?'' Dumbledore asked.

''That mysterious man was really powerful, it was hard to fight with him...we lost...and then the Mysterious Man revealed himself as Grim Reaper or Death'' Gryffindor told.

The students looked a bit frightened.

''You're joking'' Fred yelled.

''You're barmy'' George shouted.

''Unfortunately, I am saying the truth, he really indeed was the Grim reaper'' Gryffindor sighed. He continued ''we were horrified, and then he told us that he will kill both of us, for making him enraged and humiliated, we begged him, we told him 'Please don't kill us' and then he felt a bit of sympathy for us, and then he ordered us to do certain things, he ordered me and Slytherin to destroy Ego Smokegrim and Inferno Bloodroot and Frostiliana Ivory with the help of the Sinister Shadows''.

There was another huge silence.

''What the heck with this weird stupid names? Who the hell are these gits?'' George shouted.

''They are the most powerful wizards, According to Reaper, they are elementals...they have the power which we have no knowledge, so there is only one way to defeat them, and that is the usage of the sinister shadows and he told us to gather warriors from different timelines to fight in this war...so...'' Gryffindor explained.

''There's a conflict going on between you two...right, Sir?'' Hermione inquired.

Gryffindor eyes widened a bit but he remained calm.

''Yes, Miss Granger, there is a conflict going on...I believe Ego and Inferno both are after the Sinister Shadows, and the sinister shadows are nothing but disastrous artifacts...so I want to destroy the sinister shadows with the help of you all...'' Gryffindor replied.

''But if we destroy the Sinister Shadows then it would be impossible to defeat Ego and Inferno'' Neville said with a frown.

''Mr. Longbottom, I was thinking of destroying them after defeating those two folks but then it's about Salazar, he didn't liked the idea of destroying the sinister shadows, his plan was different'' Gryffindor looked serious.

Dumbledore asked with slight twinkled eyes ''what was his plan, sir?''

Gryffindor lowered his eyebrow, wrinkled his nose and tightened his lips.

''His plan is''

 _ **TCOT: ROAE**_

''I have told you all about the sinister shadows and the reason for which you were called—'' Salazar was off finishing the sentence but Voldemort stopped him in the midway.

''I have a more brilliant ploy, how about I get all the sinister shadows'' Voldemort declared. Bellatrix stares at Voldemort with awe.

''Will you Shut up, I am the one who will make the plan, and you will all listen to me'' Slytherin snapped which made Voldemort quiet.

Then his eyes fell upon Elsa who was making sketches.

''Miss Black, what are you doing?'' Salazar asked.

''Professor, I was just making sketches of the Sinister Shadows...I hope I did right'' Elsa told while giving him the sketches. Salazar gave her an odd look and then checked the sketches. His eyes widened in surprise because the sketches were all beautifully made, that it looked like real.

''Elsa, you are so brilliant in drawing, can you draw me?'' Lily Evans asked.

Elsa nodded and started doing sketches again. She finished the sketches within ten minutes.

''Wow...I look so brilliant, my eyes are sparkling'' Lily Evans said while staring at her sketch.

''You make me look so handsome...I am handsome already, but this drawing is just beyond words'' Sirius pauses.

''I looked so hot in this drawing, I had always knew that you were cool in drawing but I never knew that you were this excellent'' Kristoff marveled while looking at his sketch with admiration.

''My Lord you look so handsome in this sketch'' Bellatrix effused.

''I know that, I am handsome after all'' Voldemort said with a smirk.

''I have to admit, the sketches are cool...man you're hands are crazily good'' Theo told.

Elsa pushed up her sleeves, clenched her fists and started doing more drawing.

''Seems like you're compliments made her more determined'' Grindelwald said with a chuckle.

''I look so sophisticated in the drawing'' Lucius Malfoy said with a girly giggle. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape gave him odd glances.

Scorpius sneered and said ''It's just some stupid drawings, can you make craft like Origami, and Crafts, Sculpture and Hand Made Dolls or Furniture or something Creative?''

Elsa glares at Scorpius and then tore of some pieces of parchment from her sketchbook and then started to make Origami's.

Then she made perfect Origami's of Scorpius Malfoy. It looked so perfect, it seemed like the paper folded made figure of Scorpius is the real one.

''Merlins Beard, Elsa, you're brilliant, you're hands are genius, you're not only good in playing guitar and piano and flute and singing, you're not only brilliant in playing Quidditch and Gymnastics, You're flawless in this'' Scorpius complimented while staring at the Origami which looked like him. Elsa raised her eyebrow and gave Scorpius a weird glance.

''All of a sudden?'' she asked.

''He is praising her now because she made him look handsome in the Origami'' Theo snorted.

''She is not flawless at all, Scor stop giving her fake compliments, she is a Glutton like an Oaf, dramatic, reckless, doom monger, a boring prankster and she can be a insecure troll and angry blast ended skrewt at times, she is bizarre and mental, and she can be pigheadedly obstinate and manipulative too, and she breaks too many things like a Niffler, she broke Reg's expensive flying car'' Kristoff insulted.

''Shut the hell Up, Kristoff'' Elsa snapped. She started throwing spells at him but he managed to dodge.

''I am more handsome'' Lucius Malfoy yelled.

''No I am more handsome'' Sirius Black shouted.

''The Dark Lord is the most Handsome gentle man ever'' Bellatrix bellowed. Voldemort smirked.

''This curtains is not that much different'' Draco said while looking at the curtains of the Slytherin common room.

''Rose, I wonder what she is doing'' Scorpius mused.

''Me too, I wonder what others are doing'' Lily Evans said. Severus Snape looked bored.

''Seems like I am the only normal one here'' Regulus told.

The time travelers were making way too much noise. This is unbearable. Salazar glances at the students with contempt.

''WILL YOU SHUT UP?''

The students became quiet again.

Salazar sighed and then took out some rings from his robes pocket. He kept those rings in the table.

''I would be highly glad if you all wear this rings, these ring are for every Slytherin students of mine'' Slytherin told.

''This rings are beautiful, but If I wear it then people will call me girly'' Lucius Malfoy said.

''You're already girly, git'' Sirius gibed. He continued ''and so as Snivellus.'' Lucius and Snivellus sneered at Sirius.

''You will all have to wear this rings, it is necessary and compulsory'' Salazar stated.

Soft murmurs between the students can be heard.

''This so boring, Fine'' Kristoff said halfheartedly. Slytherin smirked.

Everything is going according to his plan.

''Now I know the locations of the Sinister Shadows...and I have to tell you about the time turner of death, one of them is with Miss Elsa—''

''No it can't be possible'' Elsa demurred. Everyone glances at her.

''Miss Black...the time turner which you're Aunt has given to you is a part of that time turner given by death, the three separate parts of the ' _That Time Turner'_ were used it in the three different normal true time turners, I believe the other two is with your brothers '' Slytherin told.

''So...you want me to...fine, I'll tell them to give me those'' Elsa said.

''No, you won't tell them anything, I mean to say, from now onwards you will stop having any conversations with someone outside this house'' Slytherin said.

Everyone stares at him in confusion.

''What do you mean by that?'' Elsa quizzed.

''I mean to say, as long as you're here, you won't talk with your friends or your relatives, and it's an order'' Slytherin articulated.

''Why would we listen to you? Enough of your shits, I am done with you, I am leaving'' Sirius told but after some minutes he started screaming in pain. Even though he wanted to move but his hands and limbs were frozen. Slytherin smirked.

''What have you done?'' Elsa shouted.

''Sirius'' Lily cried. Regulus helped his brother.

''Seems like my ring is working well'' Salazar grinned maliciously.

''I knew it, you had your own ploy, Salazar, and it is definitely not that different from mine, there's something in that ring'' Voldemort hissed.

''I am the one who will make plans, and you are all my students or slave'' Salazar smirked humorlessly.

Voldemort scowled at him.

''What do you want with us? Don't tell me'' Severus frowned.

''What is it, Severus?'' Draco asked.

''He has the plan to dominate the whole world, the whole timeline, the whole universe by the use of Sinister Shadows...that's why he want this'' Severus informed.

''You're a Criminal'' Elsa accused.

''We will never listen to you'' Scorpius shouted.

''Brilliant Plan, Salazar'' Voldemort concurred.

''I kinda liked his idea'' Lucius said.

''I support this'' Bellatrix announced.

''But we won't'' Kristoff and Theo yelled.

''You will have to'' Salazar shouted. ''If you don't then you're friends life will be in danger and so as yours.''

Elsa and Scorpius exchanged worried glances.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. Chapter 21: Declaration of a War

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 21

James Sirius enters the Forbidden Forest. It was 12'o clock at Night. The clouds had covered the moon and the stars.

James Sirius took out his wand and muttered 'Lumos'. A blue light emitted from his wand's tip which made him see clearly. He notices a blonde haired girl leaning against the tree.

''Elsa…do you know that you ruined my sleep'' He drawled while yawning.

Elsa frowns at him.

''By the way, what do you want?'' he asked while crossing his arms.

''It's not like I wanted to meet you, alright, don't you dare get the wrong idea'' She said while narrowing her eyes and raising her voice a bit.

James Sirius stares at her oddly.

''You came here because you wanted to meet me right, that's why you called me'' He snapped a bit.

Elsa frowned a bit and said ''I need to talk with you, it's important.''

James Sirius scorned at her. ''I thought that you hate me'' he told.

''Well, whose fault it was in the first place?'' she snapped. He gave her an odd glance again.

Elsa sighed and said ''I called you, because If I called Lily and Al…they would've been reckless, but you're not impulsive like them.'' She showed her left hand, the hand where she was wearing the ring.

James Sirius studied it curiously ''you're engaged to someone?'' He asked.

''No you idiot, stop getting the wrong idea, Salazar doesn't know that I came here to meet you by sneaking…James…please don't tell this to anyone but we're in a big trouble, has Gryffindor told you about Salazar's plan'' she asked.

James Sirius narrowed his gaze and said ''Yes…he wants to dominate the world with the Sinister shadows…''

''It's more than that…I would tell you that —''

They heard footsteps sound coming from the dark shrubs. Elsa gets alarmed; she took a fleeting look at James Sirius before running away from there.

''James, what are you doing here?''

James Sirius turned around to see Sirius IV, Orion and Fred junior.

''I came here for strolling'' he grinned.

They gave him strange glances.

''Alright'' Fred Jr said with a frown.

James Sirius grinned nervously. His friends stared at him weirdly and then walked away. He sighed in relief and started to think about her _words_.

TCOT: ROAE

''Lily, Please talk to me, Sirius is ignoring me, now you're ignoring me too, what's going on, Lily?'' James asked her girlfriend impatiently.

''I can't talk with you, I am sorry, James'' Lily replies.

''Lily'' he stares at her. Lily looked flustered; she was sweating and was trembling a bit too. And there was ring in her left hand, Sirius and other Slytherin students were wearing the same kind of ring too.

Lily tries to leave that place, but James grabbed her hand and then brought her closer to him.

''James, please leave me alone'' Lily pleads while looking away.

''What's going on Lily? I have to know, please'' he said while staring into her eyes. She looked troubled.

''Is it with Bellatrix or that —'' James surmised.

''No…it's not with them…It's just…I can't…I have no choice'' Lily cried. James releases her hand and said with gritted teeth ''Fine'' and walked away from there.

Lily covered her face with her hands and started to cry.

TCOT: ROAE

Hermione and Harry were in the library of the Hogwarts School. The library was currently unoccupied. There was no one apart from books, dusts and Harry and Hermione.

''Hermione''

Hermione turns around to see Harry staring at her intently. Harry took a step closer to her and was about to lean forward and kiss her but then Hermione stopped him.

''No we can't, we need to stop this Harry, you have seen my future, your future, you have lovely kids with Ginny and I have my own kids with Ron….if we do something like this…then—''

''I know, Mione, But I can't help'' Harry told. He took off his glasses and puts it in his robes pocket.

''Harry…'' she breaths his name. _She can't stop too._

They started to kiss each other.

Meanwhile, Lily Luna was coming towards the library. _Really, Life is currently a hectic_ , she thought. She needs to find a book about jinxes and hexes. Well, even though Lily's a sixteen year old kid but still she is good with advanced spells. And she has to be for now, they need to find the Sinister Shadows, and she knows that it's going to be way too difficult, so she has to get ready for good.

As soon as she entered, she stopped and quickly hides herself behind a book shelf.

''What the Hell?'' She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She stares at her brother Albus Severus and her Aunt Hermione in disbelief.

''This is so wrong, what are they doing? I am hallucinating'' She said to herself, and then walked away from there.

Hermione pushed Harry and said ''We can't Harry.''

Harry gave her a fixed stare and sighed ''Fine, I get it.'' And then he left the Library. Hermione in anger kicked the hard table in front of her. But then her foot aches, she clutched her foot and cried in agony.

''Aunt Hermione, are you alright?''

Hermione looks up to see Albus, the second son of Harry Potter. He looked exactly like him but several inches taller than Harry. His brother James Sirius was even taller than Albus by some four or five inches, well, James Sirius looked like a twin of James Potter, their grandfather.

''Albus…I'm fine…it's just a book fell upon my feet and'' Hermione lied.

''Oh…I see…'' Albus helped her to stand up. Hermione leaned up against the shelves to support herself.

''Do you want me to take you back to your room?'' Albus asked. Hermione studies him curiously.

Meanwhile, Lily Luna, the girl who always gets the wrong idea entered the Library again. When she sees Albus carrying Hermione in his back, she quickly hides herself again.

''No…way…it seems like, my brother and my Aunt is in a forbidden relationship'' Lily Luna said while staring at Albus and Hermione in horror.

TCOT: ROAE

The Great Hall was currently filled with Time travelers. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuffs were surely getting along but the problem was with the Slytherin who were sitting alone in their respective table like some depressed lonely kids and were continuously ignoring their friends.

''Elsa...Kristoff...Scorpius...Theo'' Reg kept calling. But his sister and his friends completely ignored him.

''It's awkward'' Reg said to Albus.

''They won't gave you a reply, obviously'' James told while glaring at Lily Evans and Sirius. But they looked away.

''What's going on with them?'' Remus asked while sitting beside James. He stares at Peter who sat beside Albus and then shrugged.

Albus scowled, and got up from his seat and walked towards the Slytherin table.

''Why are you not talking with us?'' He asked his friends. Theo and Scorpius exchanged glances, Kristoff wanted to speak but then stopped and Elsa remained unresponsive.

''Fine...then I will declare a war against you...a duel'' Albus announced. Everyone stares at Albus in disbelief.

''If I win this duel...then you all will talk with me, and If I lose—''

Bellatrix stopped Albus and then said ''If you lose…then you're friends, what's his name, Reg, yes, Reg and his brother has to give their time turners to us.''

Albus frowned at Bellatrix. And then he looked at Elsa and Scorpius and then said ''Fine, they'll give their time turners to you.''

''Al, No'' Reg shouted. Thomas stares at him with narrowed eyes.

Harry notices Slytherin smirking at Albus evilly. He also notices Dumbledore looking at them with twinkling eyes. He stares at Slytherin suspiciously.

Gryffindor stood up and announced ''let's make this war…a friendly competition then...''

Albus glared at Scorpius and Elsa.

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22: War is going

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I WILL DEFINITELY WATCH BAHUBALI: THE CONCLUSION…I REALLY WANNA KNOW.

Chapter 22

They were currently in the grounds of the Hogwarts. The students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be on neutral side and has decided to participate as Audience. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff will be the judges. Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin will be the Host.

Team A: Gryffindor Participants: James Potter, Harry Potter, James Sirius Potter, Sirius IV, Hugo Weasley, Orion, Fred, George, Fred Jr, Lily Luna Potter, Hermione Granger, Louis Weasley, Rose Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Reg, Thomas, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom.

Team B: Slytherin Participants: Kristoff, Elsa, Scorpius, Theo Jr, Draco, Lucius, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Grindelwald, Severus, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, And Lily Evans.

''Don't they have too much Gryffindor?'' Luna Lovegood spoke.

''Yes, they do have'' Ginny replied.

''I'm worried about James'' Remus told to Peter.

''And Sirius too'' Peter said.

''I wonder what's gonna happen?'' Ron wonders.

''Yer eh see, I didn' er like violence so I withdrew from this war eh'' Hagrid said to Ron.

''Got that'' Teddy Lupin nervously told. His hair turned into blue.

''Now I should tell…No uses of unforgivable curses and don't fatally harm each other alright'' Ravenclaw articulated.

''Does any one of you has to say anything?'' Hufflepuff asked them.

Elsa rose up her hand. Everyone stares at her curiously.

''What is it, Miss Black?'' Gryffindor asked.

''I want to withdraw'' Elsa told.

There was a silence.

''Ehhhhhhhh'' Kristoff shouted.

''You can't withdraw like that'' Scorpius barked.

''Miss Black, can you clearly tell the reason behind of your said withdrawal?'' Gryffindor inquired.

''I am bored'' Elsa retorted.

There was a silence again.

''Miss Black…you're reason has no sense, henceforth you're withdrawal should not be granted'' Ravenclaw announced. Elsa looked disappointed.

''Now…students…you're dueling war or so will take place in the Forbidden forest…and don't try to be way too much clever cause we will watch all of your witty moves in this floating crystal ball'' Slytherin told while pointing his index finger of his left hand at the floating crystal ball.

''Where did that come from?'' Lily Luna asked James Sirius. He shrugged in answer.

''Now on the count of three, Three, Two, One Go! '' Ravenclaw announced. The students hurriedly pelt towards the Forbidden Forest.

Dumbledore entered the Dark Forest. He notices Grindelwald staring at him.

''Gellert…whatever you're doing is highly heinous'' Dumbledore told him. He had a stolid expression.

Gellert bites his lip, gave Dumbledore a fixed stare and said '' It's a fault in my stars, Albus…I have no choice but to follow it.''

Dumbledore sighed and then raises his wand ''so be it'' He said, and muttered a strong forceful spell towards Gellerts' way but Gellert blocked it with a silver colored shield.

''Albus, My friend…the spell was impressive'' Gellert grinned and then produces a ball of light and threw it towards Dumbledore.

Dumbledore produces a ball of blue light which clashes with Gellerts' spell.

They were watching this in the crystal ball.

''Bloody Hell'' Ron muttered.

''I have expected this from both of them, I believe we should disqualified both of them'' Ravenclaw said.

''What we should do, Godric and Salazar?'' Helga asked.

''You're the judges, do whatever you want to'' Godric replied. Slytherin remained quiet.

''Fine…Mr. Dumbledore, Mr. Grindelwald…you two are henceforth disqualified'' Ravenclaw announced.

''Two powerful ones are out at the start of the war…I wonder who is going to win this'' Ginny puzzled.

''It's hard to…surmise…but I believe Gryffindor have a strong chance'' Remus Lupin said softly.

TCOT: ROAE

''Stupefy'' Scorpius muttered and points it at Hugo Weasley. It hits Hugo and made him unconscious.

''Scorpius, How could you?!'' Rose yelled. She had an unfocused gaze and was blinking in confusion while staring at him.

''I have no choice, Rose'' Scorpius mouthed. He continued ''But I would never hurt you, even during Quidditch match, I never targeted you, I never had hit a bludger towards you.''

Rose narrowed her gaze. But then Scorpius suddenly grimaced hard. He clutched his chest in pain and fell down on the ground.

Rose blinked in confusion and sees Roxanne appearing out of the darkness along with Louis.

Roxanne smirked hard at Rose and so as Louis.

TCOT: ROAE

Bellatrix glared at the two fierce Gryffindor women in front of them: Molly Prewett and Hermione Granger. Both of their wands were raised and were pointed towards her.

Bellatrix frowned. She really wanted to use the unforgivable curse on them but Ravenclaw's order.

'' Anteoculatia'' Bellatrix muttered quickly and pointed her wand towards Hermione. Hermione quickly mutters ''Ascendio'' and then her body gets lifted into the air. Then she quickly mutters the cushioning charm on the ground and fell down smoothly.

''Avifors'' Molly Prewett mutters this spell while pointing her wand at Bellatrix, cause Bellatrix was distracted by Hermione so this is her chance and then Bellatrix turns into a small Finch.

''Two from Slytherin is defeated, the score is Gryffindor 2, Slytherin 1'' Rowena Ravenclaw announces.

Gryffindor snickered at Slytherin.

''It's not the end, Godric'' Slytherin smirked. He continued ''Just wait and Watch.''

Godric stares at him curiously.

TCOT: ROAE

''Baubillious'' James Potter yelled and hits this spell at Severus. A bolt of light with a blasting sound emerged from the tip of James's wand and was about to hit Severus but Severus dodges and it hits the tree.

While James was dueling with Severus, suddenly someone emerges from the shrubs and muttered while pointing his wand at James.

'' Carpe Retractum''

A rope emerges out of the casters wand and strangles James's left leg and pulls James towards the caster.

''Malfoy…you git'' James shouted.

''Hahaha, Potter, seems like we're the winning team'' Lucius Malfoy chuckles evilly.

''Not so soon, Malfoy''

Lucius Malfoy turns around to see James Sirius Potter punching him. Lucius Malfoy fell down backwards while losing his consciousness.

''Are you alright Grandpa?'' James Sirius asked.

''He is alright, James, do not worry'' Lily Luna Potter told.

''But you won't be alright, I guess''

They see Lily Evans smirking at them.

''Evans…what are you gonna do? I am you're boyfriend after all, Please don't—'' Lily Evans didn't even let him finishes his sentence, she quickly stunned him.

''Sorry, James'' Lily Evans apologized. Then she gave a fixed unfocused stare at Lily Luna and James Sirius.

James Sirius became way too nervous.

''I deeply apologize to you…but if we don't win this war…then he might—'' Lily Evans paused.

''He might what grandma? Whom are you talking about?'' Lily Luna asked.

''Obviously about him'' James Sirius told Lily Luna. Lily Luna gave a confused look at James. But before she could say anything, with a blast, she sees his brother James Sirius flying away from there.

''What the—? '' Lily Luna looks at her Grandma, Evans. Evans looked confused too.

''Who did that?'' Lily Luna mumbles.

''That must be Depulso'' Lily Evans told.

''And you are so correct, Evans''

They notices Draco Malfoy appears there.

''Expelliarmus'' Lily Luna's wand flew away from her hand.

''Seems like you're defeated'' Draco grins.

Lily Luna pressed her lips into a frown.

''Please don't be mad…it's for your own good…don't say about this to your Dad—'' Before he could say more, suddenly they heard a blasting sound.

They glance around to see: Hermione Granger and Molly Prewett.

''Granger…Mrs—'' Draco remains quiet.

Molly looked confused and so as Lily Evans. Hermione frowned at Draco and Lily Luna sighed in relief.

''I was about to slip'' Draco mumbled.

''You check Hermione while I check Prewett'' Lily Evans commanded.

Draco nodded in response.

''Draco…tell me whats going on?'' Hermione asked while muttering a simple stunning spell towards Draco.

Draco dodges and replied arrogantly ''Nothing is going on, and even if it is none of your concern.''

''Draco…Please….Diminuendo'' Hermione cried. Draco defends himself with the shield charm.

''Haven't I already told you, Granger? It's none of your business'' He hissed and shoots the full body bind curse towards her way.

Hermione jumped out of the way and cried a hex '' Entomorphis'' while aiming her wand towards Draco but Draco dodges and accidentally hits Molly Prewett and finally turns her into a insect kind of thing.

''Grandma Molly'' Lily Luna cried. Hermione bites her lip and darts a glare at Draco Malfoy who was smirking at her.

''Brilliant Granger, you made our Job easier'' Draco smirked again.

Hermione's eyebrows were slanted inward, her nose wrinkled, and her upper lip was curled a bit.

''Malfoy…you're doing a wrong thing'' Hermione growled while shooting the knockback jinx towards Draco. And again, Draco managed to dodge that spell.

''So…you and Potter, Granger'' Draco smirked.

Lily Evans looked confused.

Lily Luna had a stunned look. ''Mr. Malfoy knows that Aunt Hermione and My Brother….'' Lily Luna mumbled.

''How do you know?'' Hermione looked shocked.

''I just know, Everte Statum'' Draco mouthed that spell quickly and points at Hermione. Hermione fell backwards.

She sends a glare at the amazing bouncing smirking Ferret.

''It's my win'' Draco grinned.

''This is absolutely Wrong, Malfoy, why can't you understand?'' Hermione shouted. But Draco pretended to not hearing what she has said.

Hermione frowned. And then she realized something.

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23: Who's the winner?

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying, I love you all, LOL.

Chapter 23

Kristoff and Theo were currently duelling with Thomas and Reg.

''Kristoff, Theo...Mate, Please stop listening to Slytherin, he is a wicked person'' Reg pleaded.

Kristoff and Theo exchanged looks and then Kristoff was the first one to spoke.

''We are absolutely fine, Slytherin is a funny guy'' Kristoff lied. Theo gave him a weird look.

Thomas, who looked miffed, shouted ''Have you gone bonkers, that lie didn't make any sense.'' He paused for a brief moment.

''If it is in this way, then, Orbis'' Thomas mouthed the spell and pointed it at Kristoff.

Kristoff jumped out of the way and runs away from there. Thomas pelts after him.

Theo looked at Reg who was giving him a glare.

''Mate...why?'' Reg asked in confusion.

''We have no choice, Reg, he is way too strong...and his motives are illicit'' Theo told.

''Really, then why don't you...turn around?''

Theo confusingly turned around and gets hit by the full body bind curse.

Reg looks at Albus and grins.

''You're not the only one mate''

They heard Thomas grinning at them. They see Kristoff lying on the ground.

''Stunned him easily'' Thomas grinned.

There was a silence.

''I wonder...whats with that bloody ring? There's something weird with that ring, you think that too right?'' Thomas inquired.

Albus nodded.

''I have figured out something Al, doesn't he look kinda similar to her?'' Thomas asked.

''What?'' Albus raised one brow.

''Really I also want to know what have you figured out clearly?''

They heard the slow but deep voice.

The wind shakes the tree leaves harshly.

Voldemort emerges from the dark corner of the forest.

''Hello'' he greets.

''Al, RUN'' Thomas yelled. Albus takes a fleeting look at Thomas, he nodded and runs away from there.

Reg was quickly knocked out by Voldemort and Thomas fell backwards after getting hitting by a curse.

''Insects...they are like insects to me'' Voldemort hissed. He continued ''Wish...I could kill them but...I can't...the rule of this filthy game is not to use any unforgivable curses...but I can defeat all of them easily and then...get those two time turners.''

''I believe the winner won't be you''

Voldemort scowled, he turned around to search the source of the voice. He frowned at the four eyed-scar head-Boy, he was leaning against a tree while looking at Voldemort with contempt.

'How dare he? Who gave him the bloody right to stare at me like that?' Voldemort scowled.

The scar head boy took out his wand. Voldemort smirked and took out his wand too.

''Let the game begin, Redactum Skullus'' Voldemort was the first one to use that spell.

Harry jumped out of the way and it hits the tree.

'' Lapifors'' Voldemort shoots. Harry dodged again. Voldemort looked annoyed now.

''Wish I could use the Killing curse on this brat'' He mumbled.

''Impedimenta'' Voldemort muttered and pointed his wand towards Harry. But Harry dodged it again swiftly.

Harry gave him a smirk. Voldemort roars in rage.

Voldemort then shoots a powerful strong curse invented by him but Harry protected him with a shield.

''Glacius Tria'' Voldemort muttered and tried to use it on Harry but Harry again dodged it.

Voldemort looked a bit tired now, he gasped for breath. Harry uses this chance and quickly pointed his wand towards Voldemort and muttered ''Flipendo Duo.''

Voldemort fell backwards, before he could use another curse on Harry, Harry disarmed him.

''This is easier than I had ever imagine'' Harry snickered. He looked at Voldemort with a smirk and told ''you're the weaker one, Mate.''

Voldemort bellowed in anger, tried to reach for his wand and then Harry quickly muttered ''Petrificus Totalus''. Voldemort became frozen as stone.

''Gryffindor's score rose once more''

TCOT: ROAE

The Black brothers had defeated Louis, Roxanne, Rose Weasley, Fred Jr, Fred and George, Sirius Jr or Sirius IV, Orion, Neville, Arthur Weasley.

''You did a great job, Mate'' Regulus praised Sirius. Sirius looked surprised for a bit and then he grinned and said ''Thanks, Bro. I wonder where Snivellus has gone.''

''yeah —'' Regulus suddenly cried in pain and fell down on the ground.

''Regulus, What the—?'' Sirius clutched his chest in pain and then soon loses his consciousness.

Albus Severus Potter leaps out of the bushes and then stares at the stunned bodies of Sirius and Remus.

''I am really Sorry, I have no choice'' Albus told while staring at them with sympathy.

''You are brilliant...and I have heard you're a Slytherin, you seem good unlike you're stupid Grandfather and brother''

Albus glanced around to see Severus Snape staring at him with a blank expression.

''Snape...you'' Albus said.

''Yes, it's me, Levicorpus'' Snape yelled while pointing his wand at Albus. Albus flinched and then jumped out of the way.

'' Locomotor Mortis'' Albus muttered while pointing his wand at Snape's shoes. But then, Snape moved out of the way.

''You may have my name, but you can never beat me'' Snape smirked. He shoots the knee reversal hex towards his way; Albus winced but managed to dodge that spell.

''Confundo'' Albus muttered but Snape was fast and then he stunned Albus swiftly.

''You're defeated Potter...I have won the game...'' Snape declared.

''I don't think so, Professor Snape''

Snape raised his eyebrow and turned around. His eyes widened when he saw the boy with the lightning bolt: Harry James Potter.

''Have a good day, Stupefy'' Harry grinned. Snape fell backwards losing his sense.

''Defeated Malfoy, My Mum and Snape...so...no one is left...wait I forgot, there is one...but I would be able to defeat her easily'' Harry thought.

TCOT: ROAE

No one comes here in this part of the forest. Elsa believes that as no one comes here in this place, Fawkes might come here every night. Elsa climbed up the tree, and tied the net and the rope with one of the branches.

She has kept a piece of chicken meat in the ground. She has made this trap in such a way, once Fawkes comes here and take this chicken meat, The net will fall over him and finally caught him.

Elsa grinned at her idea, and praised herself inwardly. But accidentally, the net fell over her.

''Kyaa'' Elsa screamed. She tried to remove the net but she couldn't it was so hard. She was completely trapped by her own trap. This is called Karma.

Elsa cried a spell that can help but what the hell? She accidentally uses the wrong spell and gets lifted off into the air.

Elsa screamed again.

Meanwhile, While Harry was on his way finding the last member of the Slytherin team; he heard a scream from the very dark corner of the forest. Harry pelts towards there, to search the source of the voice. But then he finds no one there.

Elsa finally remembered the spell and then releases herself from the net and then she fell on the ground.

But she was surprised; she didn't have hurt a bit. Then she sees Harry was lying beneath her, he had no consciousness.

''Merlins Beard'' she cried.

The Whole scene was been watched by all the defeated participants, the judges, the other students and the host through the Crystal Ball.

All of them had a similar expression.

''WHAT THE HELL?''

TCOT: ROAE

''How can it be possible?'' Gryffindor mumbled.

''A win is a win after all, Elizabeth Black, from Slytherin has won this competition'' Ravenclaw told.

''What the bloody hell with this winning? What the bloody hell with this competition?'' Hugo shouted.

''Yeah, Harry has defeated Voldemort, beside she didn't fought with him'' Fred yelled. George scowled heavily. Fred Jr, Roxanne, and Rose concurred with them.

''This is cheating'' Arthur Weasley said.

''Yes'' Molly Prewett told.

''In this game, you can defeat a player by disarming him, or defeating by using any spell, and knocking someone out with or without the help of a spell, So it's the win of Slytherin'' Hufflepuff reasoned.

''What the bloody hell with these rules?'' Louis bellowed.

''This does not made any sense'' Harry muttered. Hermione nodded.

''Yeah, Even the girl who won by default is also clueless'' Albus said while pointing at the clueless Elsa. Slytherin was smirking while holding the two prizes: The Time Turner of Sirius IV and Reg.

''This game has no point, I believe this is a trap of Slytherin'' Dumbledore surmised.

''Well Spotted, Professor'' James Sirius added.

''Yeah, all of this can be a trap, but why Slytherin did it?'' James Potter asked.

''He looked really happy when he got the time turners'' Lily Luna Potter replied.

Gryffindor was thinking something, but when Lily Luna told about the time turners his eyes widened.

''Don't tell me..., it was indeed a trap, I should have been careful, the time turner is none other than a part of the Sinister Shadows'' Gryffindor informed.

''Impossible, our Aunt gave it to us because it had no trace'' Reg told. Sirius IV agrees with him.

''Mr. Black, and Mr. Black, tell me what kind of Time Turner is it if it has no trace of the Ministry?'' Gryffindor asked.

They remained silent.

''Three parts of the Sinister Shadows time turner was used on this three diff kind of time turners separately'' Gryffindor clarified.

''That Slytherin fooled us'' Orion looked enraged.

''He has to pay the price, they has fooled us in their way, so we will fooled them in our way'' Albus declared.

Its Time for their Revenge.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24: The mission

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying, I love you all, LOL. LOL. Please read my fic Beauty and the Budgie. It is a drarry fic. I hope you're enjoying, and liking this fic, or hating this fic. Love or Hate this fic as much as you can.

 _ **Chapter 24**_

''Today, I am going to give you the location of those places where the Sinister Shadows are hidden, Cotton On?'' Salazar stated.

''Yeah, we got it, Man'' Sirius drawled.

''I wonder how tough will be this expedition'' Lily Evans said to Elsa. But Elsa remained calm. She didn't answer.

Lily Evans glance at her, she raised an eyebrow and asked ''what's wrong?''

Elsa frowned a bit and then said with a grimace.

''The bow and the arrow...they are missing''

''What? The bow and the arrow are missing you?'' Sirius asked confusingly. Snape gave him a weird look.

''No...She told that she couldn't find the bow and the arrow'' Kristoff explained.

''No way, that bow and the arrow were supposed to be a part of the Sinister Shadows'' Scorpius told.

''Yeah'' Theo nodded. He continued ''How could you lost such an important item?

''How come you got the bow and the arrow of the Sinister Shadows in the first place?'' Voldemort enquired.

''Answer My Lords' question, you filthy Blood Traitor'' Bellatrix yelled with Belligerence.

''Bella, you could've said that nicely'' Regulus scowled.

''Yeah, all she can do is scream like a Mad Banshee'' Sirius added.

''Shut Up, Both of you, this is none of your concern'' Bellatrix shouted.

''Calm Down, Bella'' Lucius tried.

''You all are making way too much noise'' Grindelwald looked annoyed.

''SHUT UP ALL OF YOU'' Salazar finally snapped. They became quiet.

''I believe someone must have stolen it'' Draco assumed.

''Yes...Mr. Malfoy...is right, and I know who are behind this but for now...Let's go and get the other Sinister Shadows'' Slytherin declared.

TCOT: ROAE

Founders Era

Location: The Venenarius Spelunca or the Wizard Cave

The Time Travellers apparated in the cave directly. The cave was surrounded by a vast forest full of Black thorn trees. This cave has infinite passages and it has loops.

''I hate caves...'' Elsa mumbled.

''We have to find the vessel filled with elemental, pure, and fundamental magic'' Sirius told.

''It's was not filled in a vessel, it was filled in a grail, you idiot'' Bellatrix yelled.

''No...Guys...it was a cup or a goblet sort of thing'' Draco informed.

''All of them are same'' Severus said quietly.

''Man this place is full of mud...I hate muddy places'' Kristoff complaining.

''Stop whining and get down to work'' Voldemort ordered.

''Who made you the leader?'' Scorpius asked Voldemort.

''This is so dead boring'' Theo looked weary.

''We have to do this guys...once this is finished, we can finally live peacefully, we have to do this, come on'' Lily Evans encouraged.

''But who is the leader of our team?'' Regulus inquired.

''Grindelwald...I guess'' Elsa muttered.

''Who made him the leader?'' Voldemort scowled.

''Does it really matter, we have to find the other parts of the sinister shadows'' Grindelwald said.

There was a silence after that. Everyone stared at Grindelwald for a moment.

''What is it?'' He asked irritatingly.

''You're speaking in a perfect British accent now, at first you had spoke in bad english but now you're speaking in very good english'' Lily Evans told.

Grindelwald's eyebrows were slanted inward, his nose was wrinkled, and there was a crease in his left cheek, his lips were puckered. He sighed ''Does it really matter, let's go and find the other parts of the Sinister Shadows. ''

They remained quiet for a bit but then nodded hesitantly and followed him. They raised their lit wands towards the dark corners of the cave so that they can see clearly.

''So the three time turners are with you right?'' Lily Evans asked.

''Well...currently it is one, Slytherin has taken out the main parts (the sinister shadows time turners part) from each of the three time turners and remade it into this'' Elsa took out the time turner from her pocket. It was a pendant with a platinum rotating watch with only two numbers XI at the lower and XII at the upper side and it has two dials. It had a different weird type of aura coming from it.

''This is so weird...'' Lily Evans told while staring at it curiously. ''But it's like a normal watch.''

''I have found it''

They heard the voice of Grindelwald. He was pointing at a dark passage. They need to cross the bridge to get into the passage. On their left side, from the big rocks heavy current foamy water fall was falling into a stream of river underneath the bridge that leads to the dark passage. Fogs and Mist surround the place. It was hard to see clearly.

The old Bridge was made of wood and ropes. The Bridge looked like it would get broken at any time.

''We can do this Guys'' Lily Evans encouraged. There was sparkle in her eyes, and her fist was clenched too. Except her legs was trembling.

They gave her weird looks.

''Inwardly, She is scared'' Theo commented.

''We will go through this bridge one by one...alright...so first will be me'' Gridelwald said. The others nodded. He started to walk slowly and steadily through the bridge while keeping his balance.

Scorpius and Theo followed Gellert and slowly crossed the bridge. The bridge was shaking a bit. Then Lily Evans, Bellatrix, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Voldemort, Draco, Lucius, Kristoff and Sirius walked slowly towards the opposite way through the bridge.

Finally, it was Elsa's turn. Elsa took one gulp, and stepped forward.

''Come on Elsa'' Scorpius yelled. Elsa nodded and started walking a bit faster through the bridge. And then she reached the middle of the bridge. But suddenly the cavern started to quaver, rock started to fall over the bridge.

Now they are all shouting. The bridge started to swing like a pendulum. The bridge started to break down, wood planks and rope gave away, it was about to collapse. Elsa quickly ran faster and finally she reached the opposite passage. They heard sound of the wooden planks falling into the stream.

To Be Continued...

A/N:A/N: I would be glad…if you fav or follow this fic. Never mind, don't give me fav or follows out of pity. Only give me fav or follows if you want to, if you don't want then don't give. There is no pressure. I'm going to finish this fic soon. Two more chapters up.


	25. Chapter 25: Death of a Misfit

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I would be glad…if you fav or follow this fic. Never mind, don't give me fav or follows out of pity. Only give me fav or follows if you want to, if you don't want then don't give. There is no pressure. I'm going to finish this fic soon. I will write a sequel on the cursed child part and then write a sequel on the frozen part later.

Chapter 25

The Dark passage has led them into a very big room. The room was lit by a wonderful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was filled with ancient wizards' statues and images of ancient runes manuscripts and the images of the Hallows and the images of different kind of prophecies and dangerous artifacts and the images of rare magical creatures and plants were craved on the walls, and there was a Large, Circular Veil too and a big circular mirror was hanging opposite to the veil wall.

The floor was made of marbles and stones. And in the middle of the floor there was a weird drawing: It was a circular watch; it looked exactly like the remade time turner. It had only two numbers and that are XI and XII. It had two dials and there were drawings of planets, sun and moon and stars, clouds, triangles and squares inside the circular watch. It had a dark, mysterious aura.

''Such a cool room inside a weird cave'' Kristoff muttered.

''So where's the goblet?'' Scorpius enquired.

''Must be here'' Theo told while staring at the ancient runes manuscripts.

''This place is so…strange'' Lily Evans whispered.

''I wonder who lives here…'' Draco said while staring at the lit Chandelier.

''I don't think so anyone would be able to live here'' Snape told.

''Weirdo like you and Lucius and Bella can'' Sirius gibed. Snape sneered at Sirius. Bellatrix darts him a death glare, and Lucius scowled at Sirius.

''Guys, please don't fight at a crucial time like this'' Regulus pleaded.

''HURRY UP! We need to find the goblet'' Grindelwald reminded.

''Yes, let's find it'' Voldemort said.

There was a huge silence for a moment.

''The goblet is here….we can't see it, we just need the right person to seek the goblet'' Elsa broke the silence. Everyone stared at her. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

''What? Why don't you be the one?'' Kristoff said.

''What the hell? Why me?'' Elsa asked nervously.

''Because you have done this before right with the arrow and bow'' Scorpius replied.

Elsa looked at him for a brief moment. Then she nodded hesitantly. She looked at the drawing of the circular watch carefully.

'Last time I had to sacrifice a little portion of blood…this time I guess it's…Magic' Elsa thought. She took a deep breath and then she took out her wand and pointed it at the circular watch.

Then she looked at others. She quizzed weirdly ''what should I do now?''

There was a big awkward silence.

''How would we know that, Dammit?'' Bellatrix yelled.

''What a clueless girl!'' Grindelwald exclaimed.

''This is tougher than what we had ever imagined'' Kristoff muttered while shaking his head a bit.

Elsa closed her eyes, she needs to concentrate. The light of the chandelier extinguished. The room became very eerily dark and cold now. From the tip of her wand a silvery colored light emitted, and then it hit the floor. Then the room started to tremble heavily like theres an earthquake, and suddenly from the circular watch blue colored blinding light emitted with a deafening blast boom.

''Elsa what the hell is going on?'' Kristoff shouted.

''My ear hurts'' Lily Evans cried. Elsa kept her balance steadily, while pointing her wand at the floor. Her whole body was aching, and her heart was beating very fast.

Her hand reached out towards the light and then gripped the Goblet and slowly took it out.

''We did it!'' Sirius exulted while throwing his fist to the air.

''More like its Elsa who did it'' Lily Evans told while crossing her arm.

Elsa was about to give the cup to Grindelwald but then suddenly, a small ball type of thing hits her hand. Elsa gasped in pain and the cup fell on the ground.

''Who did that?'' She shouted.

''It's us'' The familiar voice was coming from the dark corner of the room.

Kristoff raises his lit wand and pointed at it.

They were all stunned to see the other time travelers: James Potter, James Sirius Potter, Lily Luna, Albus Severus, Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Teddy Lupin, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Hugo, Sirius IV, Neville, Orion, Louis, Roxanne, Fred jr, Fred, George, Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Hagrid and last but not the least, Harry Potter. And he was holding a scythe.

''Isn't that the second scythe of death?'' Grindelwald asked.

''Yes, actually, Professor Gryffindor has already founded it before all of us…he gave us this'' Hermione Granger informed them with a frown.

''Now hand us the cup'' Harry Potter demanded.

''Never'' The Slytherins took out their wands and pointed at them.

''They won't listen to us like this Dad'' Lily Luna Potter said with a humorless smirk.

''Fine then'' Harry Potter darts a glare at them.

The other time travelers pointed their wand at the Slytherins.

But suddenly the song of a phoenix alarmed them. And it was coming from that passage which is near the waterfall.

Elsa quickly ran through the darkness like a madman.

''Hey don't leave our side at a crucial time like this'' Bellatrix bellowed.

''There's the waterfall and the stream…you could trip and then drown'' Sirius surmised.

''Elsa'' Reg runs after her. Kristoff and Theo looked at each other and then pelts towards Reg.

''Guys wait'' Theo trails after them.

''This is gonna be hard'' Thomas told Albus.

''Hey, take care of yourself, we're get them back'' Albus said to the other Gryffindors and runs away from there. Sirius IV and Orion wanted to follow them but they stopped when they saw the Cave quavering again.

''Whoa, what's the heck?'' James Sirius yelled.

And with a thunderous boom, and binding light, three figures arrived.

TCOT: ROAE

Elsa enters the last passage of this cave. The sound is clearer now. Elsa pointed her lit wand and was shocked to see a phoenix none other than Fawkes sitting on a big rock.

''Fawkes'' Elsa cried. ''Do you know how much I have missed you?''

She looked at Fawkes and he was crying too.

''Hey please don't cry'' someone said.

''You can talk?'' Elsa looked at Fawkes weirdly.

''It's not him, it's me, Kristoff''

She turned around to see Kristoff, Theo and Scorpius staring at her with sympathy.

She winced a bit, her face turned red, and she started wiping her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

''I was not crying, they are just sweats, my eyes are sweating'' She said while blushing.

''Come on, Man, stop lying, anyone would cry, this is such a sentimental moment, I miss my Sven too'' Kristoff started to cry. Theo and Scorpius patted his back lightly.

''Guys?''

They turned around to see Thomas, Reg and Albus entering the passage.

''What are you doing here?'' Scorpius asked while raising one brow.

''It was dark so we came here to see if you're okay'' Albus said. Scorpius nodded.

''Don't joke with us, Potter'' Elsa yelled.

There was a big silence.

''Came to last names are we?'' Albus asked while smirking.

''Yes, you filthy Gryffindorks, don't you have something else to do apart from getting nosy in other people's business'' Elsa snapped.

''Now she is calling names?'' Kristoff told.

''She is really into this rivalry thing'' Theo said while grinning.

''No I am not, guys, they are our enemy'' Elsa shouted while pointing only at Albus.

''She is pointing only at him'' Reg said to Theo.

''This is too much, Man'' Kristoff muttered.

''Shut Up, how can you'll be all friendly with each other?'' Elsa snapped.

''She snapped for real'' Kristoff grinned.

''I'm really sorry for stunning you like that, Kris'' Thomas apologized.

''It's alright, Man, I am sorry too'' Kristoff told.

''And beside it was just a stupid dueling game, we're all friends'' Theo said with a smile.

''But I wonder what's with that ring in your hand?'' Albus asked.

''That ring is a pain in the arse, Slytherin is controlling us through this, he has told us to bring all the sinister shadows, and we didn't accepted his offer, so he managed to manipulate us by making us work for him through this ring, and we can't even take it off, unless and until we finish his work'' Kristoff explained.

''And he ordered us to not to talk with you'' Theo said.

''What a git he is'' Reg scowled.

''I can't believe you are talking with these thief'' Elsa said with a frown. She continued ''they has stolen my bow and arrow''

''It was not yours, and besides, we just only took revenge, for getting the time turners'' Reg told.

''This is not right, why don't you all just get lost? I hate you all, leave me and Fawkes alone'' She shouted with a glare. Her friends gave her odd looks and so as Fawkes.

''Whats got your knickers in a knot?'' Kristoff asked her.

''You could've ask that in a nicer way, Man'' Reg said to Kristoff.

''Ugh, My problem is that Gryffindork'' Elsa shouted while pointing at Albus.

Albus frowned and said ''what have I done now?''

''You have done nothing, actually, whenever I see your face, my head boils up, why don't you get out of here and hang out with those Gryffindorks and have fun, How about you and your beautiful Brunette girlfriend go out for a nice, cozy walk?'' She yelled. Her face turned red in anger. Lily Luna has told her about Al's relationship with Aunt Hermione. Elsa can't believe how they can do this. She didn't expect it from her friend. So like this, Lily Luna has involved Elsa in her knot of misunderstandings.

Her friends looked perplexed.

Scorpius glances at Albus and said ''you're dating a Brunette, but you never told me about it, and you call me your best friend.''

''No its not —''

''But I always thought that Potter's always go for Redheads, for example you're Daddy, you're Grandpapa'' Reg mentioned.

''Well, Al's not a stereotypical Potter, he's a Slytherin Potter who likes Blonde and Brunette'' Kristoff smirked.

''Guys, you're getting all wrong, I am not dating anyone'' He told them. And then he glared at Elsa ''you should definitely go to St Mungo's, you have a head damage''

Elsa frowned at him.

And then suddenly the cave started to shake. They heard the sound of a deafening blast boom.

''What's going on?'' Kristoff looked frightened. Rocks were falling everywhere. And after some moment everything became calm again. A solid wall of broken rocks seals the entrance of the passage.

''There's no way out now, we're stuck here forever'' Kristoff cried while touching the wall.

''Shut Up'' Elsa shouted, and took out her wand and pointed at the wall.

''NO, DON'T, If you use any explosive spell, it will have a different effect'' Thomas stopped her.

''Then how come we'll get out of here?'' Elsa asked.

''If only we are ghost, then we have gone through this walls'' Reg said with a long sigh.

''We can use the diffindo spell to cut rocks…'' Theo suggested.

''That won't be good'' Thomas told him.

''We can melt it with fire'' Scorpius indicated.

''No…That'll take a long time…but I have a better idea'' Albus said.

TCOT: ROAE

''Who are you three?'' Hermione Granger asked while staring at the three of them with horror.

One of them with green hair and dark cloak said ''Ego Smokegrim is my name''.

''My name is Frostiliana Ivory'' said the girl with White hair, and blue robes.

''And I am their leader Inferno Bloodroot'' said the Man with bald head, blood red robes, and spike shoes.

''What do you want with us?'' Harry Potter said with a frown.

''We don't want anything apart from the Sinister Shadows, give them to us'' Inferno said with a hideous grin.

''NEVER, FIGHT, AVADA KEDAVRA'' Bellatrix yelled while pointing at Ego Smokegrim. Ego easily dodged the spell, and attacked Bellatrix with a cursed which hits her directly in her chest. Bellatrix fell backwards and cries in agony.

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?'' Voldemort looks at Ego with rage.

Ego grinned and said ''Just a little spell.'' Harry notices that the Ivory girl sneaks away from there.

''You guys take care of Ego and Inferno while I'll take care of the girl'' Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. They nodded.

''It's not a child's game, children, Give us the Sinister Shadows and we won't harm you'' Inferno grinned.

''NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS, STUPEFY'' Neville cried and pointed his wand at them. A jet of red light emitted from his wand and crashed with Inferno's strong forceful spell. Neville's spell was weaker, and then soon Inferno attacks Neville, Ron, George and Fred with his forceful spell. The four of them fell down on the ground losing their consciousness.

Luna crouches down and started to treat the wounds of the four of them and then said ''Must be infected by Nargles''.

''In this way, we will lose the war, what are we gonna do?'' Lily Luna cried. Her eyebrows are slanted upwards, and her lips were partly open. She looked at James Sirius whose whole face was overtaken by fear.

''Don't worry as long as there are Marauders, everything will be fine'' James assured.

''James, Be careful'' Lily Evans said.

James gave her a coquettish grin. Severus rolls his eyes at him.

''Come on Guys, LET'S DO IT'' James shouted.

''YES'' Sirius concurred. Remus frowned a bit and Peter looked scared.

''We will help you Grandpa'' James Sirius told.

''COUNT ON US TOO'' Sirius IV and Fred Jr, and Orion yelled.

''It's time to fight together'' Fred Jr yelled while taking out his explosive fireworks.

''I'll help too, Dad'' Teddy Lupin said to Remus. Remus smiles at little at Teddy.

''Then I will fight too'' Louis declared. He looked at Rose and Hugo and Roxanne and Arthur.

''What about you three?'' He asked.

''This will be a pain'' Rose sighed but said yes.

''Yeah, WE WILL FIGHT'' Hugo, Louis, and Roxanne shouted.

''The kids are energetic, aren't they?'' Arthur Weasley grinned.

''I can't believe I had to work together with this filths'' Lucius Malfoy shooked his head in annoyance. Draco and Regulus scorned at him.

''LETS FIGHT WITH THEM''

First it was Fred Jr and Orion and Sirius IV who has thrown their explosive fireworks towards Ego and Inferno. But both of them easily defeated those three pranksters.

''Verdimillious Duo'' Rose said while pointing at them.

''CRUCIO'' Lucius Malfoy yelled.

Regulus Black produces Dancing Flames and started to attack those two with them.

''SECTUSEMPRA'' Severus Snape muttered while pointing at Ego.

Bellatrix uses the smashing spell. Roxanne produces a blast of binding light and Hugo helped her with it, and then both of them attacked the duo with their Blasting spell.

Louis attacked them by creating toxic smokes. Hermione narrowed her gaze at that duo, produces a small ball of light with her wand which maximizes into a big ball of binding neon light and then attacked them with it.

Ginny Weasley performed her most powerful version of the Bat Bogey Hex. Molly Prewett points her wand at them and muttered ''Confringo''. Arthur Weasley creates illusion and tried to distract the duo with it. Lily Luna Potter in rage dodges the curses of Ego by turning herself into a rabbit and then uses her light manipulation magic on them. James Sirius Potter created a small firestorm. And Hagrid attacked them by throwing infinitive pink flames with his pink umbrella.

Voldemort created the ultimate spell, producing infinitive blackish green flames and then attacked it with a force towards Inferno and Ego.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Teddy Lupin and Remus Lupin started throwing dark, cold curses on Ego and Inferno while surrounding them.

The whole room was filled with colorful binding jets of lights and explosion.

But it was of no use. Ego and Inferno defeated all of them with a simple, finger snapping spell.

''You children…you did a bad thing by disobeying us, Now watch what I am going to do'' Inferno said. Then he produces a strong, crystalline bolt of light with the help of his wand.

''I am going to destroy you all with this simple spell'' Inferno grinned maliciously. He attacked the wounded time travelers with this spell.

But the light didn't hit them. The time travelers looked perturbed. They blinked in confusion and saw a transparent shield protected them.

''Leave the children alone''

They saw Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor apparating there with a blast of light.

Grindelwald and Dumbledore were staring at the war while hiding themselves behind the statues.

''We have to do something'' Grindelwald told. His eyebrows were squeezed together, his lips were tightened, and he was glaring at Ego and Inferno.

''Ego and Inferno, both of them are quite ingenious, we have to separate them, then it will be easy for us to win'' Dumbledore surmised with a serious face.

''You're right, do you have the Scythe?'' Grindelwald asked.

''Yes, it is with me'' Dumbledore replied. They leaped out of the shadows.

''Hey Ego'' Grindelwald shouted. Ego looked at Grindelwald and Dumbledore. And then his eyes fell upon on the Scythe.

''Get us'' Grindelwald yelled and both Grindelwald and Dumbledore disapparated away from there. Ego roars, and then trails after them by disapparating.

Gryffindor took out his wand and then chanted something. A ball of light was produced. Slytherin produces another ball of light. And then both of them attacked Inferno with it. Their dual ball of powerful spells clashes with Inferno's dark shield and produces another explosive blast.

TCOT: ROAE

Harry followed Frostiliana into the fourth Passage. He raises his lit wand and pointed at the dark corners. She was nowhere. _Where is she_? Harry thought. And then suddenly, the passage started to change. The ceiling turned into blue sky and the floor turned into green grass. And after a moment, the sky turned blood red and the ground was burning like fire. He saw weird looking creatures flying around the sky. What's going on?

''It must be the illusion of Ivory'' Harry thought. Harry looked at the Creatures, their face was of cat and their body was of a dragon, and it was green in color with pink eyes and it was emitting a very powerful gas, very toxic. It was really suffocating for Harry. Harry looked upwards and saw that there was a frosty, dark enchanted circle. Harry quickly took out his firebolt and rode on it, the broom flew higher. Harry flew towards the circle and then the weird looking creature attacked him.

Harry saw that 6 of those weird creatures were following him in his direction, they were emitting those suffocating gas, it was hard to breathe. Harry coughed.

Harry is flying at high speed now, but one of those creature cuts him off and whips him off his broom, Harry was falling down but his broom caught him off, He flies on to an area there was a river of lava downwards, one of the creatures fell into the river.

Harry looked at downwards the heat of the molten lava was coming upwards, the bubbles of the molten lava burst with explosions, It felt so hot, he was sweating profusely.

Those weird looking creatures was again coming towards his way, attacking him. Harry took a right turn, and then left turn and then took a swipe. He then took a U turn, those creatures was still following him, Harry took out his wand and muttered 'Descendo', a blue light came out and making the creature move in downward.

Another creature flew towards his way 'Evanesco' shouted Harry, the creature burnt into ashes.

Harry then remembered about the bow and the arrow. He took out it, and aimed the bow towards the frosty, dark, enchanted circle's way, he shoots the arrow and then the arrow hits it and everything exploded with a deafening blast.

Harry sees that everything became normal again. And sees, Frostiliana was lying on the ground, motionless and frozen, and the arrow has pierced her stomach, and blood was spurting out of it.

Harry stares at her motionless body coldly and then left the passage.

TCOT: ROAE

Grindelwald and Dumbledore apparated near the first passage of the cave. And soon Ego apparated there too.

''You Brats, GIVE THE SCYTHE''

''In your dreams'' Gellert grinned while shooting strong forceful jets of lights with his wand. It collides with Ego's spell and creates a thunderous boom. Ego hits Gellert with the killing curse but Gellert jumped out of the way and then used a powerful defensive spell. It clashes with the killing curse by Ego.

And then Albus Dumbledore disapparated from there and apparates just close to Ego and then cuts his head off with the Scythe. The spell hits the rock, and smashes it into pieces.

The passage was filled with smokes and dusts.

TCOT: ROAE

Albus, Kristoff, Scorpius, Theo, Thomas, Elsa and Reg enter the room. They saw the Other Time Travelers were cheering Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor who was fighting off with a Bald headed guy. The Bald headed guy creates a vortex of fire, and was attacking Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin with it.

''Who's that Baldy?'' Kristoff asked Albus. He shrugged in answer. Elsa stares at the cup lying in front of the veil. Elsa slowly walks towards there dodging the curses, spells and jinxes and then picked up the cup. And then her eyes fell on the veil. Voices were coming from it. Elsa looks at the cup and then she looked at the Bald Headed guy.

Then she threw the cup towards the Veil of Death. Inferno stares at it with horror and then jumps into the Circular Veil.

And suddenly the cave started to shake tremendously; strong storm started emerged from the rotating, Circular mirror and was pulling all the occupants of the room inside it. After sometime, everything became calm again.

TCOT: ROAE

''I Apologise for my Mistakes, Godric'' Salazar Slytherin said while lowering his head.

Gryffindor stares at him with surprise, and then smiles a little. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff smiles at them warmly.

''It's alright, Salazar, I Apologise too''

Gryffindor and Slytherin have already Obliviated Grindelwald, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett, Lucius and Hagrid and have send them forward to their time.

''It's time to Obliviate us'' Gryffindor told them.

''Miss Granger is the perfect one to do that'' Slytherin added. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione nervously. Hermione hesitantly nodded and pointed her wand toward them.

''Obliviate'' she said. A flash of light escapes her wand. And then Harry pointed his wand at the Founders and they disappeared from there.

''It's our turn now'' James Potter said. Harry stares at his Dad with a grimace.

There was a big silence.

And suddenly, a painful scream murders the silence.

They glance around and see Elsa and Reg was staring at something in horror.

The Sky became dark, and lightning strikes. Little droplets of water started to fall from the sky slowly. Wind started to blow and shake the leaves of the trees.

They saw Thomas was lying on the ground; his chest was pierced by a cursed knife. Blood was spurting out of his chest, and his mouth.

''THOMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS'' Albus yelled. He runs towards his way, crouches down beside him.

''Do something'' he said to his friend.

''Who did this to you mate?'' Theo asked tears were falling from his eyes.

''The Cur-r-r-'' Thomas tried to speak but more blood came out of his mouth.

''We should take him to-'' Hermione pauses.

Lily Luna cried softly. Lily Evans, Luna, Rose and Roxanne comforted her. James Sirius stares at Albus sadly.

''Fawkes, We need your tears'' Elsa shouted. Fawkes sits on Elsa's arm. And then leans forward into Thomas's chest and then droplets of tears fell on his chest. But it didn't heal.

''No way, Phoenix tears were supposed to work'' Harry said confusingly.

''There's that…flask'' Elsa reminded. She took it out from her bag, and started to pour the healing water on Thomas's chest but it didn't heal.

It was raining heavily now.

''Thomas, you can't die'' Albus looked terrible.

''The Knife is poisoned with a dark, evil potion…No healing powers can heal it'' Severus Snape said while staring at the Knife curiously.

''It was meant to be…the prophecy of that old-'' Thomas coughed with blood.

''SHUT UP'' Scorpius yelled. He was crying loudly. Kristoff tried to comfort him but he cried as well.

''There has to be a way'' Elsa whispered.

''Please don't Die'' Reg pleaded. Sirius IV, Fred Jr, Orion consoled Reg.

''Please take care of my brother'' He coughed more blood.

''YOU CAN'T DIE, LISTEN YOU IDIOT, I LOVE YOU, WE LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS'' Albus yelled. His eyes were red and so as his ears.

The Marauders had a pained expression. Teddy Lupin frowned sadly. Fred and George looked depressed too. Hermione was crying too, and Ginny was crying while staring at Albus.

Regulus sighed in sadness. Hugo and Louis were staring at Thomas in disbelief.

Elsa looked hopeless now.

''Bye Guys, I will watch you all from heaven, See You Again'' Thomas said while coughing blood. And after some minutes, he became still.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' Albus cried while hugging Thomas.

Scorpius was crying while staring at Albus. He hugged Albus and tried to comfort him.

The memories they shared started to come in flashbacks.

 _He's dead._

''What is your name?'' Albus asked, he stares at the kid curiously.

The kid stares at him, his hazel blue eyes bore into Albus's eyes. Albus felt a bit nervous, it was like he is reading him.

''Thomas Marvolo Gaunt'' the kid replied.

 _He's dead._

''well, I guess I have no choice, fine I'll join, and you have helped us that day against those sixth year goons'' Thomas said.

 _He's dead._

''Albus, concentrate'' shouted Thomas.

 _He's dead._

''Hey, I...I want to say something here, I...I like you'' Albus confessed. He didn't want to but it just came out of his mouth suddenly.

Thomas stares at Albus with a stunned face.

 _He's dead._

''I like chicken Pasta more'' Hugo said to Kristoff.

''That's my favourite dish too'' Thomas said.

 _He's dead._

''I'm next?'' said Thomas. Everyone nodded. He sighed. He took out his wand and then did a swift move and then the whole RoR became dark.

''What happened?'' shouted Elsa.

''why it is suddenly became dark?'' said James.

''Guys don't worry'' said Thomas. Then a small ball of twilight came from his wand _._

 _He's dead now._

He remembered going back in time with Thomas, jumping into the Ocean from the several feets high with Thomas, all the memories they shared with Thomas, the adventures, the happiness, everything…will be no more…just like Thomas. The invisible eraser of the fate has erased his picture from their book of friendship. Everything has ended. And it was all Albus's fault.

 _He's dead now._

To Be Continued….


	26. Chapter 26: Everything is Blank to me

THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND FROZEN. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROS, AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE ABSOLUTE AND UNIVERSAL TRUTH IS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I would be glad…if you fav or follow this fic. Never mind, don't give me fav or follows out of pity. Only give me fav or follows if you want to, if you don't want then don't give. There is no pressure. I'm going to finish this fic soon. I will write a sequel on the cursed child part and then write a sequel on the frozen part later. This is the last chapter. SORRY FOR KILLING THOMAS, PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. LOL. LOL. _**HATE ME AS MUCH YOU CAN, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. Bye Bye.  
**_

Chapter 26

2024, July

Before returning back to their own era, they have Obliviated the Marauders and the Golden trio, Ginny and Luna. Mistakenly, they had forgotten to Obliviate Neville and Draco and that's why they had the horrific memories. Well, it was written on their fates, they have no choice but to accept it.

Everyone has accepted it except Albus Severus Potter. He blamed himself for Thomas's death. After that day, he became a complete loner. He has shut himself completely in his room. He has stopped speaking. He hasn't eaten anything for two days after that incident. He didn't even attend Thomas's funeral.

Scorpius, James Sirius and others explained how they find Thomas lying on the ground of the Forbidden Forest, motionless and was struck by a knife. But they didn't say anything about the time travelling incident. The Ministry Officials, even though they were a bit suspicious of them at first, but then they finally believed them. And Draco and Neville also helped them with this case as a matter of fact.

No one knows that but Scorpius know who has killed Thomas. And it is none other than the Cursed Child. But Why the Cursed Child has killed Thomas?

The Funeral took place in a very old Graveyard near Hogsmeade. Scorpius, Martha Bones and Thomas's grandmother; each of them have a given a lamenting speech. Scorpius has shared all the memories he had with his best friend Thomas.

Six days later after the Funeral of Thomas, the Graduation Ceremony took place in Hogwarts.

Elsa and Scorpius entered the Great Hall. They noticed Theo sitting with Kristoff in the Slytherin Table alone. Both of them looked very depressed. Reg was not there, he must be with Lily Luna somewhere.

''Hey, guys, McGonagall told to reach by the Great Lake within 6 Sharp…What happened?'' Elsa asked them when they didn't even respond. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at them.

''Al…came today'' Theo spoke softly. Elsa blinked in surprise; she exchanged happy glances with Scorpius. But Theo expression grimaced. He lowered his gaze. And Kristoff had a stolid expression, and he was wincing too. Elsa's brows slanted upward, her eyes widened and her lips were parted slightly.

''Has anything happened?'' Elsa asked softly.

Kristoff was the one who answered ''Al…he came to us, he told that he want to broke off our friendships, he told that he wants to quit our team.''

There was a big silence.

''No'' Scorpius murmured. His face turned grim, he hunched his shoulders and covered his face with his hands.

''He can't do this'' Elsa mumbled and pelts towards the entrance.

''Elsa'' Kristoff called her.

Scorpius hurriedly trailed after her.

TCOT: ROAE

Elsa and Scorpius runs towards the Hogsmeade. They were sure that he must be near the Knight Bus Stop in Hogsmeade waiting for the Knight Bus, but what if he disapparate instead of travelling in the Knight Bus.

The cloud was grey in color. Wind was blowing heavily.

They spotted Albus exiting the Three Broomsticks Inn.

''Al'' Scorpius cried. He didn't turn around and he pretended that he didn't hear their repetitive calls.

''Al, wait a minute'' Elsa shouted out loud. She runs faster towards Al's way. Scorpius tried to run but he trips and falls down into the mud. His whole uniform robes are full of dirty muds and so as his face.

''Al….Please listen to me'' Elsa shouted again, and finally reached Albus and grabbed his school bag and jerked it and tried to force Al to turn around. He finally turned around and he looked stone cold.

''You can't quit the club, and you can't break our friendships—'' But he didn't let her finish her sentence. He stopped her in the midway while speaking softly.

''I am done with you guys, I want to quit our friendship, I want to change my life in my own way'' He said while giving her a fixed gaze.

Thunder and lightning strikes the cloud sky. Soon it started raining.

''All the memories, all our adventures, Thomas, Theo, Kristoff, Reg…Scor and even, you are nothing but blank to me, everything is nothing but blank to me'' He frowned. He took away his bag from her and then walked away from there. Elsa and Scorpius stares at his retreating figure in disbelief.

Everything is Blank, NOW, Even their friendship too.

The End


End file.
